Ain't nothing like Summertime!
by XxRawrILYxX
Summary: This summer, 4 girls ended up being Personal Assistants to 4 celebrities..and things get complicated. This story is about: love, jealousy, friendship and craziness. AU FIC! Contest,Ikari,Poke,Oldrival. Major CS ON THE LATEST CHAPPIES. CHAP. 17 UPDATED!:P
1. It's summer!

**(A/N)**: Okay.. I'm kinda bored. So I am trying to write a fanfic. Yup, I'm not good in English and I tend to have grammar and spelling mistakes..Please bear with me. So, this is my first fan fiction, and it's a multi-chaptered one and kinda songfic-ky. **NO FLAMES PLEASE**! R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own the characters involved in this story or the songs. Do not sue me! I don't have money to hire an attorney.

**Warning**: Characters maybe or maybe not OOC. May contain several songs. (because that's how I got my inspiration) It is mostly dialogues..I guess..I'm not good at describing stuff, Sorry..

**Pairings:** Contest, Poke, Ikari, Oldrival -shipping

HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction..<strong>

Chapter One- It's SUMMER!

_And on our weather news: It seems that we are experiencing a really hot weather today..Summer is finally here, better grab those swimwear people and head to the beach..The heat will reach up to 39 degrees—_

"So, What do you think girls!" the redhead asked with an excited tone, looking around at her friends. They were all lounging at the living room of their apartment, watching mindlessly the television for hours until they got bored. It was summer and they were looking for something fun to do."We should definitely go.." the girl told them.

"Yeah, It'll be nice, Misty. But we don't have the budget to go there, remember?" a long-haired brunette replied sullenly, switching the TV Channel.

"Leaf's right! hmm.. I guess the only way to get in there is probably be a rich, famous artist or be an employee." another brown haired girl absentmindedly pointed out. Both Leaf and Misty looked at their friend surprised.

"That's IT! May you're a genius!" They both exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" a bluenette looked up from her magazine, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"Dawn, weren't you listening to Misty?" May stared at Dawn..then, at what she was reading. "You know, you've been pretty obsessed with that Paul guy.." She pointed at a purple-haired guy holding up a guitar on the magazine cover.

"Hey! He's not just 'That Paul GUY' he's Paul Shinji! He's a great singer and he's nice, caring, and cute!" Dawn protested.

May laughed at this. " Not all actors and singers are that nice or caring and heck cute?..I mean you haven't meet them in person!"

"Why have you met an artist before?"

"Well, I- befo-…"

"Ahem," Misty coughed, breaking up the debate."Dawn, What May was trying to say awhile ago was, I was suggesting that we would go to Liberte' Tropical Resort, You know the same where famous people go.." She paused and examined Dawn's expression…

Dawn had sparkles in her eyes then suddenly shouted, "Liberte' Tropical Resort!..OMG!" She dropped her magazine and started jumping up and down with a love-dazed look on her face.

Misty scooted closer to May and whispered," What's with her..she's getting all really weird lately"

"It's G-PAD fever, I guess..." She whispered back.

"YAY!G-PAD! PAUL I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Leaf took a long look at her hyperactive friend then changed the television to an entertainment news channel. She saw four boys singing 'The Middle' which appears taken on their concert.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on<br>Just do your best, do everything you can  
>And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say<em>

_It just takes some time  
>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride<br>Everything, everything will be just fine  
>Everything, everything will be alright, alright<em>

Dawn hearing this stopped and started singing along..

_It just takes some time  
>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride<br>Everything, everything will be just fine  
>Everything, everything will be alright, alright..<em>

'So this is the G-PAD!' Leaf thought, shocked to see the new famous singing group was somehow familiar. Misty and May were, mortified too, blinking rapidly at the screen as the aforementioned group was currently being interviewed.

"_Mr. Drew, any plans for a summer vacation?"_

" _Yeah, we're actually planning to go out of town and chill.." Drew smirked and flipped his green locks._

May grimaced at the green haired boy's arrogant actions. ' What! how come HE became famous all of sudden?' She thought.

"_Mr. Gary, being a girl magnet, Is there a very special girl that already owns your heart?"_

"_..Actually, there's this girl..but I haven't seen her in years.." Gary frowned._

'Oh..Crud. It is Gary! My childhood friend!' Leaf sat up straight and scrunched up her nose. 'and who's this special girl?'

"_Mr. Ash, is there any truth behind those rumors that you and singer and actress, Miss Melody Starr have a relationship?"_

"_Huh?..me and Melody..naah! She's a good friend that's all." Ash smiled, scratching the back of his head._

'Of course he would say that! I mean he's dense..stupid reporter! grrr..Melody. Starr. MUST. DIE.' Misty gritted her teeth.

"Um.. girls.." Dawn glance at her friends. " Are you okay?" She questioned, concern written all over her face.

Leaf just ignored her and stared intensely at the screen. Same as Leaf, May and Misty were .._growling_ ..at the TV.? Dawn sighed at her friends, she wasn't expecting to see her besties being mentally derange or something, after that, her attention was caught by purple-haired guy being interviewed now.

" _Mr. Paul, you were considered as one of the hottest guy in every magazines and tabloids around, what is your secret for having a sexy body?"_

"_Hn..sleep." Paul said deadpanned._

Seeing her crush again, Dawn squealed in delight, "aww.. he's too cute" she giggled.

May, Leaf, Misty looked at each other and sighed.

May placed both of her palms to her chin and made a boring look. "They sure had a hard time to think about that lame name.." she commented sarcastically.

"I second the motion!" Misty exclaimed as she raised her hands up high.

"G- for Gary, P- for Paul, A- for Ash, and D- for Drew, really lame."

"I disagree! It's awwwessssssssome!"

Leaf gazed at Dawn inquisitively, indicating the television screen."That's really Gary Oak?"

"Yeah, he's 'kind of' the leader." she responded, making quotation marks on the 'kind of' with her fingers. "Why did you ask? Have you met him?"

"He's an old friend."

"Wow! You met a celebrity! Lucky Leaf!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rewritten as of 613/11**

**This is a short chapter..yah. I know...**

**Got the G-PAD Disease/Fever? No Bieber fever here..just G-PAD. I know the name sucks. I couldn't think of any cool names at all. So, I am sticking with it. :)**

'Lemme know, what ya think..


	2. Out of Town Trip

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON...

**WARNING: **I'm sorry if the characters are OOC! I am just enjoying writing or rather typing... It's also purely dialogues...kind of...

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter two: Out of Town trip..

"_We are live here at the Stadium and the crowd here is pretty pack! Cheers grew more louder and louder as our favorite singing group, G-PAD began to sing their final song 'Check Yes Juliet'—"_

_Music starts. Crowd applauds. Smoke generator went on. G-PAD takes the stage._

_Gary started to sing.._

_Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me?<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside…<em>

"Gary! DATE Me!.." thousands of fan girls squealed.

_Paul continued to sing the song.._

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
>I'll keep throwing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight.._

"PAUL..WE LOVE YOU!" his fans shrieked.

_Gary, Paul, Ash, and Drew sang the chorus.._

_Lace up your shoes ( A O A O ah)  
>Here's how we do..<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your hear ,don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me..<em>

_Then, Ash sang his part.._

_Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye…<em>

"Marry me..ASH!—No Me—no me—why you bi-!" his fan girls argued over and over.

_Ash sweat dropped at the girls pulling their hairs off, meanwhile.. Drew starts to sing.._

_Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
>They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind…<em>

" Drew, I'll be you're Juliet, I'll fall in your arms now!" the fan girls screamed.

'Sure..If I want to catch you. 'Drew smirked, causing more fan girls to squeal.

"_Lace up your shoes ( A O A O ah)  
>Here's how we do<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, Don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me".., They sang together, perfectly.<em>

Their concert ended flawlessly, the crowd rooted for them, the fans went wild. Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew and their manager, Mr. San went to the dressing room.

" That was good boys," Mr. San patted their backs. " I never knew you boys could have such potential to be big stars!" their manager said, wiping his tears.

The boys looked at the big-tummied old man in tux weirdly. "Carry on boys, time to relax..This is your last concert of this week..I guess, I'll see you after your vacation." He finished.

"Arigatou, Mr. San" They bowed to the manager. With that said, Manager San took off without any other word.

" Man, I'm dead beat!" Ash said exasperatedly, plopping into a couch beside Gary. "Not only you Ashy-boy not only you.." Gary rubbed his own forehead, trying to remove the headache.

Fixing up his now messy green hair," The good news is we're going to Unova region baby!" Drew announced. That caused the other two boys to cheer.. until….

"_One, __21 gun__s__! Lay down your arms … Give up the fight!..One_, _21 guns__ ..Throw up y-!" Drew's cell phone rang._

Drew pulled out his phone from his back pocket, turned away from his friends and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Andrew! This is me, Uncle Dan..Remember?"_ He heard from the other line.

"Oh, Hey Uncle Dan! Long time no hear.." He replied in a cheerful voice..well at least tried to..

"_Yes, I heard you were going to have a vacation with your pals here at my resort!" Uncle Dan chuckled._

"Uh..Actually—"

"—_Glad you would come! I called your mother, your manager, and your friends' parents.. and they approved, Isn't that great?"_

"Yeah, But Unc-"

"_Yes?.. See you soon okay.. Do not disappoint me and your parents! See you here soon.." After that Uncle Dan hanged up._

"But..we are going to—" Drew sighed. This is not good. ' How about OUR trip? ' Drew thought.' Might as well go there next summer.'

"Who was that, Drew?" Gary asked, munching on some brownies.

Stealing brownies from Gary's Tupperware, Ash answered his question, " Uncle Dan.."

Gary slapped Ash's hand away from his 'precious brownies' and said, " Are you Drew?..And don't you dare lay a finger on my precious BROWNIES!"

"Ow"

"..and How would you know that was Uncle Dan?" Paul questioned emotionless, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"..Because I have a good hearing?" Ash tried.

"Yeah, he's right.." Drew told them and slid his cell phone back to his back pocket.

"That I have a good hearing?"

"No doofus! He meant you were right about..Uncle Dan!" Gary slapped at the back of Ash's head. "..and it's not called good hearing the term is 'eavesdropping'"

Drew went silent for a moment.

"Drew, Earth to Drew!, Drewy-boy, Are you back?" Gary waved his hand over Drew's face back and forth. Drew shoved his hand away irritatingly.

"We are not going to Unova.." Drew said, straight-faced.

"What the f—" Gary started.

"-sausages!" Ash interrupted.

"Sausages?"

"No potty-mouths here!"

Gary mentally slapped himself and ignored Ash, "Drew, How about the sexy babes there..huh?" He complained, standing up in front of Drew.

Ash pushed Gary away and faced Drew, "..and What about.. the..the. DELICIOUS delicacies they're gonna serve us there in Unova Region..Huh?" He whined, shaking Drew's shoulders.

"Will you baby whiners just shut the f-" Paul began.

"-sausages!" Ash cut him off.

"-sausages..UP! Listen to Drew's explanation!" He yelled furiously at them, frightening the other boys. Because they believe that when Paul yells someone's gonna die..gulp.

"Uh..yes listen to me.." Drew gazed at Paul and his other friends. "Dudes, we're going to Cerulean at a resort.."

"And..?" Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Uncle Dan asks us to be there.. Oh come on guys.. help me! It's just for awhile..and your parents approved that you guys would also to go there." Drew begged.

"Yeah..sure..ok stop being so out of character!" Paul gave in.

"Cool.."

Gary and Ash looked at each other, horrified looks on their face and screeched, "What NOOOOOOOO…Paul!" They hit the floor and begged Paul.

"No.. pweety pweese" Ash put on his famous FAILED puppy dog eyes.

"You should know by now that doesn't work on guys, especially to PAUL.." Gary snickered.

"Shut UP!"

Paul stared disgustingly at the two boys biting their heads off, He turned to Drew and said, "This better be a good resort, Hayden." Then, he turned on his heel and went out of the room.

"Seems like whether you guys like it or not we're going to Cerulean.." Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

' Hmm.. Cerulean?..Cerulean City.. Why's that place so familiar?..maybe just maybe.. Oh I think.. I got it!..' Ash contemplated.

'—Oh look! BROWNIES!' He thought, biting the last precious brownie.

"_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo,..I'll keep throwing rocks at your window…There's no turning back for us tonight.." _Dawn sang loud enough to wake the neighborhood, but in this case her friends.

" It's a bummer.. I didn't come to G-PAD's concert!..aww Paul If only.. I could see you in person I-!" Dawn mumbled glancing at his picture posted up in her baby pink colored wall.

"Dawn! What are you doing?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me Leaf. Open your door!" Leaf knocked her door.

Dawn pushed herself up from her bed and open her door, "Hey Leaf!" She greeted her.

Leaf looked intently at Dawn, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Dawn was wearing a pink and white striped bikini with white skirt and She's also wearing her oversized black sunglasses. At her bed was a big pink suitcase.

She made small twirl for her to see."What do you think pretty hot..huh?"

"And..where exactly are you going?" Leaf questioned the bluenette.

"Liberte' Tropical Resort, right?"

"Oh right, but we're just going to work there.."

"Na-ah, we're not only gonna work, we're also gonna spot hot celebrities!" Dawn giggled.

"Yeah, you're right..I'll pack too"

Leaf waved her hand swiftly at her, closing the door as she went back to her room.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Misty and May are already downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast peacefully and that moment the Misty's phone rang.

"Hello?..Yes, This is Misty Waterflower Speaking.. Yes , Sir. Niel..yup—uh –huh-.…okay..what? NO WAY!..um I mean thank you Sir…. See you later!" after that Sir. Niel hanged up.

"Who was that?" May cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Sir. Niel just called…and the job he is offering sounds important" Misty told May.

May was poking her waffles with her fork lazily,"And what is that..?"

"He never told me..but the salary is up to 500,000 dollars!"

"Whaat? No Way!"

Pouring orange juice on May's glass,"Yes.. Way!" she exclaimed.

"How come?" May inquired and chug down the orange juice. "What'd you do?"

"My sisters are pretty close to rich guys..I guess?" Misty pondered.

"Oh.. I can finally buy that cute dress I saw at the Department store!"

"Don't forget that plushie we saw..soo cute!"

"Yeah, We'll have a shopping spree!" May pumped her fist in the air.

"_Oof this bag is heavy.." a voice arose from their conversation._

"_Mine too.." replied another voice._

May and Misty looked at the figures going down the stairs..and the voices where coming from..It was Leaf and Dawn with their heavy suitcases.

They were both wearing floral dresses and flip flops, only Dawn's was pink and Leaf's was green. Leaf also wears her hat, Dawn wore her black sunglasses.

"We're ready!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>CAR RIDE TO THE RESORT<strong>

"-The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round..round and round..ROUND!"

"Okay we get it! Ash.. it is round now..quit singing!" Drew yelled, practically annoyed. "and we're not on the fu-"

"—sausage!"

"-BUS!" Drew finished, his face slowly calming up. "Can't you keep quiet for an hour. Just an hour?"

"But I'm bored!..are we there yet?"

"Not yet. But it would only take 1 hour and 30 minutes to get there.." Gary answered, not removing his face away from the road.

**With the girls..**

"Okay..are we all set?" Misty asked, taking a quick look at her friends from the mirror in front of her. "All set?"

"Yup all set.. Let's go to that resort!" Dawn announced.

The girls are currently riding Misty's car proceeding to the Resort.

"Hmm.. I wonder what job they'll be giving us?" Leaf pondered, resting her elbow at the car's door, looking through the window at the buildings, trees, cars they passed by. "I hope it's not something we would regret."

"I hope so.." They chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of May 13 2011<strong>


	3. Here We Are!

**Disclaimer:** I repeat I do **NOT **own the Pokemon.. If I did then why am I writing a fanfiction? I only own Mr. San, Uncle Dan, Miss Lannie ..

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like a summertime!<strong>

Chapter three: Here We Are!

After 25 minutes of driving our favorite girls finally arrived at the said resort, 'Liberte' Tropical Resort'. They entered through a revolving door and were happily greeted by the hotel staffs.

"Wow.. It's so beautiful!" May clasped her hands in awe as she looked at the beach-theme walls, the stunning chandeliers, the elegant fixtures, furnitures, and a refreshing-looking fountain.

Misty proceeded straight to the lobby followed by her friends.

"May I help you?" a receptionist smiled showing off her teeth.

"No..I'm Fine, Thanks for asking.." May answered, bashfully.

" Uh.. not you May.." Misty sweat dropped, then she turned to the lady. "We're here to speak with Sir. Niel ..please!"

The receptionist then punched some keys on the computer and after a few seconds, she grimaced, "I am sorry girls, No Sir. Niel occupying rooms here today."

"Oh, she means Sir. Daniel!" a man behind the girls chuckled. "Please.. you can call me, Sir. Dan" He stepped forward.

"Yes, Sir. Dan.." They nodded.

" Thank you for coming! I need your help girls.." Sir. Dan said, desperately. " Do you think you can handle celebrities?"

"Sure..I guess..we can!" Leaf answered for them. "But.. what exactly is our job?"

" um..ah Personal Assistant!"

"A personal assistant!" Dawn had stars in her eyes again"..To a celebrity!" She squealed, "Awesome!"

"Nothing's gonna be awesome when we figure out that we are practically going to be slaves for brats!" May hissed.

"..or maybe a boastful, selfish..celebrity!" Leaf scowled.

" ..and maybe a dumb one!" Misty added.

"Come on girls, Cheer up!..maybe ..we could meet G-PAD here-" Dawn's eyes lit up with excitement,"-and we could be lucky to assist them!"

Dawn imagined herself with one of G-PAD's member, which appears to be her crush, on the beach, fanning him and feeding him with grapes until he stares at her..touch her cheeks then—

"..I'm sorry to interrupt but.." their boss cut in. " My assistant Ms. Lannie over there.." He gestured at the lady a bit far from him. "Will be giving you further instructions to you girls.."

" Yes Sir.,but.. may we know the names of the celeb—" Misty started.

"-Oh and girls, I ask you to please keep an eye on those boys they get wild sometimes.." Their boss said, cutting of Misty's question, and went straight back to the entrance.

"..You know he's weird like that sometimes." A lady laughed approaching them, "I am Miss Lannie by the way.." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lannie, I'm Misty Waterflower!"

"Hello, I'm Dawn Berlitz"

"May Maple is my name!"

"Leaf Green here!.."

Miss Lannie shook the girls hands and stated, "So..You girls are probably the new celebs P.A.'s Mr. Dan talks about!.."

"Yes, we are..!"

"and Misty Waterflower? oh.. I am fan of your sisters!"

"Uh..Thanks?" She replied.

" Let's proceed to your room shall we?" Miss Lannie indicated a hallway.

After a few seconds of walking through the hallway, They stopped by a door that said, 'For Misty Waterflower and company'

Miss Lannie slid a card through the door's card reader**(?)** and opened the door. The girls walked in dropped their bags and stared in awe..even If they will be just working here (for awhile ) They surely did not expect to have an elegant room with an overlooking view of a big pool. The room has four beds, a large closet, some furnitures,an air conditioner, and of course, their own bathroom.

"Woaaaah!"

"Do you like it girls?" Miss Lannie looked intently at their reaction.

"Yes!.." They exclaimed.

"Since your Masters are not yet here, Later..I'll be giving you tasks here to do. In the meantime, Enjoy your room!" She informed, placing their keycard on the table, and went outside of the room.

"Thank you, Miss Lannie"

After a few seconds..

"PILLOW FIGHT!"' Dawn yelled, jumping up and down at her selected bed, She throwed pillows at her friends which they took it as a challenge and that started the massive pillow fight of the century.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE BOYS..<strong>

"Guys, I think we're lost.." Gary flashed news-ed. He squinted his eyes and read the sign, 'Welcome To Pewter City..'

" We took the wrong turn, again!" Paul yelled, banging his fist at the compartment."Who's the navigator?" He glared at the backseat where Drew and Ash sat.

Drew pointed to Ash's direction. Ash was holding the map upside down, "Man, It's hard to read this thing like this way.." He said and turned it to the other side again. "Oh.. Hi Paul!"

"I knew it, I should've not given you that map!" Paul grabbed the map away from Ash's possession.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!"

Paul ignored him, faced the road again and instructed Gary to go where next.

* * *

><p><strong>The Girls….<strong>

"Do you think the celebrities Sir. Dan told us would be G-PAD?" Dawn glanced at her now tired friends, lying on their beds.

"No, and I don't want them to be.." They answered at the same time.

"Hmm.. and Why is that?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!"

Miss Lannie opened the door slightly and popped her head in, "Girls..ready for some work?"

"Uh-yeah.." They slightly groaned, getting up from their beds and went towards Lannie.

"Wait..are the celebrities here?" Dawn asked, looking hopeful at Miss Lannie.

"Not yet Miss Dawn, But we do need help with the restaurant and the rooms _you're_ celebrities will stay." She commenced. "..and Dawn, Misty..In the meantime, You'll be in charge with the rooms number 204, 205, 206, and 207.." She said while handing their 'chamber maid uniforms.'

" Leaf, May.. you'll be temporarily assigned to Daniel's Restaurant." Lannie instructed them both, handing them also their 'waitress uniforms.' "In case If you're wondering about what you'll wear later as an assistant..It's casual."

"Yes Ma'am!" They saluted her.

Miss Lannie giggled and said, "You girls are funny..Go on Now, Best of Luck!" She ushered them to change and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys..<strong>

"Thank God we're here! We've been circling round and round for three HOURS!" Gary shrieked, parking his red Ferrari.

" Yeah..finally I could need some smoothies.." Drew agreed stepping out of the car.

" And I could use some rest..away from that moron over there." Paul pointed at Ash..already at the entrance talking to the hotel staffs asking for his autographs.

"Hey..Andrew!" Uncle Dan called, as the boys reach the entrance. "How's my favorite nephew?"He pulled Drew into a hug.

"Um..I-I'm.f-f-ine..Ca-Can't br-brreeathe.." Drew yelped. Uncle Dan released poor Drew and said, "Oh Sorry..Uncle got carried away, Oh and while you're staying here..I hired somebody to take of you boys!"

"..Like nannies?" Gary questioned.

"uh a..Personal Assistant!..not nanny"

"We're fine by ourselves..Uncle Dan." Drew assured his uncle. "We better head inside now.."

"Okay.." His Uncle went inside.

"Oh.. and Paul drag Ash away from those hotel staffs and check us in, Will ya?" Drew told Paul.

"Why me?"

"Gary and I'll get some smoothies at Uncle Dan's Restaurant."

* * *

><p><strong>With Dawn and Misty..<strong>

At the present, Dawn and Misty are wearing their 'maid chamber uniform'

Taking the feather dusters, dustpans, and brooms from the cleaning facility room Misty told Dawn, "You'll take room 204 and I'll take room 205!"

"Got IT!" Dawn shouted.

**With Leaf and May..( At the restaurant )**

"Thank you, Sir. And Ma'am..Come Again!" Leaf waved goodbye at the departing customers. This was Leaf's current duty.. to greet customers entering and leaving the restaurant. She was also wearing her waitress uniform.

May smiled and was breathing heavily. She was definitely tired with walking around the restaurant, taking orders and going to the kitchen to get the customer's food. 'This is for the shopping spree' she thought cheering herself up.

Leaf spotted new customers approaching the restaurant. Two boys. The other was green-haired and the other one was a brunette. 'Those guys are familiar..' Leaf thought.

The said two guys we're only a meters away when…she realized that.. 'SHOOT!..that's Gary and Drew..what should I do?' Leaf was panicking, now they were only three meters away from her. 'Think Leaf, Think. It's embarrassing that those guys would see me like this especially..GARY-Oh I know!'

She grabbed a tray from the nearest table and covered her face with it. Gary and Drew were there just in time.

"Um..., Welcome..to Daniel's Restaurant!" Leaf waved at Drew and Gary, But she accidentally hit Gary in the face. "Whoops!"

"Ouch! Hey.. Who do you think you are slapping me huh?" Gary glared at the tray-girl." And what are you doing with that tray on your face..?"

"Ahh..Umm..allergies!" She sweat dropped. "..and It's pretty bad! .cough."

"Oh..you're just scared I may know your face and sue you for physical injuries huh?..Let me see your face!.." He took a hold on the tray she was holding.

"No!"

"Let me see IT!" He started pulling it away from her face.

"NO!"

"I SAID LET ME SEE!"

**Meanwhile..**

Drew was getting bored of watching that tray-girl and Gary play tag of war so he just went into an empty table and looked at the beverages section on the menu.

"May I take your order, Sir..?" A waitress asked, panting.

Drew place down his menu and slowly looks up to the girl and—

"..I'll have a—"

"Drew?.."

"May?"

**With Misty.. (Her P.O.V.)**

"There!" I exclaimed, I have already finished cleaning this room I better be going back to..

_Door handle turns. A boy figure enters._

OW.

Oh. Crud. Is he the celebrity? Fortunately, I was at the back of the door, so he didn't see me when he entered, He also immediately lied down the bed and he was sleeping.(And..Unfortunately, I got banged by the door. )

"This is my chance..I gotta get out of here" I muttered.

The boy moved and I can now see his face..Wait he's...Oh you've got to be kidding me!

"Misty..?" He mumbled.

**With Dawn.. (Normal P.O.V.)**

Dawn already also finished cleaning room 204, She gathered up her stuff and went towards the door-

_**BANG**_**!**

She collided with a guy. A really familiar guy. She was at the top of him. Their faces inches away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): ** Cliffies.. Oh yeah!.. my fingers hurt now from typing. Oh I think I rushed a bit on some parts hehe.. pardon MEH! So what do you think? Is it exciting? LOVING IT? HATING IT? Stick around and find out what happen NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW… It'll boost my creativitiness!

See ya,

~RAWR


	4. Ouch!

**(A/N): ** Sorry for my terrible grammar and spelling mistakes. Gosh, I read what I wrote and It's terrible! Well, I'm not the best writer after all. And English is not my favorite subject. I prefer Filipino haha.. I speak English CARABAO.( really trying hard). Thanks again for the reviews. I'll do my best to be better.

**WARNING:** The Characters maybe OOC?…

**DISCLAIMER:** I, XxRawrILYxX, do **NO**T own anything in the story..except for the CHARACTERS you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like summertime!<strong>

Chapter four: Ouch!

**(AT THE RESTAURANT**)

This was the (tug of) war that SHE thought wouldn't end, the battle between two old friends, the so –called TRAY-GIRL and MR. PLAYBOY. Letting the tray that protected her IDENTITY slip away from her grasp, she knew that she was going to be discovered. She braced herself for HIS reaction, Gary's REACTION when he finds out that she was…

"LEAF!"

Leaf turned around to see the manager of the restaurant glaring at her, "What have you done to Mr. Gary Oak here!" She yelled, causing customers to look at them.

Gary was there but not what she expected him to be. He was lying on the ground, leaning against the wall, holding a tray, unconscious.

"Gary, I am so..so..SORRY! Wake Up!" Leaf shook his body. He didn't move. Or speak.

"..Better bring him to the CLINIC." One of the customers suggested.

**AT THAT TIME.. (with May and Drew)**

"Drew?" May blinked, staring at the current customer.

Drew was staring back at her, "May?" He asked in disbelief at the waitress. "When did you became a **SAUSAGE **waitress?" Drew laughed at her.

'DAMN.I think Ash is rubbing off on me!'

May felt her cheeks grew hot in embarrassment, "None of your business! And I'm NOT fat, JERK!" She stepped on his foot and starts walking away.

"Ow!..Why you little-!" Drew hopped on his good foot towards May and grabbed her wrist.

_**CRASH**_

" _Leaf, What have you done to Mr. Gary Oak here!"_

They both stared at Leaf and Gary's direction. Gary was out cold. Leaf was begging him to wake up.

Drew released May's wrist and quickly walked towards Leaf and Gary.

"..Better bring him to the CLINIC." He suggested to Leaf. Drew put one of Gary's arm up to his shoulder, Leaf did the same to Gary's other arm placing it on her shoulder.

They carried him to the Clinic which is a few meters away from the Restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to room 205.. with Misty<strong>

"Misty?" The male figure mumbled, lying on his bed turning to face towards Misty's direction.

Misty was startled. ' I am so dead '

"Mist?" He called again.

She observed him from a far; she could see him he had his eyes closed. 'Maybe he's sleep-talking..' She thought. ' I'll just make an excuse just to be sure..'

Misty stood up behind the door, " Uh..No! You must've mistaken me for a girl!" She chuckled in a very deep voice, placing her side ponytail **(her hair is** **long here)** above her upper lip to look like a mustache.

" Santa?" He asked Misty, " You also bring presents during summer?"

"Ah. Yes I do, little boy..Ho Ho Ho!"

"Why didn't you grant my Christmas wish before!"

" Your Christmas wish..? And what is that!" Misty furrowed her brow.

".. to see Misty again." Ash said in a soft voice. Misty bolt from the blue at what he had said to her..'What does he supposed to mean by that?'

She continued to play along,"umm..What happened to her?"

"She moved back to her sisters in Cerulean..when we were ten, and I ..really..really.." He stopped and snored continuously.

"..really? you really..What?" Misty asked once more, but he was already in deep slumber.

She sighed in defeat," Now what! How would I know?"

* * *

><p><strong>WITH DAWN.. ( Her P.o.V.)<strong>

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find <em>_you and I__** COLLIDE**__…._

I think I've fallen onto something soft and ..warm?. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face, I think I've seen him before..and He has purple hair? Wait.. OMG It's P-P-Paul Shinji!A blush crept over my face at the thought of him..I can SO feel his hot breath tickling my cheeks.. he's a lot cuter in person..awww..I could stare at him for a long time like this..

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me, Oh..my heart was thumping like crazy!

Paul opened his mouth and said, "Wow Dawn, You look so beautiful!"

"Huh?"

What? Did he just tell me that?..OMG! I could almost hear the love song playing in the background. He's so roma-

...

...

...

"I said, Will you get off of me?" Paul glared at me.

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrip!**_ The love song playing on my head screeched to halt. I quickly got off of Paul and apologized.

Paul stood up and entered room 204, "Watch where you're going next time, chamber maid!" He added, slamming the door.

Oh..HOW RUDE! I never thought he would be like that.. Hmmph!

"So if Paul is ONE of the celebrities we would assist..that means the other members are too?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLINIC w Leaf, Gary, and Drew..**

" May I know what happened to this young man?" The nurse inquired, placing an ice pack on Gary's head. "He hurt his head a little.."

"Ask the Tray-girl" Drew spoke as he motioned Leaf.

Leaf glared at Drew and told him, "My name is Leaf!" Then she looked at the nurse and explained what happened.

"He was tugging the tray forcibly away from me, Then, When I released it..He went flying to the wall..due to the force, I think."

"You should've just given the tray in the first place, Miss Leaf."

"Yes, I am sorry.."

"He needs rest, Keep an eye for him for awhile.." The nurse got to her feet and left the Clinic.

"Hey Leaf, I'll go get some drinks..want some?" Drew offered to Leaf.

"No Thanks.." She replied. After that, He was gone.

Leaf was all alone with poor unconscious Gary…" I never thought I could see you again..in person..Why did you leave me and became superstar? Was I not more important than your career?" She wept silently.

"Leaf?" came in another voice. "Are you okay?"

May went towards Leaf and hugged her, "shush..Don't cry Leaf, It's not your fault."

"Aww..Leafy. What happened?" Dawn walked in and embraced them both.

"A group hug? Without me?" Misty entered the Clinic and join them, completing the group. "Leaf, Gary's not dead yet, Is he?"

Leaf looked at her friends and smiled, "No.." She sniffed. "and..How on Earth did you know I was here?"

"May told us.." Dawn and Misty answered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drew and Paul..<strong>

"Open Up!"

"What do you want!" Paul replied, opening the door.

"Gary's in the Clinic." Drew informed the just-woke-up-from-a-nap-with-an-extra-grumpy-feeling- Paul.

"What.. Did he get hit by a girl again!"

"Uh..kind of."

"You better wake up Ash too."

"Okay, you go ahead to the Clinic."

* * *

><p><strong>CLINIC..<strong>

Dawn walked around the room contemplating everything that happened that day, Then it hit her." Girls, If G-PAD's here..and they're staying at the rooms…that means..They are the celebrities Sir. Dan told us!"

"WHAT!"

"Do you mean we're going to ASSIST them?" May shrieked.

Leaf covered May's mouth, "Shh..You wouldn't what to wake up Mr. G there."

_Knock. Knock._

"Uh..Hello girls?.." Miss Lannie went into the room, " The G-PADs are—"

"Here.. We know." They said altogether.

"So you know that you're Masters are them already? Sorry I didn't tell you girls sooner—" She paused, seeing Gary on the bed."What happened to Mr. Gary!"

"It was nothing.."Leaf said, slyly.

Miss Lannie glanced at Leaf and continued "Girls, Since they're here.. I would let you know whom you're assigned to…_outside_."

"Okay." They all move out of the clinic. Miss Lannie began announcing their name one by one.

"May Maple, Drew Hayden"

"What?"

"Dawn Berlitz, Paul Shinji"

"…"

Her friends all looked at Dawn curiously, "What, You're not happy?" They asked.

"Why should I be? He's so rude." She crossed her arms.

"Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum"

"Woah, lucky me!"Misty commented sarcastically.

"Leaf Green, Gary Oak.."

"That makes two of us, Misty..."

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GUYS..( Gary's P.o.V)<strong>

Ouch..My head hurts. What happened? Oh. That ...I opened my eyes and

..Saw the LIGHT..and I reached the light…

I touched it..That's when I realized,

...

...

...

...

..It was just an ordinary light bulb..and My friends were gazing at me weirdly.

"Are you alri—" Ash started.

I held up my hand and said firmly, "Don't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>( AN): **Oh gawd. Another short chappie. I noticed that it's kinda confusing and I put up some Oldrivalshipping Drama over there. NEXT CHAPTER would be better PROMISE! The FUN has just ONLY began… *evil laugh* If you're looking for romance they'll be in later chapters. STAY TUNE..REVIEW!

Chapter 5- SLAVES?

Preview..

"_rub my foot.."_

"_Whaat?"_

"_Hey, you're my assistant!"_

**~RAWR**


	5. SLAVES? part one

**(A/N): **Hello to the people who are reading my crazy fanfic. Thanks for the reviews again. This Chapter would be fun for the boys..I guess.. and HELL for the girls…muhahahaha I am so BAD..

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I have to write this OVER and OVER? I don't own Pokémon and the song 'Pyramid' by Charice Pempengco..( I LOVE HER! I'm Proud to be Filipino!)

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter 5: SLAVES?

**Girls..**

May woke up from her slumber, the sun rays shone through the blinds making the room quite lively, she glanced at the sleeping figures beside her bed; they were still recovering from yesterday's stress. ' I hope that was only a bad dream..what a beautiful day!' She smiled thoughtfully. Then she heard something or _someone_ knock on the door.

May sprang up from her bed, opened their door and found something down below, there was something sitting on the floor, the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life, It was still fresh and was sprinkled with water.

"A rose?" May asked to no one in particular. 'Who would give me such a thing?'

She picked up the red thorn less rose and examined it carefully. It has a note attached to its stem. May brought the red rose with a note to the bed room; she skimmed the note word by word, a tint of pink colored her cheeks.

_To May,_

_Sorry for insulting you the other day. I know you're just trying to do your work here. Please accept this rose as a peace offering. I am sorry again._

_From Drew._

"Wow. Drew never says sorry especially to me before." She mumbled, still blinking rapidly at the rose she was holding.

"Who says what?" another voice questioned. May was startled to see Dawn over her shoulder also staring at the rose, and smiling wickedly.

"Nothing!" She replied and quickly hid the rose. "That was nothing.."

Dawn narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Really?"

"Yes..Really!"

"Okay then, I'll go to the bathroom and get ready for work." Dawn walked through the bathroom door.

"Okay."May sighed in relief.

She looked around for any other person to see what she would do next, She took the rose, kiss it gently and sighed dreamily, After that, she noticed that there was a folded part of the note and opened it..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

'_P.S.: You're still fat like a big __**FAT**__ sausage XD…' _It read.

"What the-?"She cursed under her breath and tore the note in pieces. 'Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! May you're acting stupid' May slapped her forehead ten times.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drew..<strong>

"Drewy-boy, you're so BAD!" the voice on the other line said.

"Yeah..I know, Gary." Drew replied. He was currently on his bed talking to Gary on the phone since they were lazy to get up. "I can imagine her reaction right now!" He cackled.

"Hey Drew, can I ask you something?" Gary's tone changed into a serious one. "Did you get the name of the other waitress yesterday?"

"Uh Yeah.." He paused. "It was something like..ah..er..L-Le-Letty or something."

"Letty?"

"I am not sure..I always forget names." Drew pondered. "Is she your ex- girl or something?"

"Nope. But her voice sounds familiar."

"Hey, Have you ever wondered about the P.A.s Uncle than told us about, I heard that they're all girls."

"Really? I want to see those girls."

"Me too. I'll call the receptionist to bring my P.A. here later."

"Nice Idea..Drew" Gary smirked.

"..Pervert."

After Dawn and May dressed for work (as P.A.s) they decided to wake up the other two.

"Hey girls, wake up! Up! Up! Up!"

"Huh? What is it..is there a fire?" Misty jumped up from her bed.

"No Silly time for work!." Dawn ushered her to get dressed.

"..five more minutes, Mom!" Leaf yawned and got back to sleep.

"No you won't little Missy!" May helped Dawn and Pushed Leaf out of the bed making a loud THUD.

"Oh Fine!"

**With Paul..**

"Hello, I need assistance here at room 204.."

"Yes sir. Right away!" The receptionist replied and hanged up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the girls…<strong>

The girls were all dressed and ready for work, at this time they were eating their breakfasts when the phone rang.

"Hello..Dawn here speaking..Oh..You mean Right now?..Okay I'll be there."

" Duty calls..I have to go!" Dawn yelped finishing her breakfast, and quickly went out of their room.

May looked at the departing Dawn and commented, "I think she still has a thing for Paul!"

"I heard that!"

_**Krrrrrrrrring Krrrrrrrrrrrring**_ The phone rang again.

"I'll get it!" May went towards the phone and answered, "Hello?..Yes. Okay. We'll be there."

May turned to her friends, "Girls, Let's go to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN AND PAUL..<strong>

"Hello..? Mister Paul.." Dawn stepped in room 204, it was pretty dark inside. "Mister Pa—AAH" She spun and saw Paul holding dirty clothes. "Gawd. You scared me!"

"Hey.. You're that chamber maid."

"The name's Dawn, I am your assistant, Sir." She gulped.

"Then, wash these clothes." Paul shoved the dirty clothes to her hands.

"Eww.."

He stared back at her, His eyes oozing with somewhat like poison. Or Let's just say, If looks could kill..Dawn would be long gone dead.

"I mean..Okay." She spun around towards the door, still embracing the smelly clothes He had given her.

* * *

><p><strong>May and Drew..<strong>

'Okay this is it..Yes you can do this May, You'll just enter there in that room 206..act professional..This is gonna work. No ugly cabbage would ruin your perfect day. Yes..This is for that shopping spree..' May thought, pacing back and forth in front of room 206. After five minutes of arguing herself, The door opened unexpectedly revealing her worst nightmare..

"What are you doing here, walking around like that?" He asked. "Oh..you're stalking me now Eh?"

"Um..No!" She sweat dropped.

"Then, why are yo—Oh! You're my P.A.!"

"Uh..Uh..I." May stuttered, looking down at her feet.

Drew gazed at May and he could see that she's embarrassed about the situation," Hey, I need ASSISTANCE.." He gestured May to come inside.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN..( Laundry room ) (Her P.o.V.)<strong>

'What a rude guy. Shoving his stinky clothes to me..He never did say "please" or "Thank you."Curse YOU PAUL!' I thought over and over as I put his dreaded smelly clothes in the washing machine.

Now how to work this, I never got used to washing my clothes before…We usually go to the 'laundry shop' there at our place. I grabbed the laundry detergent and started pouring a little..but I got carried away and I accidentally poured it all. Hmm..No biggy It'll be cleaner I guess..

I pressed the button that looked like an on button and the washing machine roared to life.

While I wait for the clothes to be finished, I pulled out my IPod and listened to Miss Melody Starr's new song 'Pyramid'

_Stones  
>Heavy like the love you've shown<br>Solid as the ground we've known  
>And I just wanna carry on<em>

_We took it from the bottom up_  
><em>And even in a desert storm<em>  
><em>Sturdy as a rock, we hold<em>  
><em>Wishing every moment froze<em>

_Now I just wanna let you know_  
><em>Earthquakes can't shake us<em>  
><em>Cyclones can't break us<em>  
><em>Hurricanes can't take away our love<em>

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_  
><em>It feels just like it's heaven's touch<em>  
><em>Together at the top<em>  
><em>(At the top, baby)<em>  
><em>Like a pyramid<em>

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
><em>We'll never fall, just keep on going<em>  
><em>Forever we will stay<em>  
><em>Like a pyramid<em>

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_  
><em>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey<em>  
><em>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey<em>

Wow. I really like that song. Hmm..hey why is my feet wet? I looked down my feet and there I saw was thousands of bubbles! ..And more bubbles were pouring out from the washing machine! Whoops!

I hid my IPod to my purse and ran towards the washing machine to stop it. I kept pressing and pressing buttons but It was getting worse! More bubbles were flowing out of the machine, causing the room to be filled with it.

"Oh No! Help!"

**Meanwhile..( Normal P.o.V.)**

Paul was walking nearby the laundry room and heard a girl screaming, "Oh No! Help!" He sprinted in front of the Laundry room, and saw bubbles oozing out of the door. He opened the door and more bubbles gushed out of the room.

Paul dashed inside and pushed the off button on the machine. He glared at the girl near him.

"What were you doing? You don't know how to use the washing machine and you ruined my clothes!" He shouted furiously at her.

"hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny!" Paul yelled at that Dawn, "Tsk..Troublesome." He muttered.

"HAHAHAHA!" Dawn laughed pointing at his face. "..You-you hahahaha!"

Paul's face was indeed funny. He has bunch of bubbles on his upper lip that forms like a mustache and also at his chin which looks like a beard.

"haha,FUNNY!" He replied sarcastically, Scooping up bubbles and threw at her.

"haha—aaah!" Dawn stopped laughing, her face already covered in bubbles. " This. Is. War." She announced, also scooping up bubbles and tossed at Paul.

The janitor nearby looked at them weirdly as they started the bubble fight. 'hmm.. might just well mop this up' the janitor thought, cleaning the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>May and Drew..<strong>

"So..what do you want me to do?" May looked at the boy sitting in front of her.

"It's Master Drew to you.." Drew stared down at May.

May was crouching down to his feet as he commanded her to do so awhile ago.

"rub my foot" He ordered her.

"Whaat?"

"Hey, you're my _assistant_!"

May bit her lip as she said, "Yes..but I'm not your slave, Oh Master Drew!"

"But It was your fault my foot is in pain!"

"No..It was your fault because you're a JERK!"

"Oh..yeah?" He jeered, flipping his hair.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh..Yeah?"

"Hell,YEAH!

"Oh Really?"

"Really!" May shouted at the top of her lungs. Drew and May's face were close. Too Close.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Another short chappie (was that short? )brought to you by XxRawrILYxX. And this was a Contestshipping and Ikarishipping chapter! Don't worry Oldrivalshippers and Pokeshippers .. I'll post the part two of this chapter next time. REVIEW people. It makes me update faster.. Salamat! (Thank you!)

P.S.: If you're wondering where are the antagonists in this story. They'll show up soon and cause trouble.. oohh yeah!

Preview..

_Chapter 6: SLAVES? Part two_

"_Misty, whatever you do..Don't move."_

"_Huh..What?"_

_He went closer and closer to Misty and-_


	6. SLAVES? part two

**(A/N):** Again sorry for that last chapter because I rushed a bit and it's wrong grammarish ( LOL that's not a word.) I loved the bubble part too hahaha, I had fun writing that. I got that idea from the movie 'Just My Luck' except they didn't have a bubble war. Thanks again for the reviews.

_**light-chiix3**_, OMG.. I love you too! XD I love ya all!

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't OWN Pokémon.

**WARNING:** characters maybe OOC (because I like it that way)

"_Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll be always be behind you"_

_- BUTT_

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like summertime!<strong>

Chapter 6: SLAVES? Part two

**May and Drew**

_"Oh..yeah?" He jeered, flipping his hair._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Oh..Yeah?"_

_"Hell,YEAH!_

_"Oh Really?"_

_"Really!" May shouted at the top of her lungs. Drew and May's face were close. Too Close._

Drew felt the urge to do something different. Right here. Right at this moment. He slowly moved closer to her lips…

…

…

But the door swung open..revealing,

"Hey, Drew..Can I borrow y—" Ash began, but paused seeing the two seem to about to kiss. "I mean..never mind..please continue..Teehee!" He sweat dropped, closed the door and went back to his room. _'That was awkward'_

"Um..ah.." May looked away from Drew, her face colored red. "I'll just rub your stinky foot, Master Drew."

"Uh-uh..ye-yeah" Drew stuttered, his face also red like tomato. 'Nice, Ash pops in the most awkward moment ever' He thought and face-palmed.

Rubbing/Massaging Drew's foot, May looked up to Drew and said, "Thanks for the rose, Drew..but I'm notfat."

"Yes you are, you basically eat everything when you have a chance."

"But that doesn't mean I'm fat."

"Do you like cake?"

"Cake! what kind!" She stood up and placed her hand onto Drew's shoulders.

"Chocolate."

"Yum. Where is it?"

"See I told you, I was just testing you."

"Aww..but where is it?" She pouted, looking around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 205..<strong>

"You saw what?"Gary from the other line shouted. "You saw..Drew kissing with his P.A.?"

"Yes..and not only that she's—Pikachu stop it!"

"Pikachu?"

"Uh..Sorry that was my pet, tarantula..he's crawling on my back!"

Gary stifled his laugh. "You named your pet Pikachu?"

"Hey! I always wished that I had a real Pikachu..anyways.." Ash said, changing the subject back to where it started. "Drew was kissing May!"

"Oh..that girl she talks about eh?"

"Confirmed."

"Speaking of P.A., I think someone's knocking on my door right now."

"Okay, mine too. Bye" Ash hanged up.

"Come In!"

The door opened revealing Misty slowly carrying the tray with large amount of food. "Sir., Here's your breakfast you're asking for."She placed the food on the table.

"Misty?"

"Uh..Hey!" Misty greeted. "long time no see..huh?"

"Woaah..I can't believe it. Is that you?" He examined her closely. "You've changed."

"That better be a compliment, Ketchum!" She threatened.

"Don't worry.." Ash reassured her. "You've changed in a nice way.."

Misty stared at him in the eyes."You too.."She smiled. "Hey, I think I heard your stomach rumbling."

"Uh..Misty.." His face became pale.

"Hmm?"

"Misty..Whatever I do, don't move." Ash said to her in a soft voice, staring at the thing on top of Misty's head.

"Huh..What?"

He went closer and closer to Misty and slowly reached something on her head. While Ash was removing 'Pikachu' of her head, Misty stared with wide-eyes at the tarantula he was holding in front of her face.

"Aaah .. b-b-BUG!" She cried, grabbing her trusty mallet out of nowhere and started bashing the little creature. "Stupid, Ugly, little, creature.. Trying to eat me!"

"Pikachu! " Ash ran towards his squished pet. "Noooooooooo!"

"You named your pet Pikachu!"

"You-you…killed him!" He burst into tears. "That cost me 1,000 dollars..not including the food!"

"Pssh.. For Pete's sake it's just a stupid, ugly, SPIDER!..quit being a crybaby.." Misty uttered, placing away her mallet where in hell she got it from.

Ash turned around to face Misty, "Who are you calling crybaby!..Aaah look!..a BUG..stupid ugly little creature, trying to eat me!" He mimicked Misty. "You're the crybaby!" he finished, sticking his tongue out.

Misty faced away from him, her arms crossed, "I am not!" She denied.

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Are Too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE too!"

"Am Not!"

"ARE TOOOO!"

"Am Nooooooot!"

"Are tooooooooooo."

"Am too."

"Are Not." Ash stopped and realized something, Misty was laughing at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha.. I tricked you!"

"Oh!" He said while face-palming himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf and Gary..<strong>

Gary was lying down on his bed, his face covered with a pillow. Leaf opened the door carrying 'Gary's breakfast in bed', and set it on his bed. "Sir., your food is here."She squeaked.

"Hey, would you mind massaging my back?" Gary turned to his back. "Come on don't be shy."

"Uh..Sure." She slowly stepped closer towards Gary.

Gary suddenly sat straight up, still not facing Leaf and removed his shirt. "Can yo—" He started.

..But he was cut off by Leaf smashing his head with a vase. "Pervert!" She yelled. Leaf gazed at Gary, he was unconscious _**again**_. 'Great Leaf, you did it again! Now you killed him!'

"Gary..are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone, poking his exposed back.

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

_**Poke.**_

"DAMN. his dead! Now what? Hey.. Don't expect me to pay for your funeral, Gary Oak!" She shouted to his ear.

Leaf grabbed the glass of water sitting on his bed and splashed it on his back.

"COLD!" Gary jumped out of his bed and shivered involuntarily. "L-L-Le-Leaf?"

"Sorry again, Gary!" She said, popping out her index and middle fingers, making it like the letter V.

"I knew it, you're that tray girl!"

"Well yeah.. I'm sorry about that!" Leaf apologized. "..and why did you take of your shirt huh!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because..I wanted you to pour that healing massage oil I just bought the other month. I tried to tell you but you knocked me out again!" Gary explained carefully to Leaf. "Now massage me!"

"Uh..yeah." She poured out an amount of oil onto her hands and gently massaged Gary's back.

"By the way Leaf, Since it seems you're my assistant I want you to go to the pool with us later..You now, to catch things up.."

"Okay.." She beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>STUDIO..<strong>

_"…Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey, Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah..Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey!…Pyramid.."_Miss Melody Starr sang perfectly.

"That was beautiful, Honey!" The director complimented, clapping along with the staff and crew at the studio.

"Thanks, Direct Harley.."

"Melody!" a girl ran towards her, "They're here!"

"Who are exactly here, Brianna?"

Brianna moved aside revealing identical twin sisters named Katie and Katherine. They were one of the top models in their country.

Katie stepped forward and hugged Melody, "Hey, nice to see you again, Mel"

"Since when did you girls come back from Paris?"

"We got here awhile for our photo shoot and we're planning to stay at a resort." Katherine answered Melody.

Brianna grinned at her friends, "Oh..I know a good resort."

**BACK TO DAWN AND PAUL..**

Laughter filled the air in the messy and still filled with bubbles, Laundry room. Dawn was really enjoying this war even though her body was covered already with bubbles. So was Paul, he even smiled?..(woah that's weird)

"Hahaha..aaah.." Dawn sat on the ground, tired already from the non-stop bubble fight, she glanced Paul also sitting on the ground with a small smile on his lips. "You know, I never seen you smile before even in magazines, tabloids, and on national television..and now you're smiling? You should that more often, Paul."

"Me? Smiling..no." He went back to his normal grumpiness. "I do not smile."

"Yes you are! I am honored to make you smile, Oh Grumpiness!"Dawn curtseyed in front of Paul.

"Aha!" Leaf and Gary both exclaimed, startling Dawn and Paul. "You too..are dating in a laundry room!"

"No! we're not dating." Dawn waved her hands to emphasis.

"Dude, I saw you smiling!" Gary punched Paul's shoulder playfully. "Is it the end of the world?"

"Come on Dawn, Let's head to our room first and get you changed, you are so wet." Leaf assisted Dawn outside the room. "After that, we'll go to the pool."

**Meanwhile.. (Misty and Ash)**

"Hurry up, Misty..I think we're the only ones who are not at the pool!" Ash told Misty, waiting for Misty near at the revolving door.

"I c-c-could speed u-up when you help me carry your heavy bag!"

He leaned against the revolving door, "Sure..Mis—AAAAH!" The revolving door spun around and Ash ended up outside of the building. "Misty?..Where are you?" He asked, pushing the revolving door.

"Ash?" Misty also spun the door but Ash was not insight. He was inside again. "Misty?" he called her again from inside.

"Where are you?" She went inside again.

"I am here..Where are you?"He was also spun outside again.

"Stay away from the door, Stupid. I'll be there!"

"Huh..What?"

Misty pushed the door again and Ash ended up inside, "I said, Stay away!"

"Wheeee….Do it again!"

* * *

><p><strong>With May and Drew..<strong>

_You received one text message from: Gary Oak_

Drew opened the message and read it aloud, "Head to the pool, we will be there. Bring your date."

"Date?" May asked Drew, her lips covered with chocolate.

"He's just kidding, finish your cake and we'll go to the pool." Drew replied casually.

She put a mouthful of cake and said, "Hmm..Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>With the Mean girls..<strong>

'_..and on our entertainment news the all singing boy group/bad, G-PAD are said to be taking a vacation at Liberte' Tropical Resort' _The radio on Melody's car said.

"I can't believe it! Ash didn't tell me he's going to Liberte' Tropical Resort." Melody shouted, steering wheel in hand.

"Don't worry Melody, That's why we are going to that resort I'm telling you!" Brianna reassured her.

"You mean, We are going to see Gary again and his group!" The twins squealed from the backseat.

"Yes we are!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I always wanted a real Pikachu too (.. being in the real world sucks D: ) More dramas coming up soon in next chapters. But I am sad to say, I won't be updating tomorrow *cries* …Because I am only borrowing the laptop I am using right now and I could only borrow it during Monday-Saturday, It's Saturday here in the Phil. Don't worry I'll update, PROMISE! Anyways..**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Me:** Misty, WHY DID YOU KILL 'Pikachu'?

**Misty: **Because you told me to..

**Me: **Oh. I did?


	7. Boys and Girls meet their matches!

**May: Hello everyone! I am going to take over this story for a short time since the author is still tired from her trip..**

**Drew: No.. the author is just lazy and May wants to remove Contestshipping in the story…**

_**Anti-contestshipping shippers: YEHEY!**_

**May: Hey! I am in charge here Mr. Snot head and I would be happy if I can actually remove CONTESTSHIPPING HERE but I can't!**

_**Contestshippers: YES!**_

**Drew: Yeah..Yeah..tell that to yourself! I know deep inside you're a contestshipper..Huh? *nudges May***

**May: *ignores him* XxRawrILYxX does not own Pokémon.**

**Drew: Hey Maaaaaaay give papa some shugaaah! *makes kissy faces***

**May: SHUT UP! *pushes Drew at the nearby cliff***

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like summertime!<strong>

Chapter seven: Boys and Girls meet their matches

"Aaah..I just love this resort!"

"Hey Leaf! Get us more smoothies.."

"June, fan faster It's too hot!"

"It's May. Do I need to tell you again, Oh Master Drew?"

"Troublesome, I told you we can't be friends or 'besties'!"

At the moment the G-PAD are louging around the pool sitting in a beach chair of their own, sipping the rest of the soon to be empty fresh fruit smoothies and of course they're with their own extra special so-called 'Personal Assistants'.

"Fine. Who says I want to be your friend, Grumpy!" Dawn shot back. "No wonder you don't have other friends..such an emo."

"What?"

"Um..nothing! Did I say something? Did you hear me say something?" She said innocently.

"Hey April, fetch my beach towel!"Drew commanded, snapping his fingers at May. "..and after that you pay for the smoothies, you can also clean my bedroom, do my laundry, fix my bathroom because it's leaking and feed my fis—"

"Wait. Hold it! Do you think I am some kind of robot maid for you!" May yelped. "..So rubbing your nasty foot and fanning you like an electric fan is not enough?"

"Yes. Yes. And another big Yes." He smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"Gary, Is this is the 'catch-up on things' you were saying?.."Leaf stated, carrying another batch of fresh smoothies on a tray.<p>

Grabbing a mango smoothie from the tray Gary replied, "Nope. I still can't believe that you girls are OUR .."

"And we still can't believe you guys are our Masters!" Dawn answered, clasping her hands. "..Can I get your autograph Master Gary?"

'_Oh, I just can't get enough, Find my stoup I need to fill me up..It feels so good it must be love..It's everything that I've been dreaming of'_ Leaf's phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Leaf..It's Jude. How are you?"_ The voice said from the other line.

"Hi Jude! I'm doing well. You?"

"_I'm okay. I'll be visiting you there in the resort you told me."_

"Here? Okay see you soon then.."

"_Okay..Bye Leaf! I love you.."_

"Uh. I love ya too! Bye." She said and hanged up.

"Was that Jude?" Dawn looked at Leaf. " Aww..I told ya your boyfriend misses you too."

Hearing this, Gary choked on his mango smoothie, "B-b-boyfriend?" He questioned at the girl standing beside him. " You..you actually have a boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh she does and he's very nice, sweet, humble, simple, and not to mention a gentleman!"Dawn responded for Leaf. "..He's the PERFECT boyfriend for Leaf!"

" ..and He's coming here?"

Leaf gazed at them and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Misty, What are you looking at?" Ash asked Misty. Misty was looking at one of the lifeguard nearby the pool staring back at her and slowly the guy was approaching her. "Who's that?"<p>

"Hello Misty!" the guy greeted at her. "Nice to see your beautiful face and those enchanting eyes again!"

"Oh Hi Rudy! Nice to see you too.." She replied, blushing at his compliment.

"I'm sorry I haven't bought you a bouquet of flowers yet. I didn't know you were here.."

"It's okay..I just got here. Hey you're a lifeguard too?"

"Yes, it's my job aside from modeling and doing commercials."

"Nice..and—"

"Ahem. I am human too you know?" Ash interrupted their conversation.

Misty stopped, looked at the boy and murmured, "You should just shut up and go somewhere else. You are disturbing!"

"..but who is this guy?"He murmured back.

"No. It's okay Misty." Rudy told her in a soft voice and shook hands with Ash. "I'm Rudy, You are probably Ash Ketchum, one of the G-PADs. I am pleased to meet you!"He went on and glanced at the other girls and boys close to them. "..and hello to you too guys and charming ladies!"

"Hey Rudy!" Gary stood up and greeted him. "Nice to see you pal, I haven't seen you since last commercial taping."

"Rudy, Why won't you join us for a while?" Drew suggested. "I can ask July here to rub your feet too!"

"IT'S MAY!"

"Yeah whatever, January or February.."

"No thanks Drew, I'll just look out for people and make sure everybody's safe.." He said, and waved his hand good-bye. "See you around and stay beautiful, Misty!"

Ash glared at Rudy's departing figure, "What a loser.."

"See you too" Misty sighed dreamily.

"Aww…" The other girls squealed. "So sweet!"

"Maybe he's the knight and shining armor you were looking for Misty!" Dawn commented. "I mean he's always there.."

".. And why won't you let him be your boyfriend already. Come on he's been courting you for a long time already. Don't tell us you don't like him." Leaf added.

"Actually I do. But I'm still not sure..If-"

* * *

><p>"Look girls! Do you see what I am looking at right now?" Brianna whispered at her friends beside her, They were hiding behind the palm trees in close proximity to the pool where our main characters are.<p>

"Yes, G-PADs here..and they're with those cheap looking girls!" Melody said, looking through the binoculars.

"They look like some kind of maid or something.." Katie pointed out.

"Hey..I know that other girl there!" Katherine indicated Leaf. "That's Leaf Green, She was my best friend when I was about 6 or 8. But when I found out that Leaf had a crush on Gary..I don't want to speak to her since then."

"Oooh, I remember that too! Gary and Leaf were pretty close eh, Katherine?"Katie teased her sister.

"Girls, stop it! I think we should show those girls that they're not worthy of spending time with our future husbands."Brianna smiled wickedly..that looked like saying 'I-have-an-evil-plan.'

The girls stood up from their hiding place, fixed their makeup, and strutted towards the pool where the aforementioned group (with their 'maids') was at.

"What a coincidence seeing you guys here!" Melody grinned at the group. "How's my Ash doing? Why didn't you call me or pm me that you are going to this resort?" She stepped closer to Ash to give a kiss on the cheek.

"Hold IT! " Misty held her hand up at Melody's face. "Ash doesn't talk to 'girlfriend wanna-bes'!"

"Wait! Are you his girlfriend or something!"She demanded her hands on her hips.

"No! But I'm his personal assistant and a..uh.. bodyguard. Nobody should run up to him without his permission."

"Look carrot girl, I am Melody Starr…a celebrity that everybody dies for just to be with her, the girl that everyone looked up to, a special star that nobody would dare lay a finger on what's rightfully hers!"

"Uh..I'll be at the restaurant for a minute." Ash slipped out from the current girl cat fight.

"Oh Mr. Drew!" Brianna said in a sing-song voice and rushed towards Drew to hug him.. but she was 'accidentally' tripped courtesy of May, Brianna's face fell down on the floor.

"Whoops..my bad!" May looked down at the fuming Brianna.

Katie approached Paul and started talking to him, "Hi, I am Katie just got from Paris. I heard you have a new single! I adore your music..oh and you have a great talent!"

"Hn.."

"Um..So I was thinking you and I could collaborate on a song. I'm a composer too.."

"Hmm..that's nice."

"are you in?"

"…"

"We could sell a lot on our songs and we can even go to different countries to do concerts!"

"..."

"Do you like my idea?"

"…"

"It will be fun! So are you in or what?"

"No, I think I'm not interested.."

"What!" Katie's mouth flew open.

Dawn laughed at Katie's style on trying to talk with a grumpy guy like him.

"—and what are you laughing at?" She looked at Dawn sternly.

"He doesn't like girls that annoys him.."

* * *

><p>"Hi Gary!" Katherine waved hello to Gary and walked closer to him. "Long time no see!"<p>

"Katherine?" Leaf and Gary both exclaimed.

"The last time I saw you was back when we were kids!"She embraced Gary. "I miss you!"

Gary returned the hug,"Hey Katherine! I haven't seen you in years.."

Leaf turned away from the occurring scene, _'He hasn't seen her in years? That means she's the special girl he said in an interview I watched..'_ She thought.

Katherine pulled away from the hug and stared at Leaf, "Hi Leaf, Nice to see my best friend again!"

Leaf faced Katherine and smiled at her, "Uh..Hi!"

* * *

><p><strong>May: And that was another short chapter just to make you people who really like this crazy fanfiction the author writes us about.. happy. *reads a note* She says thanks for the reviews and for those kind words of support. She also says that she was supposed to give you all strawberries from strawberry farm but apparently Ash ate it all…<strong>

**Drew:..and *also reading a note* She apologizes for not updating so fast. There would be also a part two of this chapter..**

**May: Drew? I thought I killed you already!**

**Drew: No need to worry! You can't kill me because you are my LIFE! *tosses a rose***

**May: I think I want to commit suicide now.**

**Drew: PLEASE REVIEW before May commit suicide! ( and yes I am just teasing May)**


	8. Boys and Girls meet their matches 2?

**(A/N): **..O.O…you people are crazy enough to read this story and favorite it? Let's all be crazy! I just got back from Baguio and I'm back home again (and I'm alone ) That's why I'm here..to update..again..so that I won't be talking to myself. I was supposed to be posting chapter 7 today..but _**someone**_ decided to take over. Don't worry people! May is still alive. I wouldn't let her die because she has to marry Drew first! *insert evil laugh here*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and the song involved here. I only own Katie, Katherine, and Jude.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter eight: Boys and Girls meet their matches 2?

"..How about a get-together dinner later at the restaurant?" Katherine flashed a smile at Gary and Leaf."Don't worry.. It's my treat, You can also bring your friends."

"Sure.." They both said.

"I think we should break up the fight. Should we?"Drew asked Paul. Katie was shouting at Dawn, Misty and Melody was having a great debate on something about popularity and simplicity, and Brianna was ready to wrestle May.

"Nah..Enjoy the show." He replied and put his hands at the back of his head.

_**Whistle blows.**_

"Stop IT!" Miss Lannie shouted. "Young Ladies, You should be ashamed of yourselves fighting over something here in this resort where everyone should be RELAXING!"She went on. "Misty, May, and Dawn..You know that you are just employees here and nothing else. Apologize, everyone!"

The girls stopped at what they were doing and apologized to each other..well kind of..

"Sorry.." They all said but they were still glaring at each other.

"I came here to tell you that this young man.." Lannie pointed at her right where a group of boys were at. "…is looking for Miss Leaf Green."She said and took off.

"Jude?"

"Kenny!"

"Brendan?"

"Wow. You arrived fast." Leaf ran towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah..because I missed you so much." Jude replied, pulling her into a hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh..Yes of course!"

"Drew, If you guys need me..I'll be at my room." Gary told Drew, and went inside the building without any other word coming from him.

"Gary!" Katherine sped up and went inside with Gary. Leaf glanced at Gary's direction but he was already running up to the building with Katherine tagging along.

* * *

><p>"Kenny!" Dawn waved hello at her long time friend.<p>

"Dee-Dee!" He greeted her back.

Dawn's face flustered hearing the nickname he just called her, "Stop calling me Dee-Dee!"

"Dee-Dee?" Paul snickered at her. "..nice nickname, Troublesome."

"The name's DAWN! D-A-W-N. Why can't you guys remember my name!" She yelled furiously, and you could even picture a volcano erupting from the background.

"Don't worry Dee-Dee, I'll remember." Kenny laughed. "How about we talk about it with ice cream? My treat."

Her face calmed a bit, "Ice cream!"

Paul held her arm back and said, "Wait. You're leaving me?..I'm your boss."

"I thought you don't like me around because I am so annoying?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, but I need you to get my—"

He was cut off seeing that they were heading to an ice cream parlor just near the building resort.

"Fine. I don't need that Troublesome girl.."

"Yes you don't. I can get your stuff just for you and serve you better than that cheap Dawn girl." Katie batted her eyelashes.

* * *

><p>"Hi May!" Brendan walked closer to May, a bouquet of flower in hand. "Nice to see you."<p>

"Hi! Is that for me?" She responded bashfully, looking at the bouquet.

Brendan smiled and gave the bouquet to her, "Yes. For the lovely May.." He said. "I heard from Jude that you girls are here with Leaf so I bought that for you."

"Aaww..thanks."

"What a show-off!" Drew commented, and flicked his hair. "…and just because he gave you a stupid flower you go gaga over him, December."

May glared at Drew, "Look. He gives me flowers in a nice way, Unlike you..giving a stupid flower with a note that says sorry which isn't even sincere."

"Sincere? Ha. Why would I say sorry to you in the first place? You stepped on my foot with your big fat foot!"

She scoffed at him, "So, now it's my fault?"

"Yes it's your entire FAULT!"

"Listen Drew, I think it's not appropriate for girls like May being bashed by your ear-piercing tone." Brendan stood up for May. "Come on May, Let's go somewhere else.."

Brendan held May's hand and walked away from Drew.

"What?"

"Mr. Drew, I think it's best if you should just leave them alone." Brianna told Drew.

Melody grew tired watching Brianna and Katie making their move to Drew and Paul respectively, She went back inside the lobby to look for Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>

Misty went to Daniel's restaurant to find Ash eating lunch buffet, "Ash?"

"Hey Misty..how's y—ow!" Misty slapped him in the face. "—What's your problem?"

"Idiot, why did you leave me there with your 'girlfriend'?"

"She's not my girlfriend.."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really..really?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"Oh..okay but you could have help me beat her into pulp."

"You can do that just by yourself.." He said, and pushed a plate to her."But you can help me with this."

Taking the plate, she smiled and ate a bit of what's in it..but it tastes something familiar... Like..

...

...

...

Misty examined the plate he had given her..There was a carrot cake.."Yuck a carrot cake!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Jude and Leaf..<strong>

"Leaf?"

"Hmm.."

"Why are quiet all of sudden after that Gary guy took off?"Jude asked Leaf suddenly. "Who is he in your life?"

"Heisjustafriend!" She answered quickly.

Jude looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I mean..He's my childhood friend and my boss here."

"Oh yeah..you're an assistant. Sorry I forgot."

"It's okay. But I should go back to him now because I might get fired."

"Sure." Jude replied and leaned in to kiss her lips but Leaf moved her head away, "I really have to go." With that said, she went back inside to the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I suggest you to play 'Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift' on your computer while reading this part…To make it more enjoyable ;)) <strong>_

**Back with Gary…**

"Why did I just walk out like that? You're a coward!" Gary said to himself staring at the mirror. "No way..I was jealous of that! No not jealous..na-ah. Gary Oak never gets jealous. I mean I do have a lot of girlfriends everywhere but—aaaaaah!"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I told you Katherine, I don't need your help!" He shouted at the door.

"It's me Leaf!"

"Leaf?"Gary straightened up, fixed himself and opened the door, "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine, happy?"He faked a smile and started closing the door.

She stopped the door from closing, "No..You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No! You're not..quit pretending."

"I'm not pretending...See?" He smiled showing his teeth.

"Tell me what's wrong or else I-"

"-Or else what?"

"I will.." Leaf spotted his guitar on the floor. "..take your guitar!" She held it up away from him.

"Fine. take it! See If I care." He crossed his arms.

"Okay.." She smiled at him wickedly and started strumming the guitar.

"Hey I know that song.." Gary stared at her, Leaf was humming while strumming the guitar.

"…_'Cause everything you do and words you say, You know that it all takes my breath away..And now I'm left with nothing.." _Gary sang.

Leaf started singing with him, _"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one..But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

"_I remember every look upon your face.."_ She sang looking at him and smiled.

"_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing…" _He continued and pretended to breathe heavily.

Leaf laughed at him but closed her eyes when she sang, "_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing.."_

"_..That maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one…" They both sang together harmoniously._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the room…<strong>

"I'm so full!" Ash said, rubbing his tummy. They were about to check on Gary and make sure if he's okay.

"Wait. Did you hear that, Ash?" Misty paused and placed her ear on the door.

"Hear..what?"

"Sshh..Come here.."

"Someone's singing!" He told her, pressing his ear on the door too. "I think it's Gary and that Katherine girl."

"Or Leaf!" She added.

**Inside the room..**

Leaf was still strumming on the guitar while Gary heard something or _someone _on the other side of the door.

"_I think it's Gary and that Katherine girl.."_

"_Or Leaf!"_

Gary opened the door quickly revealing Ash and Misty, They fell down on Gary's bedroom floor.

"Uh..Hello!" They both smiled sheepishly.

Leaf and Gary glared at them, "You were spying on us?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** That's chapter 8 just for you! Sorry It's short again.(Was this chapter short? I can't really tell).. I thank you people for the reviews..I less than three you! (I am very flattered by your reviews actually.) This chapter is especially made for Oldrivalshippers out there..kinda..I think. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping on the next chapters…

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~RAWR**


	9. Ice cream and jealousy

**Dawn:** **Hi, This is Dawn Berlitz live in Cerulean City, studio 6 to give you the latest update of this story and I'm with Mr. Paul..sitting over there-*points at a chair nearby***

**Paul:*looks around * How the heck did I get in here?**

**Dawn: -and In case If you're wondering why we're here, It's because the author asked us to do so.**

**Paul: *looks for a door*What the hell? There's no door here!**

**Dawn: The author locked us up here. You have no choice..**

**Paul: *sits down*Fine. XxRawrILYxX does not own Pokémon. There I did it! Can I get back already?**

**Dawn: Sorry..We have to stay here until this chapter ends.**

**Paul: *faints***

**Dawn: *dials a number* Hello 911? There's a prune passed out on the floor…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter nine: Ice cream and jealousy

**With Paul, Katie, Dawn, and Kenny..**

"Paulie, Let's go get ice cream too!" Katie was tugging him to the ice cream parlor where Dawn and Kenny were at. _**(A/N: I forgot to insert this to the last chapter.)**_

Paul was now seated on a chair with Katie beside him happily eating her ice cream sundae. He spotted Dawn and Kenny laughing, at a nearby table.

"-Haha..ooh I remember that!" Dawn giggled, shoving a mouthful of ice cream to her mouth.

"Yeah I know right?"Kenny smiled at her."Oh..you have a little smudge there…." He pointed at corner of her mouth.

She took out a clean tissue and wiped her mouth, "Gone?"

"You missed it.."Kenny informed. He took another clean tissue from the table, went forward to her and dabbed the chocolate syrup from her mouth. "There all done!"

Katie glanced at the scowling Paul and offered him a sundae she just ordered for him, "You want some?"

Paul glared at Katie, grabbed the sundae and devoured it ferociously, still grimacing at the other two.

"I think those two are cute together, I mean.. look they're, like, close to each other.." Katie commented, pointing at Dawn and Kenny with a spoon. "We could be close like that!"

"I'm not interested.."

Meanwhile, Dawn saw Paul at the corner of her eye sitting with Katie, they were talking about something. _'He's having fun..with her..I guess.' _She thought and let her eyes stare back at Kenny.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drew and Brianna..<strong>

"Mr. Drew..how about we go to the beach?" Brianna looked hopefully at Drew. "It's nice and romantic and..wait" She was catching up with Drew. Drew was running away from her, looking for his missing P.A."…stop looking for her!"

Drew was annoyed by the little brat, "Quit following me!"

**With May and Brendan..**

May and Brendan were strolling around the resort hand in hand, "May, tell me why are you working with that kind of guy?" Brendan complained. "Just because he's a celebrity, he has the right to step on you."

"But that's Drew Hayden, That's he's personality. He's mean, obnoxious, and arrogant." May pointed out. "You can't change that. I am only doing this for work nothing else."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes. I am."She said confidently, "He's just an ugly grass-head that needs to be cut by Incredible May."

Brendan and May laughed. However, their laughter soon faded away when they saw ugly grass-head Drew, himself, in front of them.

_Silence_.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Brendan broke the silence. "Take care, May!" He winked at her and went back inside.

She waved her hand good-bye, "Take care too."

May and Drew were left alone. Together. Again. "Tsk..Tsk..May oh May, leaving your Master Drew there at the pool with a sea witch is so unforgivable..Uncle Dan would be disappointed."

"Uncle Dan?" May looked at him curiously.

"Sir. Daniel Hayden is my Uncle."

"Oh, Please, oh please don't tell him this..he would fire me!" She begged him. "..then I would never get that cute dress at the Department Store!"She cringed at the last sentence.

"Don't worry, As long as you do my orders I won't tell him." He smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf and Gary…<strong>

It was already 4 p.m. in the afternoon. Leaf and Gary were heading to the restaurant to see Katherine for a while. Katherine cancelled the get-together dinner seeing all the tension happening to Gary's and Leaf's friends.

"Are you sure that it's okay to leave _them _there?" Leaf questioned Gary. She was worried about _their_ situation. "We were a little harsh, aren't we?"

"Chill, They'll be okay.." He reassured Leaf. "That will teach them not to spy on us ... especially when we are alone." Gary mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Yooohooo!" Katherine signaled them to a table. "Here!"

They both took a seat while Katherine started the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash and Misty…<strong>

"I hate you."

"But..It was funny!" Ash laughed at her. "You could have seen your face when you saw that carrot cake."

"Laugh all you want now 'cause if I got untied here I will kick your butt."

Misty and Ash were currently tied up in chairs back-to-back inside Gary's room.

"Geez..No need to be brutal. I was just kidding, Mist."

"Ugh! If I saw Leaf and Gary I would kill the living daylights out of them."

'_Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who says you're the only one that's hurting—' _Misty's phone rang.

Misty's phone dropped from her pocket and landed to her feet.

She quickly pressed the accept button with her foot, and answered, "Hello? If this is Leaf, Get your butt here this instance and let us out!"

"_Uh..No. This is Rudy, What happened?"_

She sweat dropped and said, "Um. Sorry about that! I need help Rudy..wait..How did ya know my number?"

Ash looked back over his shoulder, "Is that Rudy?"

"_I got it from May. Is there someone with you there? I think I heard someone."_

"That's why I need your help. Leaf and Gary tied me and this moron here up at Gary's room.."

"I heard that!"

"_Okay, I'll be there!..oh and before I forget, May I ask you to have dinner with me?"_

"Yes, of course Rudy!" Misty exclaimed her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Please Hurry!"

"Sheesh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Restaurant..<strong>

After recalling numerous childhood memories with Leaf and Katherine, Gary stood up from his seat and excused himself to go to the comfort room. Once Gary was gone, Katherine commenced the girl-talk.

"So. Are you with that Jude?"She asked her, sipping a glass of water.

"Uh..Yes!"

"You don't have any feelings with Gary now, huh?"

"Yes.."

"That's Great. Can I ask a favor?"Katherine gazed at Leaf sincerely. "..Can you set me and Gary up? You know, help me win his heart."

"..Um Sure?"

"OMG! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She pushed her chair and jumped up and down "..You're still the best, best friend!" She said, hugging her.

Leaf frowned. She doesn't know why but she thinks there's something wrong..._'but I can't let down my old best friend, right?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' room..<strong>

After a hard day's work, May, Leaf, and Dawn decided to have some girl bonding in their room before they go to sleep. Misty wasn't able to be with them since she went out with Rudy for dinner.

"I heard May went for a stroll with someone!" Dawn teased the brunette. "..H.H.W.W."

May turned to face Dawn, "Me and Brendan?..that was nothing..what's H.H.W.W.?"

"Holding hands while walking." Leaf informed her.

Dawn's attention, then, turned to Leaf, "Hey Leaf, Misty told me you sang with Master G!"

"..and you tied Misty and Ash." May added.

"She told you that?"

"Yep and when she comes back from her date she's gonna kill both of you and Gary!"

Leaf gulped. "Well, I saw your Master Paul with Katie.." She tried to change the topic.

"You did?" Dawn's eyes widen. "What did they do?"

"They kissed."

...

...

...

...

"What?" She screamed extremely loud.

May and Leaf both laughed at Dawn's horrified face, "Just kidding!..Paul was just scowling at a name.."

"My name?"

"Actually, it was Troublesome.."

* * *

><p><strong>With Mean girls..<strong>

"Nothing worked out on that cold hearted guy!" Katie complained, pacing around the room. "I mean..I'm pretty and popular.. But he always stares at that Dawn girl!"

Brianna was tired staring at Katie walking around, "Will you stop spinning? Katie, I know you want that guy but you should plan something to get rid of that girl!"

"Yes, We should." Melody agreed with Brianna. "We should get rid of those girls!"

Katherine smiled at her friends in no doubt, "I don't need to get rid of Leaf already!"

"What!" Her friends exclaimed.

"because..she'll be the key to win Gary's heart for me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): SHORT AGAIN.** I am soooooo sorry…If this chapter not what you expected for…Gosh there's so much DRAMA and jealousiesness (-not a word)! It's okay if you hate this. I'm sad to say..MORE jellies coming right up. _ Don't worry after the storm there will be a rainbow!_

**What will happen next? Why did Paul eat ice cream that way..is he hungry or what? What will happen with Misty's date w/ Rudy? Why did Ash say 'Sheesh'?Did Ash got his butt kicked? What's going on with May and Drew? Why did Leaf agreed to help Katherine? What's Melody and Brianna's evil plan? Why the heck am I asking you these questions? XD (pardon me again.) Find out next TIME!  
><strong>

**Dawn: And that's the update..Review! Anonymous reviews are welcomed. ^_^ **

**Paul: ...**

**Dawn: *pokes Paul* Pau-lar bear? are you alright?... where's the ambulance when you need it!  
><strong>


	10. Barney!

**(A/N):** Thanks again for the reviews. From now on, I will update once or twice a week (due to broken laptop). My goal is to finish this before JUNE..I hope ;P.

**WARNING: **This content may contain OOC characters. (because I like it that way)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE. Except Katie, Katherine, Jude, Sir. Daniel..etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter 10: Barney!

She woke up in her nice cozy bed at about seven in the morning with a tingly feeling of excitement passing through her veins. She got up and looked outside their window, amazed at the color of the sunrise sending rays of light to their room, the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom. Little did May realize that this wonderful day was going to end up like this..

"Oh _Maaaaay_, I want that nice and clean!"

"Whatever."

Drew was sitting on his coach flipping through channels, waiting for his friends to come and visit him. May was there also but she's inside the bathroom cursing his name every second…and Why?

She was down on her knees scrubbing the bathroom tiles in _his _unsanitary comfort room.

'This is like a fairytale, I am Cinderella…and Drew is the ugly step sister..eew, And Brendan is the Prince.' She reflected as she poured the water and soap mixture to the floor. '_Stupid Drew..grrrr..Someday I'll find a dirt on you and use it against you muahahaha..'_

After finishing scrubbing the tiles she turned to the bathroom sink and noticed _something _dangling onto it. At first she thought it was some kind of rag for her to use, she went closer and inspected it. She pinched her nose up (just to be sure it's not smelly) lifted it up and dropped it on the floor.

May held her breathe for a moment. However, after a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

Drew on the other hand, was startled by the noise May was emitting. "I knew it, May is insane!" He said, rushing up to the lavatory door.

"This is priceless. I got to take a picture of this!" May exclaimed, a revengeful smile stitched upon her face. "Drew, you're so going down!"She pulled out her phone and took a picture.

….

….

….

….

"WHAT THE-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SOMEONE'S UNDER WEAR!" Drew snatched his undoos away from her.

The _something_ was actually Drew's boxers with a dancing Barney printed on it.

May laughed harder seeing Drew's humiliated face.

He thought of something quick to avoid the embarrassment, "Oooh..You're so obsessed with me to the point that you're taking advantage of being my P.A. just to steal my underwear?" He smirked at the girl.

She scoffed at his words, "In your dreams, baby Drewy! I'm only taking a picture to black mail you."

"To blackmail me? ..and did you just call me baby?" Drew asked her in disbelief. "This is not even mine!"

"Yes blackmail you! baby Drewy , it's even written on the undoos. So I believe it's yours."

"Give me your phone!" Drew shouted as he reached to grab it.

She gripped it tightly and put it away from him, "No, I won't"

"GIVE IT!" He demanded. "MAY!"

May ran outside the bathroom still holding her phone, "Oooh..what's that I hear? May..?" She asked sarcastically.

"Dammit May, give it!"

She stood up on his coach and hopped up and down.

"I don't have much time for this May!"

May continued to laugh, "Loser, can't reach it ha!"Drew extended his hand to snatch her phone but May pulled it away from him. "Sorry, too slow!"

"Why I will—" He tackled her to the ground and took a hold the darn thing off of her possession.

"Ha! got it. Who's the loser now eh?" He announced with a triumphant smile on his face as he waved his prize back and forth to her face.

His smile faded slowly when the door swung open and three boys entered the room.

The boys stared at them with mouth opened. (except for Paul because he IS Paul )

Drew looked down and realized that he and May were in a pretty awkward position. He was on top of her holding her arms down (so that she won't move and escape), his other hand was grasping her phone. May's face was indescribable. She was so red and shocked?.

He quickly moved away from her as far from possible (he even went to the corner of the room ), a blush spread over his face.

_Silence._

"Aahh..Let's just pretend we didn't see that." Ash said, backing away slowly.

Gary snapped back to reality and looked down at something on the floor, "Hey look, It's BARNEY..It's so gay, Is this yours?" He asked Drew.

"Barney! Where?" Ash exclaimed joyfully, looking around the room. The other boys looked at him weirdly. "I mean, Dude, that's SO gay."He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' room<strong>

"I wonder where did May went? I mean she was so early to get to work!" Leaf pondered as she took out her clothes from the closet.

Dawn thought for a brief moment and answered, "Maybe she's just excited to see her Master Drew!"

"Do you think she likes him?"

"I think so. He gave her a rose and she appreciated it."

Leaf's eyes widen, "a rose?"

"Yes. A Red rose and it's thorn less one too!"

"When did that happen?"

"Hmm..just a couple of days ago!" She went on. "I even read a letter."

"What did it say?"

"It's the sweetest thing evah! He said SORRY to her." Dawn sighed dreamily.

Leaf cocked her head to the side, "just Sorry?"

She nodded.

"You are weird."

**Outside the room..**

"Hey you've got everything we need?"

"Yes."

"The only problem is they are still there inside.."

"Yes and..Hey, Kath, are you sure you don't want Leaf to be-"

"-I need her remember? Brianna, you better hurry up with this plan of yours. I am going to meet Leaf later to talk about my date."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Don't come back to us when your 'plans' won't actually work on Gary."

"I won't. I am very confident."

**Inside…**

Misty sat straight-up from her bed and yawned, "Good morning girls!" She chirped cheerfully. Misty was definitely in a good mood.

Leaf and Dawn stared back at her in surprise.

"Um, Do I have something in my face?"

They both nodded.

"What?"

Dawn smiled at her, "…a smile!"

"What happened to your date? Huh.." Leaf nudged Misty. "Is that why you are happy?"

She smiled remembering what happened last night and told them, "It was perfect."

"aaaww…"

"—at first. But then some guy in the restaurant spilled spaghetti sauce on him."Her smile turned upside down.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a beautiful evening, the moon was high up in the sky, stars were twinkling, the room was dark. Only candles were the source of their light. Violins were playing. They were in the restaurant just nearby the sea. Oh how romantic!_

_Rudy gave her a bouquet of red roses._

_They sat peacefully together and talked about just everything you could think of._

_Rudy paused in mid-sentence gazed at her beautiful sea-green (or blue-green?) eyes lovingly. And slowly closed his eyes as he brings his lips to hers.._

_**BAM!**_

_That's when the disaster happened. The 'waiter' tripped on his own feet and poured out spaghetti on Rudy's face and partially on Misty too._

_The waiter looked at them with his brown eyes. His face was almost covered by a face mask. He quickly apologized and scurried away._

_**End of flashback**_

"That was rude of that guy!" Dawn protested. "He interrupted a special date!"

Leaf was in her thinking position, "Hmm…I wonder who that is."

"Me too, he looks like.." Misty trailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Drew…<strong>

Drew pushed May out of the door and slammed the door shut. He went to face his friends and kicked the thing on the floor out of their sight, "Sorry about that. What are we going to talk about anyways?"

Gary shoved Ash in front of him, "This guy here is a big loser."

"I am not."

"What's his problem?"

"girl problems.."Paul answered for him.

They all snickered except for Ash.

Drew wiped his tears (due to intense laughing) away, "You guys are joking right?"

Ash crossed his arms, ". I don't have _girl_ problems."

"Yeah, you really don't have. You even spied on their 'date'" Gary said in a sarcastic tone. "Poor, Ashy-boy."

He was alarmed by what he said, "How do you know? You were spying on me spying on Misty?"

"Misty? You like Misty! Dude, don't tell me you like her..she's too hot for you."Gary joked.

Ash shot arrows at him.

Gary shot daggers at Ash.

Ash dodged it and shot knives at him.

Gary ducked and shot bullets at him.

Ash used a shield.

Gary used spiky-hair head butt attack. Critical hit!

Ash fainted.

_You are out of usable Pokémon._

Gary wins!

"I won again, Ashy-boy."

Drew sweat-dropped. Paul face-palmed.

"Uh, So, You need help right?" Drew inquired the 'recovering-from-attack' Ash. "You came to the right place."

Drew pulled out a single red thorn less rose to him, "Give her that. And pray that your charms would work…unless if you don't have any."

"Uh..Thanks?" Ash replied, looking at the rose.

Gary clutched the rose away from his hands, "That won't work! Listen to me…"

"..You have to read her a poem."

"A poem?" Drew tried to stop himself from laughing. "That's cheesy. I can't believe I just heard it coming from a playboy."

"No, not just that baby Drewy. Ash should bring her to the bar, get her drunk-"

"—I think that's enough, Gary. Ash couldn't even understand that."

"Understand what?" Ash chimed in.

Gary sighed, "Never mind. Just give the rose or something.."

"Before I forget, we're going to the beach. Invite your girlfriends and you can try my amazing tip there, Ashy." Drew announced. "..I'll I need now to do is call-"

Drew suddenly stiffened and searched around the room. There was something missing. He checked his back pocket. EMPTY.

"Did you guys saw my cell anywhere?" He asked, checking under the coach. "It's lost."

"Isn't that you are holding." Paul informed with his usual monotone voice.

"No, this is May's."

"Hey you can borrow my ce—" Ash started to pull out his phone but there's none. "...Oh, I left it in my room."

"Mine also."

"My phone has a low battery."Gary checked his phone.

Drew gritted his teeth, "I think I know who took my phone."

Melody, Brianna, Katie, and Katherine were there outside the girl's room ready for their plan. Once they saw Leaf, Misty and Dawn walked out the room, they sneaked inside and commenced operation: 'get-rid-of-those-girls'.

They (except Katherine) each placed phones in each bed and quickly slipped out back to their rooms as quiet as a mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM 207 (Gary's room)<strong>

Leaf entered the room to wake up Master Gary but he was no longer there. She spotted something familiar on the bedside table. It was a picture. '_I never have seen this here before.'_ Leaf placed the picture in her hands.

It was an old picture of _them_. They were about six years old in the picture.

'_Brings back memories.' _She smiled and brought it back to the bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>With May..<strong>

May was outside of Drew's room. She saw Leaf, Misty and Dawn went inside their _Masters' _room and caught a glimpse of Brianna and her friends walking by as they whisper something about 'the plan is going to work out' or whatsoever.

Brianna's eyes fell upon May and walked closer to her saying, "Hi May! It's nice to see you here in front of Mister Drew's room."She shot her a suspicious look.

"Actually, I am—"

"Just an employee of this famous resort.." Brianna continued. "..and lucky enough to have Mister Drew as your so-called Master?"

May imagined Brianna being hit by bus or tore her ugly face into gazillion pieces.

"It's such a disgrace of Sir. Daniel to let a cheap, gold-digger, like you, being the one taking care of G-PAD members, especially to my dearest Mister Drew." Brianna went on as she point her index finger at May. "May, you should know where you stand. I can ruin your life in just a snap of my fingers!"

May tighten her fist ready to beat this snotty brat, "I know where I stand.." she said decisively.

"Good to hear." Brianna smiled and strutted away from her.

May gazed at her departing figure when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey May!"

She twirled around to see Brendan, "Hi Brendan!" May looked at the room number he came from, "Your room is 202?"

"Yes, hey that girl—"He indicated Brianna.

"-is so obsessed with Drew to the point that she even threatened me." May sighed. "She's nothing. I'm fine." She finished.

Brendan's face was filled with concern as he said, "I know you are not okay."

"I am okay." May tried to smile.

He placed his hands to her shoulders, "You are not. Please don't tell me you're still going to continue your job."

"Thanks for the concern Brendan but I think I can still handle it perfectly."

"I believe in you May, but be careful." Brendan removed his hands from her shoulder and gripped her hand securely. "Come on, let's go outside. I'm going to lighten up your day."

May smiled at him thoughtfully, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM 205 (Ash's room)<strong>

_Hey, Sorry about last night. It was a disaster._

_From: Rudy_

Misty stared at the text message Rudy just sent her and text him back.

_Don't care as long as you make up for it. ;) I will totally annihilate the guy who ruined it._

Ash went inside his room (to look for his phone). Seeing Misty inside, he pounced right in to surprise her.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAWWR!" **_

She spun around to face Ash, her face was terrified. Or rather terrifying.

"Come here! I will kill you for that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" She pulled out her heavy duty mallet out again. "Don't run you little dweeb!"

"Hey, Misty you're my assistant and we're still best friends right?" He said as he ran for his dear life. "You don't want me to be killed, do you?"

"I don't care!"

'_Oh well this is worth it at least she's not with lover boy..'_

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're so beautiful when you're angry."He mindlessly said.

She stopped on her tracks. "What did you just say?"

"..um you look like cake?" '-_I think that came out wrong..'_

"What?"

"Uh, um..cakes are good. I like them."_ '-Yup. Wrong again'_

"You're so hopeless."

Ash let out a sigh of relief then ran around the room again.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 204 (Paul's room)<strong>

"Hi Paul, I brought you French toasts and coffee.." Dawn grinned at Paul. Paul ignored her and walked passed her."..Sir. Paul?"

Paul was looking for something around his room.

"Um..Paul, Do you need help?"

_Silence._

She walked towards him, blocking his path, "Hey, I can help you if you want too."

Paul pushed her out of the way.

"Paul?"

He went out the door and slammed it loudly.

"Okay, that's what you like then? Fine! Two can play that game. Ignoring game, huh?"She yelled at the door Paul just went out through.

"Hey Dee-dee."The door opened slightly, a head popped inside.

"Holy cheese! Kenny?"

Kenny entered the room and took a seat on a chair, "Who else do you expect to call you Dee-dee?..Oh and cheese are not holy, Dee-dee."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, your voice can be heard miles away."He said as he grabbed a magazine from a table.

"Really? That's embarrassing.."

Kenny flipped the magazine into a different page,"May I know why you're yelling at the door?"

She rolled her eyes."It was Paul. I hate his tantrums."

* * *

><p><strong>With Brianna..<strong>

"Hello Sir. Daniel, this is Brianna W. speaking, I'm reporting about your employee, Miss May." Brianna said, holding her phone to her ears. "I saw her inside Drew Hayden's room and I believe that she stole his cellular phone. I tried to stop her but she won't."

"_What? Is that true? I have to tell Drew about this and maybe call the girls."_

"Thanks. I am really shocked to see her greedy like that. Drew was so nice to her."

"_Okay then. Thanks again for the information. I will investigate on it."_

"Okay. Buh-bye!" She hanged up.

The girls smiled evilly and high-fived, "Mission accomplished!"

"Ouch. My nail broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** _**(This chapter is long?)**_ Booh-yah! I'm bringing back the HUMOR! XD. Wait. there's HUMOR?

_**What's with Drew and his undoos? Will the mean girls' plan work? Will Ash's charms work on Misty..Does he even have that? Why did Paul ignore Dawn? ( I will massacre him for that) Is this the end for ikarishipping and contestshipping? What status does May and Brendan have?..in a relationship?( Drew would be extremely pissed when he finds out that.) When will I stop asking you these questions? **_**FIND OUT soon.**

**~RAWR**- it means I love u in dinosaur.

_Preview for the next chapter…_

_Chapter 11: SUSPENDED?_

**WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE SOON. YOU BETTER CHECK MY PROFILE EVERY NOW AND THEN. ;) If you like, of course. :)**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Would you mind clicking that **__**review this chapter **__**below? Yes that one! You can write.. Hi or Hello? What's up? Can you stop adding chapters to this ugly story..it's a complete disaster! Like that. ^^; err..Okay maybe not the last one.**_


	11. SUSPENDED or FIRED?

**Here's Chapter eleven…ENJOY :)**

**I AM WARNING YOU! THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC D: especially Paul ;) Why? Just scroll down.**

**I don't own anything else. Katie is Mine. Katherine is . Dan is mine. You can keep them if you like.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter 11: SUSPENDED?/Fired?

**Office..**

Dawn and Kenny entered Daniel's office, her boss's office. It was quiet. Too quiet. From the moment Miss Lannie called her up through Paul's room, she could sense that there was definitely something wrong.

"Sir., Is there a problem?" Dawn questioned the man pacing around the room. May and Drew were there sitting opposite each other. Brendan was there to comfort May. Leaf and Gary were both quiet. Paul was also inside the office leaning against the wall, his hands on his pockets.

"Where's Miss Waterflower?" the man looked at her, his tone was clearly unfriendly. "Call her. Accompany her Mister Shinji." He commanded Dawn and Paul,

Paul looked at Dawn and groaned.

"I can accompany her Sir.," Kenny piped up. "It looks like Mister Shinji doesn't want to."

Paul glared at him, pulled Dawn outside, and walked briskly away from them, gripping Dawn's wrist.

"What's the problem? You get yourself in trouble again!" Paul muttered.

"You know, this is not a good time to preach on me, Mister!" Dawn shot back.

After walking for a few minutes, Dawn noticed something, her other hand was really warm. "Um Paul?" she called him as she stares down, blushing. Is he…? holding…her... hand?

"Hn?"

"Um, Can you let go?" she squeaked.

Paul was flustered and immediately removed his grip, looking away from her. "Sorry." He managed to say.

"Uh..It's okay!"

"Do you know where exactly we're going?" he asked Dawn.

She froze suddenly, turned to Paul and shrugged, "I have no Idea…" she said.

Paul hit his forehead in frustration. _'Why do I have to be with Miss Troublesome? '_ he thought, _'I am really sure that I'm going to end up in a mental hospital after summer ends.'_

**_"_**_**PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE, YOUR MOTHER CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU! OH DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME! IF I GET DOWN HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO HUNGRY LIONS…AND HOW DID YOU EVEN BECOME STRONG ALL OF A SUDDEN? YOU BIG WIMP, PUT ME DOWN!"**_

"Oh, I think I know where we should go!" Dawn smiled and headed toward the noise.

Ash was lifting (shoulder lift style) Misty just near the lobby. Misty was kicking her legs with all her might. The employees, guests, and hotel staffs were staring at them, whispering something to one another. But Ash doesn't care, he's having fun with this.

"I'll let you down?" He said as he walked by the fountain.

She looked down and saw the water in the fountain just below her."Don't you dare!"yelped Misty.

"What?" Ash removed his hand supporting her. "Oops..sorry!"

"I said, -AAAAAAAHH."

_**SPLASH!**_

Misty was soaked, her wet fiery hair was covering her face; her clothes were drenched and ruined. She lifted her hair up and screamed, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! I STILL HAVE MY MALLET!"

Ash laughed at the wet Misty, "You mean this?" He held up her destructive mallet and swung it back and forth, "I think, I should keep this.." he said teasingly at the fuming red head.

"UGH!" She quickly grabbed him by shirt, pulling him down next to her on the fountain.

_**SPLASH!**_

Ash was now equally drenched as her. He spit out water from his mouth and glared at her. She stared back at him, "Misery loves company!" she said thoughtfully.

They both laughed and splashed more water to each other.

"Hey Misty.."

Misty stopped splashing water at him. "Hmmm...?"

"Uh, you look nice when you're not angry.." he said.

"What?"

"In a good way, of course."

"Really? Thanks!" she smiled at him.

**_SPLASH!_**

Ash splashed water to her face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" she started.

"Hey, you two!" A girl with midnight blue hair shouted at them. "What are you doing? That's not even a pool!"

Their face flushed as they quickly stood up, water was dripping down off their clothes.

Dawn assisted Misty away from the fountain, "Sir. Daniel needs us." She informed her and twisted her head to Ash's direction. "You can come too, Master Ash!"

* * *

><p><strong>OFFICE...<strong>

"I can't believe it!" Daniel said, looking at the young girls' faces and stared back down his drawer. He opened it up and placed phones in front of them.

"This is my missing phone." Drew grasped one with his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"That's why I called you here. I thought these girls are to be trusted, I guess not."

Hearing this, May spoke up, "What do you mean, Sir. Dan?" she asked. _'Is he accusing us for_ _something?'_ she thought, _'This is not good.'_

"We found these in your room, girls."

Everyone else in the room was shocked to hear what he said.

"We didn't steal it!"May yelled at him. "We swear!"

"May, I know you girls need money but—" Daniel went on. "You should wait for your salary!"

Right at that moment, Dawn and the others barged inside the office.

"Sir., I believe this is all a set-up. This can't be right!" Leaf walked up to him.

"Yes, never in a billion years we would ever steal something. Drew even stole my phone too!" May accused Drew.

"Steal?" Misty and Dawn both exclaimed.

Sir. Daniel repeated what he said a while ago, "I saw these phones." He indicated to the cellular phones in front of him. "..in your bedroom." He simply finished.

Ash and Paul took their phones off the desk.

"What?"

Drew pulled out May's phone and placed it in her hand and said, "Uncle, this is a big misunderstanding."

"Who was the first one who entered your room today, Drew?" Uncle Dan continued to interrogate them.

May lifted her hand; her head was down slightly, "I was there with Drew."

"See?"

"But Sir. Dan, I was cleaning the toilet and I was never near him and his phone!"May rose up from her seat. Brendan tried to calm her down.

The man ignored her and asked Paul and Ash the same question.

"Dawn."

"It was Misty, Sir." Ash answered.

Dawn and Misty were both surprised, "WHAT!" they screamed.

"This is nonsense! Someone would've entered the room before us!" Leaf protested.

The man stared at her heatedly. "Miss Green, you don't need to interfere in this situation because there is no clear evidence that you are also behind this. Seeing that the phones are located on Miss May, Misty, and Dawn's beds, I think you don't need to be here in the first place or perhaps, you are responsible for the crime. You want to escape the consequence that's why you placed the stolen objects under your friends' mattresses such a great idea!" He yelled.

"Sir., I know Leaf better than you! I know that is not true," Gary defended Leaf. "What if Leaf's right? Somebody else stole Drew, Paul, and Ash's phones, sneaked inside the girls' room to sabotage them."

"Yes that would be possible but how could someone else enter the rooms if you, boys and girls, are the only ones who are given the key cards to your rooms?"He responded.

Silence loomed over them for a moment.

Daniel opened his palm to the girls, "Give me Drew, Ash, and Paul's key cards." he said barely audible.

"I am supposed to fire you girls but I am considering the possibility that other people may have entered the rooms. I will also find more evidences that might point out the real crook..maybe get the hidden cameras' footage." He told them and took a deep breath. "..For now, girls you're suspended from work, except for Miss Green, of course. You may go." he signaled them to go.

They all sighed and went outside the room.

* * *

><p>"SUSPENDED! What the hell is that?" May shrieked and shot Drew an it's-all-your-fault look.<p>

Drew flicked his hair. "May, I know you are upset because you are not going to work for me but don't blame it on me."He said casually.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Who says I want to work for you? I am here to work for my non-stop shopping spree and not for you, ex-Master Drew."

"Yeah, yeah but admit it you're going to miss me..and my good-looking foot."

She responded by sticking her tongue out.

"If I figured out that those girls were behind this, I'm going to dig a hole.." Misty exclaimed as she walked by her friends.

"Dig a hole?" Ash scratched the back of his head.

She balled her fist."I'm going to dig a hole and bury them..and hey, I'm not done with you yet!"she warned.

*Gulp*

"Hey, what happened to you? You two are wet."Gary smirked at them. "Did you take a shower together?"he asked Misty and Ash.

_**BAM!**_

Misty hit him _**HARD**_ in the shin causing him to sprawl on the floor and moan. "Don't mess with me, Oak!"she told him. The rest sweat-dropped.

"hahaha! PWNED by Misty..woot!" Ash cheered, dancing around Gary's beat up body.

"..and you are next!"

Leaf looked down at Gary. "Master G, If you keep on thinking useless and rude thoughts, you'll eventually end up in an hospital! So, I advice you to- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PERV-" she said.

**_Wham!_**

Leaf kicked his you-know-where-it hurts-the-most part. Gary cried in pain.

"DOUBLE PWNED!"

"WILL YOU QUIT SAYING PWNED?"

_**(Please play Always hurt by David Choi on YouTube it makes this next scene cuter ;))**_

Meanwhile, Dawn walked by beside Paul, "Hi!" She greeted him with her usual happy self.

He glanced down at her and looked away hurriedly. "What now?" said Paul irritatingly.

"I want to formally say good-bye as your assistant."

He stayed silent but only half-listening to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not yet fired. Oh and Katie's a nice girl huh?"

That caught his attention. He examined her heartrending face as she walks and continues to talk.

"Master Paul, I am honored to be your assistant for a while and I hope we can be friends, you know, hang out, chill, for some time."

Dawn raised her toes up to reach his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good-bye, Paular bear. Keep smiling!" she waved her hand and ran to catch up with her friends.

Paul gazed at her running up to Misty, May, and Leaf along with Kenny and Brendan which were already ahead of them.

_It's hard to look away when you say the things that you say.. I try to be __**so**__** cold**__ but __**you**__** melt the chill away**__, I don't want to give my heart to you cuz, I'm afraid of what will happen and the things that you'll do._

Paul touched his cheek, and grinned.

_oh Can somebody please stop me, From falling for this girl, I don't want to have to go through love again Cuz it Always Hurts, always hurts, Can somebody please stop me, From falling for this girl, I don't want to have to go through love again Cuz it Always Hurts….  
><em>

"Woah, look at Paul.." Ash pointed the smiling-like-an-idiot-which-is-so-damn-weird-Paul, "He's like..like.."

"..a retard." Gary finished for him as he tried to stand up.

Drew accidentally pushed him down to the ground again, "No idiots, He's uh.." He inspected Paul and gulped, "Do I dare say this?"

He ushered them to come closer.

The three of them huddled as Drew whispered, "Dudes, I'm sad to say that we lost our friend..because.." He paused for a while for dramatic effect. "..HE'S INLOVE!"

Gary and Ash burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…the world is coming to an END!" Ash cried dramatically.

Paul turned around and glared at them, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE NUMBSKULLS TALKING BEHIND MY BACK?"he shouted.

The boys scattered, whistling a tune, afraid to face the annoyed Paul.

* * *

><p>Once they were about a feet away from G-PAD, Brendan shuffled toward May, "Hey," He started, looking down at the brunette. May turned her head to his direction, "Hey!" she replied.<p>

"May, um, Can I ask you something?" He said, slightly blushing.

May chuckled. "Do I have a choice?" Then her face changed into serious manner, "What is it?"she asked him.

"Um, Since uh..your suspended for work…I—"

They stopped walking for a moment, dying for him to continue.

"Go on!" The girls encouraged him.

He breathe in and out. "Go with me tomorrow at the beach!"he finally said.

Before May could answer, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty cut in, "Can we go too?" They asked him gleefully in unison.

"Uh-sure?"

Dawn, May, and Misty squealed and began talking about what they are going to wear, and other girl stuff. Leaf felt her phone vibrate, pulled it out from her pocket and read the following message:

_from: Katherine_

_Hi, This is Kath, your old (but I'm still very young as you can see) bestie. So, meet me up at the resto. I heard about the news. Sorry 'bout that. ;(_

"Who's that?" May asked from behind Leaf causing her to jump a little. "Um, nothing it's just a friend!" she quickly answered.

May shrugged."Okay." she said.

As soon as they started walking again, she text-ed her back.

_Oh you heard that. I'll be there in a jiffy._

She hit send and sprinted to a different direction without her friends knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant..<strong>

Katherine was seated on a booth eating her salad and checking her wristwatch from time to time. She let her eyes wander the restaurant for a minute, she saw a couple enjoying their meal, and they were very happy. _'I could almost see that happening to us my sweet Gary!'_ she thought.

A long haired brunette suddenly entered the restaurant, panting from exhaustion. She smiled at her as she proceeded to her.

"Hey!" Katherine greeted her.

Leaf smiled back at her as she took a seat in front of her.

"So, Let's talk about your plan for me and Gary." She told Leaf. "What's your genius plan?"

"Um, maybe a date by the sea?" Leaf pondered aloud.

"That'll be a great idea, Leaf."

She smiled at her 'friend' though something bothers her mind. Is she doing the right thing?

"So, Did you girls get fired?" Katherine asked with a little bit of excitement.

"Fortunately, we're not fired but unfortunately, my friends are suspended."

"Suspended ONLY?" she shouted. Everyone in the room looked at her including Leaf whose expression was turning into curiosity. "I-I-I mean, uh, suspended? Why?" she asked, changing the tone of her voice back with anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's room..<strong>

"Um, girls? Where's Leaf?" May inquired out of the blue. Misty and Dawn shrugged. _'I wonder where she went?_' she thought while letting her body rest on her bed.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Misty, get it!" she ordered Misty.

"Dawn, you get it!" Misty told the bluenette.

"No, you get it!" Dawn snapped.

Misty pushed Dawn off her bed. "Maybe, it's your Paular bear. You open it!" she commanded.

_**THUD.**_

Groaning, Dawn got up to her feet and rubbed her aching head (because of the painful landing). She opened the door to see, of course, Paular bear, himself.

"Hi!" She ginned cutely at him. His presence was odd he was never the one to go and visit a girl especially a troublesome like her. Is he on drugs or something?

Paul stared at her for a second.

"beach. tomorrow." He uttered and closed the door immediately, leaving the girls shocked.

May jerked her head to the side. "Um, what was that?"She asked Dawn. Her face was undeniably in shock state.

"That was unusual." Misty added, her face seemingly like May's expression. "Did..he..just.."

"Ask me out?" Dawn finished for her. She was flabbergasted at the moment, her cheeks turning pink then to red. After that, she exploded in happiness. "I got a date with a celebrity! I got a date with a celebrity! I got a date with a celebrity! I got a d-" Dawn chanted with a big smile etched on her face.

"Unfair! Why do you have a date with a celebrity and I don't?" May pouted.

"..But you do have a date already with Brendan, but, he's not really a celeb."She responded.

She sighed. "Yeah."

"I know, she wants that 'emerald-haired-celebrity' to ask her then. Am I right?" Misty gazed at May mischievously.

May blushed and covered her face with a pillow. "No! NOT HIM!" she said, her voice was muffled.

"Ooooh..yeah?" Dawn and Misty tried to pulled the pillow off of her face.

"Do I see a blush over there?"

"NO!"

"Uh, I think your blushing. Am I correct, Misty?"

"Uh-huh. Awww..May's in denial! Drew huh?"

"NO!"

"Look I found a red rose under your bed!"

"GIVE ME THAT, DAWN!"

"Mrs. May Hayden, such a nice name. Don't you think, Dawn?"

"Yes it's perfect!"

"Well, how about Mrs. Misty Ketchum? Nice, huh?"

Misty was taken aback. "What? How did you get that idea from?" She turned away from her friends, blushing madly.

"It's the talk of the town—err—hotel. Everybody's talking about a 'couple' swimming in the fountain." May simply stated.

Misty gave Dawn a look that says you-are-behind-this-right? Dawn smiled sheepishly and made a 'peace sign' with her fingers.

* * *

><p>It was already 10:30 in the evening; The other girls were already at dreaming state. Leaf on the other hand, kept tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't get any sleep at all!<p>

"I can't sleep!" she mumbled to her pillow.

_Pssst..Leaf!_

She snapped her eyes open and hid behind the covers. "Who—who-ar-are—yyyoou?" she stuttered, and felt a shiver down to her spine.

_Ahwooooooooooooooo! Are you scared Leaf? Tsk..Tsk..Scardey-cat!_

"I am not!" she whispered while removing her blanket to take a good look of the ghost or monster or whatever was calling her.

"Gary?"

"Hey, pesky girl wakes up!" He joked. Gary was outside her window holding a guitar.

She went down her bed, crept closer to the window, and opened it. "What do you want now?" she demanded.

"Come outside. I see that you couldn't sleep, so come with me."

She narrowed her eyes to him. "Why would I go with you?"

"Hey, I mean no harm! Just wanted to talk." He said as he raised his both hands.

Leaf smiled and headed toward the door but Gary stopped her from doing so.

"Wait," He whispered. "Don't go through the door! Hotel staffs might see you…you know them..they're always gossiping stuff." He finished.

"Then, how could I go outside, Genius?" Leaf asked him.

Gary pointed at the window.

"Whaaaat!"

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of heights? It's only a few feet!"

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Then jump!"

"Fine! But help me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." He reassured her.

And with a count of three, Leaf jumped from the window, landing into his arms.

They stared at each other for a minute. Like 5 minutes or more.

_**-Sparks fly!-**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **…I'm confused. Are you confused? I am trying to balance the shippings here. But I think I failed. NEVERMIND. Yay! Beach! They're going to the beach! Lapit na ang ending ng story…yata. Joke lang.

**Attention! **

**What pair do you like to get stranded on a deserted island? Vote on my Poll!**

_Random questions again.._

_**What's going to happen next? What's wrong with Paul..Is he on drugs? Is he INLOVE? Is the world coming to an end?Does Misty harbor feelings for a certain black-haired-celebrity? Do you like the name May Hayden? What's going on with Leaf and Gary..Did they got electrocuted or something?Do you want me to kill the mean girls including Uncle Dan for suspending our lovely girls? Will I ever quit asking you these questions? **_**FIND OUT soon.**

**~Rawr**

* * *

><p><strong>~^The Hikaripedia^~ (DawnHikari's Wikipedia)**

**Paular bear- derived from the words, Paul (Shinji in Japanese) and Polar bear. Paul means a super cold, cruel, anti-social, emo guy. Paul can be find in an anime' called 'Pokémon' (Diamond and Pearl) and also in most fics on fanfiction. While, Polar bear is a bear native largely within the Arctic Circle encompassing the Arctic Ocean, its surrounding seas and surrounding land masses. Although they live in cold places, they are very smart, cute, warm, and fluffy. If you put them together, that's called Paular bear. **

**For more information visit triple w dot com dot 09020202020. Call now!  
><strong>

**That's all thank you!**

**Don't forget to review! It makes Paular bear happy—okay maybe not him**—**yay!**


	12. We're going to the beach today!

Ash: *sings* We're going to the beach today…

Misty:*continues singing* We're gonna laugh and sing our cares away..

May: The sun is shining on our face…*points to her face*

Drew: *throws a rose at her face* We can take it in and let it out and say..

May: -Ow! *rubs her face*

Leaf and Gary: lalalalalalalalalala…( there's too many lala-s so I shorten it here)

Dawn: I do enjoy my time with you.. *looks at Paul*

Paul: …

Dawn: SING! PAULAR BEAR! *shakes him* SING!

Paul: Readers, take note that I am not on drugs…don't be fooled by the annoying author of this story. *turns his head to Dawn* -and Please troublesome, Don't call me Paular bear! DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING BEAR TO YOU?

Dawn: *pouts* but I like it and you—

Everyone else: Hey, save the lovey-dovey scene for this chapter!

Me: *stares at the readers* Oh Hello! Please enjoy the chapter. I don't own Pokémon and the songs included here.

Paul: *glares at me* I despise you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter 12: We're going to the beach today!

**With Leaf and Gary.**

She was there in her Prince Charming's arms; his eyes were dazzling more than ever. It's like a those magical moments, like Disney princesses movies… only in reality. They froze at each other's gaze, and feeling some kind of electricity through their bodies. Is this feeling right? Or Is that the effect of staying up so late? These are two of the things running on her mind. But who cares? It felt right. It was a magical feeling…

"Le-Le-Leaf, You-you are he-heavy!" the young man complained to her, crumpling his face in pain. "You really need to exercise more often."

The beautiful romantic background, the dazzling smile, the sounds of the violins, and her heart stopped.

Her face fell as she realized that fairy tales are not real, there her handsome prince, turned out to be Mr. Playboy, named Gary Oak.

Leaf glared at Gary. "Put me down." She ordered.

Gary did what she told him. "Hey, I was kidding! Are you upset?" he asked her after landing her feet to the ground.

"No." she responded, turning on her heels to the direction of the main entrance. "I'm not!"

Sprinting ahead of Leaf, he stretched out his arms to block her way. "Wait! Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Away from you as far as possible!"

"Leaf, I'm sorry, okay?"Gary said softly, holding his gaze at the girl. "Hey, what do you want me to do to make my old friend happy?"

She disregarded his question and pushed him away.

Watching her walk away, Gary picked up his guitar and started singing as he strummed the guitar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Alert: Uber cuteness ahead! Play Something to believe by David Choi on Youtube..I'm addicted to his songs! *dies due to cuteness*)<em>**

_"Toss and turning around__, hearing life's crazy sounds..outside my window, I'm gonna stay here in bed covers over my head..I feel so tired." _He sang, and dropped down the guitar.

Leaf halted on her tracks and spun around, listening Gary's singing voice.

Gary made a big circle in the air with his index finger. _"__The world can wait for me.."_ Then, he stared at Leaf. _"'Cause the past few nights, I couldn't sleep__. 'Cause I've been thinking about you lately, the thought of you makes me crazy!"_ he sang, and messed up his hair like a crazy person.

She let a small smile form on her lips. Gary went closer to Leaf as he sang, _"__Please come back!__ I want you here right by my side. Oh, please come back! Oh, girl, I need something to believe something to believe.." _he clasped his hands in front of her.

_"If I only knew__ how to reach you, I'd grab you hand and,"_ He continued, grabbing her hand tightly. _"… take you where you belong here inside my arms.." _Gary pulled her closer to him. "…_ hold you close, that's what I'd do.." _he chuckled at her flushed face.

After that, he began swinging their hands back and forth as they walk around,_ "I'll just wait for you, and you could maybe make my dreams come true, Oh I've been thinking about you lately, I'm driving myself too crazy!" _he sang.

Gary stopped and knelt to the ground, holding both her hands. _"Please come back, I want you here right by my side. Oh please come back! Oh girl I need something to believe, something to believe, something to believe, oh something to believe!" _he continued to sing the song.

She stared at him, bewildered by the song and how he sings it. 'Is he asking me to be with him?' she thought, 'Maybe I'm just thinking the wrong way…I really need to go back and sleep.'

"If I could take you away.." He paused, looking at her deeply in the eyes. "Would you go? would you stay?" Gary asked her sincerely. Leaf's eyes widen. She started sweating in panic. What would she answer?

He smirked at her and started singing the next part._ "Could you love me today, today, today, Could you love me today, today, today?"_He sang. The girl let out a sigh of relief. 'Is this part of the song?' she pondered.

_"Please come back I want you here right by my side." _He sang, standing back up. "_Oh please come back! Oh girl I need something to believe, something to believe, something to believe, oh, something to believe!"_

They removed their shoes, enjoying the tickling feeling of the grass beneath their feet. Gary twirled her around many times, letting her fall down in his arms.

"Would you go? Would you stay? Could you love me today?" he asked her again in a soft tone. They stared back each other, sparks were flying yet again. Leaf opened her mouth to say something..

"Gary I-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leaf!" someone called her in the back. The male figure ran toward her. "Leaf, what are you doing up so late—"

Leaf swiftly detached her hand from Gary. "Jude!" she yelled, running up to him. "Um, why are you up so late too?"

Jude smiled at her. "Because I can't stop thinking about you, Leaf." He said, giving Gary a suspicious smile.

"Ah, ok, Come let's stroll around the resort, shall we?" she asked him, tugging his arm toward a different direction which is away from Gary. "Bye Gary!"

Gary sighed. "Rejected.." he said to himself.

Leaf couldn't help but look over her shoulder and see Gary's heartbreaking face. _'I think this is the right thing for me to do for now. I belong with Jude and you are with Katherine, your special girl. If you only knew, I wish that I was your **special girl**.' _She frowned at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Day..<span>_**

**With the girls..**

"Today is the day!" Dawn announced, stretching her arms and legs. "Let's go to the beach!" she hopped down on her bed.

"Way ahead of you!" May said. May slung her beach bag which was already packed with food, beach towels, swim suits, sun block, and other girl stuff. "..Oh and Misty's already outside."

May turned her head to Leaf's bed. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" she cooed, pulling the covers.

Leaf groaned.

"Look Leafy! It's Gary!" Dawn shrieked in a fan girl mode.

Leaf shot opened her eyes. "What?" she yelled, jumping up from her bed. "Where?"

"See, it totally works.." she told May.

May nodded in agreement and pulled out a random clipboard. "Take note: Use Gary's name to wake up Leaf!" She said as she scribbled down on the paper.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"I'll get it!"

Dawn went to open the door and saw a single red rose in front of the door. She went back inside with the flower in hand. "Oooh May! I think this is for you!" she called her, swaying the flower side to side.

"What? For me?" May asked and looked at the rose peculiarly. Another note was attached to its stem.

She promptly detached the note and scanned the piece of paper.

_To, _

_The girl named by a month (I think it's really stupid to name people by a month especially when it starts with letter M.)_

_If you're thinking this is some kind of quixotic, romantic note..please, It's not. Thinking of that even makes me sick. Don't get your hopes up, March. Or was it July? Never mind._

'Jeez, Just get to the point already!' she inwardly fought with the stupid note.

_ I'll tell you why this is attached to a rose, It's because I feel bad that you won't (possibly) get your earnings for being my slave for the past few days, Take this as token of gratitude, I am very considerate, right?_

'Tch! You call that considerate?'

_You can thank me for this later. Anyway, I want to let you know that you need to pay all your debts to me. Yes, don't tell me you have forgotten it, pay all the food you ate, Everything you took from my mini-fridge inside my room. All of it..including the chocolate cake._

_Thank you for your cooperation. _

_From,_

_The most amazing person ever on earth and the whole universe,_

_-Drew H._

May crumpled the piece of paper and tore into shreds.

"I hate you…."

* * *

><p><strong>Mean girls…<strong>

"Hey, Brianna..about yesterday.." Katherine began, her voice sounding nervous. "The girls were not fired."

"What!" Brianna screamed on the other line.

"Actually, they were just suspended and not only that…" she continued. "..Sir. Daniel said he would check out the security cameras. Brianna, what we should do?" Katherine cried.

Brianna smirked. "Nothing, silly! I already paid those stupid security guards to give Sir. Daniel the wrong camera footage..and of course the cheap hotel staff gossipers too." She told her confidently.

"nice…and Brianna?"

"Yes?"

"I have a date with Gary! Leaf already planned it for us."

"That's nice! I'm happy for you!" she squealed at the receiver. "How did ya do it? You're good."

"Oh, I have someone working for me, I do have money..lots and lots of money."

* * *

><p><strong>With the boys..<strong>

**_HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa_**

"Are you all done?"

**_HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa_**

"done?"

**_HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa_**

A vain popped in his head. "are y-?"

**_HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa_**

Paul balled his fist, frightening the other boys."If I hear those girly giggles again..I WOULD KILL YOU ALL!" he yelled at them.

_Silence for about 10 seconds._

"Ha, I almost fell for that! I thought you actually asked a girl to go to the beach with us!" Drew said, stifling his laughter along with Gary and Ash.

Gary patted Paul's back. "Me too, now I feel better after laughing that much!" He snorted.

"Well, I must say that was an improbable thing you have acknowledged us. It's such a shame for me not to perceive the humorous side of your awfully dreary personality at an earlier period." Ash commented, earning strange looks from his friends. "Why are you gazing me in such appalled manner? Have a voiced out something that offended your poor, mind-less souls?"He finished.

"..."

"EVERYBODY, TAKE COVER! IT'S A TRAAAAP!" Gary declared, wearing a soldier helmet. Drew and Paul ducked behind random piled sandbags that appeared from nowhere.

Sweat-dropping, Ash pulled out a book from behind him. "Sorry, I was just reading the first few lines of the book." He explained.

Gary took breaths in relief, leaning against Drew. "Thank goodness, I thought everyone's gone out of character!" he said.

Drew and Gary looked at each other in shock (because of close proximity) and sprang away from one another.

"Eeeek!"

"Now that's what I call out of character!" Paul stated.

_Creeppyyyyy_

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Our favorite male and female characters arrived at the parking lot, carrying their suitcases. Gary made way to his car just next to another car which was (unfortunately for Drew) owned by Brendan.<p>

"Hey you're Gary right?" Brendan greeted him as he leaned on his car. "..and you're that Drew." He pointed at Drew's face. "Nice hair color, Dude."

"Nice hat." Drew responded still keeping his cool. He glanced at the brunette beside Brendan. "Your girlfriend?" he questioned him.

He smiled proudly. "… soon." He uttered.

May looked at them inquisitively, "Are you two talking about me?" she asked them.

"No we're not. I'm just asking Brendan when he would become gay." Drew sneered.

Brendan looked fiercely back at him. "Let's go May, I can't stand people with very foul words." He snapped, tugging May's hand.

"July, you still owe me something!"

She looked back at Drew and jutted her tongue out teasingly. "Whatever!" she mouthed.

"Hi, Paular—"Dawn started greeting Paul. However, Paul covered her face with his hand to prevent her from talking. "Don't call me that, Troublesome.." he grumbled.

She bit his hand and fled quickly.

"—Ow, Troublesome, come back here!" He called out, shaking his throbbing hand.

"My name is Dawn! Call me Dawn first, Paular bear!" she retorted.

Paul chased Dawn around the parking lot. "grr…TROUBLESOME! GET BACK HERE! YOU WOULD REGRET THAT YOU BIT ME!" he shouted at the fleeing bluenette.

"Can't catch me!"

"Don't treat me like this, Troublesome."

_Silence._

Dawn hid behind a truck and peeped to see where he went. There was no sign of Paular bear anywhere. She sighed in relief, and took a few steps backward, nearly tripping on something or _someone_'s foot.

The girl looked down at the foot, then, slowly looked up at the owner.

"Gaah, Paul!" she shrieked. Her hair was rising up in surprise.

Paul smiled mischievously at her.

'_Oh-oh this is baaaaad.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with the others..<em>**

Gary ushered Ash to commence his 'plan'.

Ash nodded and dragged his feet toward Misty. "Ahem.." he coughed. Misty twisted her head to him, "What?" she said, annoyed by his presence.

He sweated in nervousness, grinning at the irritated red-head. "Um, Roses are red, Violets are blue..but..how come it's called violet when it's blue?" he paused thinking for a moment. He forgot the lines Gary taught him before so he ended up making up a poem. Nevertheless, Misty waited for him to continue.

"..er the grass is green..like..Drew's hair, the cloud is white but sometimes gray or black, Uh, I don't know maybe it depends on the weather." He smiled uncomfortably.

"Ash, What are you doing?" she asked, frustratingly looking at him.

"Um," He started, thinking a good excuse. "Look! A giant flying hippo!"

"What? Where?" Misty questioned as she looked up in the sky. "Wait. There's no such thing as a flying hippo." She told Ash but he was already at Gary's car stuffing himself with cookies.

"COOKIES! GIMMEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE TO THE BEACH…<strong>

On Gary's car was Ash, Misty (because she want to eat cookies?),Dawn which is tied up on a seat next to Paul, Drew on the driver seat, Gary and Leaf squished together on the passenger seat.

"I don't get it, why I have to ride with you guys?," Leaf protested. "Yuck..Gary, you're sweaty!"

Leaf shoved him away from her.

Gary poked her head playfully. "You are still working for me, Miss." He said.

Leaf groaned.

"I'm hungry! You ate all the cookies!" Ash whined glaring at the girl beside him.

"No, I didn't! You did!" Misty shot back.

"I did not!"

"Did too.."

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did Not!"

"Did toooo.."

"Did NOOOT!"

"Did Tooo!"

"Did NOOOOT!"

Okay, you get it right? They were in their famous argument again. They just won't give up, Do they?

"Come on, quit fighting! How about we sing a song!" Dawn suggested, smiling at them hopefully but she was ignored. Ash and Misty began calling each other names.

"Pig!"

"Scrawny!"

"Stupid!"

"Hot-head!"

"Idiot!"

"Tomboy!"

"Moron!"

"Loud-mouthed!"

"Wimp!"

"Sausagessss!"

"Ash, that was so random."

"I know, Mist, I know. Do you know why I know?"

"No, why?"she asked him impatiently.

"..because the word random starts with letter R and sausages starts with letter S…"

Misty raised her brow."Did you just figure that out now?" she asked him, cutting off Ash's justification.

"I know the alphabet, Misty. I'm not that dumb as you think." Ash responded, pouting at her, feeling quite offended by what she said.

"Then, Go on." She motioned him to continue.

"Okay, as I was saying, Random starts with letter R and sausages starts with letter S. Letter R and S are next to each other."

"So, what's your point?"

He paused for a moment. "Um, sorry.. what are we talking about again?" he asked, grinning awkwardly.

*face-faults*

* * *

><p>It took about 30 minutes to arrive at the famous beach nearby the resort they have come from. They just reached the destination in time in fact they even spotted Brendan's car parking next to them.<p>

"Welcome to Ka-sa-ha-shu-hi-shin beach." Dawn read aloud the big billboard sign posted near the parking slot they took. "What a weird name." she added.

"Hey, the green freak is here!" Brendan mocked Drew as he got down his sports car.

Drew went out the car and flipped his hair. "Who are you calling freak?" He spat.

"Hey, Don't fight here!" May yelped, jumping in between them, then, turned to Drew, biting her lip. "Why are you even here, Drew?" she asked.

"Well, Miss May, this is a beach..so I am going to play snowball fight." He dryly mumbled at her.

**_LOOK! IT'S Geee-PAAAAAAAAAAD!_**

"Shoot. fan girls!" Gary barked, running off to duck behind the girl closest to him who was luckily/unluckily, Leaf. "Hide me…" he squeaked.

"Don't you even think about sneaking a look under my skirt, Gary!"

**_WHAM!_**

"Have Mercy! Leaf!"

The mob of fan girls started loping to them, aiming their opened arms, and drooling mouths at the boys.

"Oh.." Drew started.

"Bull-" Gary continued.

Drew and Gary looked at Paul, waiting for him to finish. Paul sighed. "Crap!" he said blandly.

"Run for your lives!" Ash yelled, fleeing away.

Our favorite boy and girl group ran off, leaving behind Brendan on the ground, already stepped down by thousands of fan girls and not to mention even fan boys.

"Why are we even running with you guys?" Leaf complained, moving faster than normally she does. "We are not even part of your group!"

"It depends—huff—do you want—huff—to be stampeded by the crowd?" Gary asked her.

"Of course not!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH—HOLY JUMPING SAUSAGES! THEY GOT GUNS!" Ash announced, running faster, overtaking Leaf and Gary along with Misty.

"AAAAAH..guns? Why do they want to kill you?" Misty inquired.

"Not me, you! Fan girls believe that when 'other girls' are too close to us they should kill them." He explained.

"Oh Crud."

**FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

Leaf's eye twitched. "..and now they got bombs?" she exclaimed.

May and Drew was soon by their side, darting with them away from the vicious mob. "Gaaaaaaaaaaah! They are trying to kill me with grenades!" May screamed, flapping her arms in panic.

"Quit yapping, and ran faster!" Drew grabbed her wrist as he pushed his legs more rapidly.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Paular bear, they're HEEERE! HURRY UP!" Dawn screamed, clinging on Paul's back.

"Can you get off my back! This ain't Twilight!"

"TWILIGHT? Then, I am Bella and you are EDWARD!" she told him with a bright gleam in her eyes.

Paul started shaking her off his back. "GET OFF ME!" he commanded.

"Run Faster, EDWARD, RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

"Vampires sucks…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Oh NOoooooooos…XD Run faster! Haha soory this is such a really messed up chapter with lots of randomness. I hope liked it. I was eating too much shhuuugar when I wrote this that's why. *sweatdrops*

*****Trivias*****

All of the pairings will have a minimum of two songs to sing. Just to let you know.

The beach's name was from the characters' first syllable (Japanese) names.

**(For those who didn't yet vote) You can still vote on my poll:**

What (Which) pair would you like to be stranded/stuck on a deserted island?

As of now, May and Drew are the leading pair (with three votes). *snickers* I would love to see these two get stranded for a whole week, perhaps? Ohohoho! Toodles! *flies away*

**_What is Leaf 's problem?…Why'd she turned down Gary? Will the gang survive from the ruthless mob of fans? What's gonna happen next?..( I have no Idea) Do you like cookies? Is this Glee? Why am I asking you questions every chapter? _****FIND OUT next chappie…dun dun dun!**


	13. The Accidental kiss!

**Thanks for the 80+ reviews! **

**I read recently your reviews. I thank you all very much. Despite my weakness is English, I thank you for even reading this. Especially, Light! For supporting me all the way! She even wants to make a manga of this story! XD Love chuuuuu! :)**

*****To the anonymous reviewer and to other readers, I am very sorry for lacking contestshipping in the previous chapters and yeah it sucks! I am ashamed to call myself as a major conteshipper. Pardon me. I hope I can make it up to you very very very very soon kinda right now and the next chappie. (sorry, the author is not good at balancing shippings) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't Nothing like Summertime!<strong>

Chapter 13: The Accidental kiss!

**JUST AROUND THE CORNER**

After running around the beach for 5 hours straight, The gang extremely exhausted. The only way they could prevent the rabid fans from molesting them (and be killed) was hiding from them from time to time, but how long can they protect themselves? The girls started brainstorming plans, May suggested that maybe they have to run and abandon the boys like nothing happen. The boys however, overheard them. Misty recommended them to disguise into gangsters or anything that are opposite to their personality that might confuse fans.

"But, we tried that before!" Drew informed the girls. "..and I ended up having more fans." He cringed at that memory.

_**Random Flashback**_

"Howdy, I'm Frank! I like to swim in a pool of mud with my pigs! Oink! Oink!" Drew said in a cowboy/ farmer accent. He was really different from the famous Drew. He wore tattered clothes and his hair was messed up.

"WOW , THIS GUY LIKES SWIMMING IN THE MUD LIKE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"OMG! I LOVE COW BOYS AND PIGS! GIMMEE A HUG, FRANKIE!"

"NO! I LOVE FRANK MORE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"HEY Y'ALL DON'T WANNA MESS WITH ME! I'M HIS FUTURE WIFEY!"

Then the fan girls bit their heads off.

_**END.**_

"I remember, doing that too.." Ash trailed off, rubbing his chin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"EVERYONE! LOOK! IT'S ASH!" the fan girls screamed.

Ash spun around slowly to face them. "No, you have mistaken me! I am a tree!" he said, waving his branches.

"WHEEEE! I LOVE TREES!"

"HE'S MY TREE!"

"NO! MINE!"

_**END.**_

"Ugh, I shouldn't have bought that tree costume! It doesn't even cover my face!"

The others slapped their foreheads.

"So, even if you all guys act weird or dress up weirdly they still love you, unless, If you are not male.."Dawn stared at the boys inquisitively, "Hmm..How do you boys look in a dress?"

The other girls agreed that this was indeed a great and quite an entertaining sight to see. Boys wearing dresses? What a sight to see! They started dragging them into an empty shop nearby.

"No in freaking way we would wear dresses!" the boys protested as they hold on to the ground but it was no use, their girls were pretty strong to carry young men like them. How embarrassing.

May handed Drew a handful of accessories, wigs, skirts, tops, and high heels to match. "Try these on or do you want me to feed you to those sluts?" She ordered threateningly.

Drew sighed and marched inside the changing room. Gary, Ash, and Paul (with a help of Dawn and Misty's mallet) also went inside to change.

**After a few minutes..**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Miss Druella, Garnet, Ashley, and Pauline." Dawn announced, sliding the curtains of the changing rooms.

Laughter filled the room as they stepped outside.

The store owner cannot even recognize the boys. "Hey, Hey! Why are you laughing at such beauties?" the man scolded them.

The girls laughed louder. The boys' faces redden in embarrassment.

"Say cheese!" May pulled out her phone, and took few snaps. "Don't worry I'll tag you on Facebook, Druella!" she told Drew, emphasizing the name Dawn gave him.

Druella was not pleased and started tapping his foot. "Hand it over, Maple!" he ordered.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" she yelped sarcastically.

He took a few steps closer to her. "Miss July, Don't forget I am also your BOSS, I can tell Sir. Daniel to fire you immediately." He said matter-of-factly.

"Are you insane?" she snapped. "I am already suspended."

"I'm dreadfully sorry, that your IQ level dropped down passed your feet. Being suspended is different from being fired, unless, you consider yourself fired because you actually stole my phone."

She stomped her feet closer to him. "What? Me steal? You are the one who steals!" May told him fiercely, bringing him to the corner of the room. "You. Stole. My. Phone." May jabbed his chest using her finger with every word.

"Hey, guys.." Leaf raised her finger to call their attention.

They didn't move from their positions and continued arguing.

"I borrowed it."

"Without my permission?"

"Yes.."

"But it's not considered as borrowing without any permission."

Leaf tried again to call them. "May? Drew?"

"I gave it back to you, right?"

"Yes, but you deleted my pictures!"

"You mean, your ugly pictures?"

**After a few minutes..**

"I tell you, Australia is a continent!" Drew yelled at her face.

"No, It's a country!"

"It's a continent!"

"Country!"

"Continent!"

"Country!"

"Why? Have you been in Australia?"

"No, but I know it's a country!"

"Geez, It's a continent, May!"

"Whatever, Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Ha, loser! I win!"

"Fine, but it's still a country."

"..a continent. You mean."

"It's a country."

"I told you it is not."

"COUNTRY!"

'_What? How did they end up fighting over Australia?' _Leaf thought, as she and the others wait for them to finish their LQ. She scooted closer to Gary and whispered something, which he gladly agreed, walking up to May and Drew.

"The chicken comes first before the egg."

"No, the egg comes first, May!"

"Chicken fi—mmph—"

She stopped babbling as she felt someone pushed her closer to Drew, accidentally pressing her lips to his. Their eyes widen, stumped feeling each other's lips.

The others stared at them in astonishment. This is the sight you wouldn't see any day until now.

May quickly pulled away from him, blushing intensely. She dropped down on the floor in shock, and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Drew froze from his position, speechless.

"They looked like lesbians, but, who cares! What an epic kiss!" Gary exclaimed while he started the standing ovation.

'_M-M-My..sacred first kiss..is t-t-hat guy in a freaking dress!' _May thought. '_Noooooooo!'_

Drew and May glared at their giggling friends. '_Oh, These guys want a piece of me huh?'_

"Should we run?" Leaf whispered Gary.

"Yeah.." he replied, already dashing away from the furious May and Drew.

May and Drew chased Leaf and Gary outside the shop. "GET BACK HERE! YOU TWO!" They both yelled in unison.

The other four were left behind.

"Hey, I heard there's a carnival near the beach, let's go!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Paul outside the shop.

"Carnival? Wait. I'm going outside dressed up like this?"

"Yes, Let's go!"

Then, all is left was Ash and Misty.

_Silence._

"Um, Misty?"

She perked up and stared at the boy beside her."Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me, now?

"Huh?"

"Go out."

"Me and you?" she asked him in disbelief.

Ash sighed in frustration.

"You." Ash pointed at her. "Me." He pointed at himself. "outside." He explained, pointing at the door. "Do...you..under..stand?"

She sweat dropped, lowering his hand (pointing outside)."Okay, don't do that, I am not a retard."

"Then, let's go!"

"Ladies, you didn't pay yet for those." The store owner called.

Ash looked at Misty, "You pay for it first." He told her.

"Why me? You pay it; you are the rich one here."

"No, you pay it."

"You pay it."

"pay it!"

"you pay it!"

"I'll give you a cookies.."

She glowered at Ash. "Okay, fine!" she snapped, pulling out her credit card. "But you will pay me back, right?"

He stared back at her and winked. "Maybe.." he replied, giving her a smile as he head toward the exit.

Misty watched him smile, stunned. '_Woah, He's even cuter now with that smile-wait. Oh hell..Did I just say cute? No..hahahahaha my brain must be malfunctioning. First I thought he was going to ask me out. Now, I thought he was cute. Haha..huh?'_

**CLANG!**

"Ow! When did that exit sign get here!" he rubbed his forehead.

'_He's still the same..idiot ever'_

The store owner waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you in a relationship with her?" he asked.

Misty jumped back in surprise. "What? No! Why would I be with him?" she told him.

"Him? But.."

"Yes, he's a boy.. not a girl."

The man shrugged, shaking of his confusion. "The clothes are $9,985.75, cash or credit?"

"Credit."

* * *

><p><strong>Mean Girls..<strong>

"Melody, how can we get out of here..with the paparazzi and press around." Katherine whined at her friend. "I have to go to Gary."

Melody honked her car repeatedly."Ugh, Please get away from the road!"

_Miss Katherine, Is Gary Oak your boyfriend?_

"Me and Gary are in are dating..please back off so we can get through." She yelled.

_Miss Brianna, rumors say that you stalk Mister Drew from the famous group G-PAD is that true?_

"I'm not stalking him!"

_Katherine, Have you seen Gary on the beach today? Somebody told us he was with another girl!_

"That must be Leaf, his personal maid."

* * *

><p>Dawn tossed her eighth dart, aiming the balloons on the cardboard. However, she continuously misses the targets. She picked up another one, sweat was pouring down her face as she points toward the pink balloon in the middle, then with another toss, the dart flew in a different direction.<p>

"I lost again?" she sulked. "But, I want that stuff toy."

Dawn gazed at Paul hopefully.

"No."

She made a puppy dog pout.

"Nooo!"

She glared at him with blazing fire in her eyes telling him to do or die.

"Uh, okay..f-f-fine!" he stuttered, getting another dart.

Hearing this, Dawn's face changed from bad to normal happy self again, smiling at him satisfyingly.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

At a blink of an eye he won a big stuffed animal which Dawn was waiting for. The man looked at him and gave him the teddy bear. "Here you go, little lady." said the man as he messed up his wig. Paul scowled in irritation.

Dawn snatched the stuff toy from his hands,"Thanks a lot, Mister!" she exclaimed, happily hugging the prize. Turning her head to Paul, "Thanks, Paular bear." she said, giggling softly.

"Dee-dee!"

"Kenny?"

Kenny ran toward her, smiling at the bluenette. "Glad to see you here!"he greeted. "..and I have someone here that wants to see you."

She looked at the girl beside him, curiously. "Katie?" she asked.

The girl stepped closer to her, smiling uncomfortably. "Hi Dawn. I know that we met before and it wasn't a nice meeting, I want to say sorry..and." she paused, examining her face.

Dawn gave her a smile. "It's okay.."

"Hey, Dee-dee, who's that—"

She stopped him in his question, placing her hand to his mouth. "-CALL ME DAWN!" she muttered.

"Um, Dawn? May I ask something?" Katie inquired, staring at Dawn's other companion. "Have you seen Paul?"

"P-P-Paul?"

Paul stiffened in his location.

* * *

><p><strong>May and Drew…<strong>

Leaf and Gary vanished like thin air; there were no trace of them anywhere. Now, May and Drew have to walk around the beach, not really knowing where to go next, an awkward silence hovered between them as they took each step carefully, pushing their feet to the white, glimmering, sand.

"Uh, Leaf and Gary are gone. Maybe we should go back." She told him weakly, and kept herself away from eye contact.

Drew nodded slowly. "You lead the way."

"But I thought you know we are going.."

"So, you are telling me are lost?"

"Maybe?"

"May, I have been following you around and you don't know we are going?" He yelled, indignantly.

"Sorry! I was so angry at them and I forgot we were going!"

He gazed around the place, where they were currently standing."This place is unfamiliar to me. Maybe we passed the borderline of Kasahashuhishin beach." He informed her.

"The what?"

"The Kasahashuhishin beach."

"Kashashushi what?"

"Never mind."

_**AHA!**_

All of a sudden a man and a lady pulled them aside near a boat. "Aww, a couple, so sweet!" they both squealed.

"No! you must've mistaken us!" May responded, swaying her hands to emphasis. "I am a girl and she is also.." she stopped talking, staring at Drew's exposed emerald hair, even his dress have fallen off.

He did his famous hair flip yet again. "Why would I be with a girl like her?" he told the weird couple. "She's so out of my league."

"Aww, Don't worry little sweet boy, first date makes me nervous too!" the man chuckled, giving Drew a slap in the back.

"..That really hurts."

"You are a very lucky couple! We just opened our boat rental and we want you to have a free cruise!" the lady said, grinning at the 'couple' standing before them.

"But Sir., Ma'am, We are not—" May started to protest.

"Did we mention free food?"

May beamed in excitement."Free food?" she asked.

"Yes! All free for one whole day only!"

"Let's go May…" Drew dragged her away from them. "We should get back."

"But..free food!"

"Didn't your mother tell you to not talk to strangers?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's get away from strangers." He snapped.

May pushed him to the direction of the boat."Come on, Drew. Just one ride on the boat." She whined.

"No."

"Puh-lease!"

"No."

"If I said no, No!"

She shoved him forcefully causing him to fall down.

"Yes!"

"Jeez, you're strong."

"Now will you go?"

He stood up and looked down at the wooden floor of the ship. "Do I have a choice?"

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a hug.

Drew placed his hands on her back, rubbing it softly. "You're welcome." he smiled.

"Ooooh...how sweet!"

"!"

* * *

><p><strong>What the heck happen to Leaf and Gary? <strong>

"Leaf, what's mmmyyyyy naaaaaaame?"

"Gary."

Gary took another sip from his cup. "Hahahaha no, it's not. Are you drrrrunk alreadddyyyyy?"

"No, Why would I be?"

"Coz, I am."

"So?"

"My name iissshh Boooooooooob."

"Bob?"

"BOB," he told her, seriously. "B-O-B!"

"Please Bob, stop."

"Whhhyy?"

"Stop it, you are annoying me."

"I hate yoooooouu for picking Juuuuuuude."

Leaf looked at his kinda-drunk face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! I'm boooooooored. lalalalala...I am waaaaay better than Jude. You knoooow?"

"Gary, will you just finish your coke? Quit pretending you're drunk."

"Aww, why did you say that? Now the readers will know."

She rolled her eyes. "That you are afraid to drink liquor?"

"Nah, forget it."

"Whatever you say Bob, whatever you say."

"I'm Gary, by the way. What's your lovely name, gorgeous?"

"Shut up, you need to be at the restaurant in a minute. Katherine is waiting."

"Why?"

"She's my friend and she asked me a favor."

"Favor?"

"Just follow me, okay?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED?..._**

* * *

><p>An accidental kiss Xd. yeah I shorten this chapter. and I want to end this story soon. I'm getting bored. *yawn* I need to get to sleep 11:45 p.m already here. *can't barely open her eyes*<p>

_**The voting is now closed. Is it obvious? so, you peepz know what will happen with May and Drew already. It was your choice.**_

_**~ i need song suggestions. Can you tell me any song that you like the boys and girls to sing? :) XD :P :X :* XP**_

This is a terrible chapter, I know. Sorry, I'm kinda in a rush. Bye!


	14. The couple cruise?

**Meow Meow Meow.. Mooooooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>You are on Chapter 14: <strong>The couple cruise?

The paparazzi swarm over them, brought out their cameras, and took few snaps of the leaving boat along with the familiar 'cuddling' passengers.

_**Is that really Andrew Hayden? And he is with another girl?**_

"!"

They lowered their heads, and went inside the ship in alarm. "Please, drive the boat already!" they both yelled at the man manning the boat.

"Okay!"

The boat driver swiftly turned on the engine, leaving behind savage beasts on the shore.

They both let out a sigh. "That was close."

"Now, where's the free food?" she squealed, looking around the boat.

"That's the only reason you want to get on this boat." Drew commented, slightly disappointed.

May paused and turned to look at him."Naah, not only that. I saw those paparazzi a while ago before we reached the boat rental, that's why I force you to get on the boat to escape them."

"Woah, you are not useless after all." He said, light-heartedly.

May placed her hands on her hips, eyeing him fiercely. "Are you telling me that I am useless before?"

"Hey, just kidding. You're not useless, you do a lot of things that actually impresses me," He told her with full sincere in his eyes. "Like how you handle celebrities like me."

Her eyes soften as she heard him say that, and tilted her head curiously, "Handle you?" she asked.

"You are really different from the assistants I had before. They can't stand me for about a week because they're afraid of me or get sick of me; they can't even stand up for themselves, unlike you," He explained. "You are one-of-a-kind May."

He gazed at her azure eyes with his emerald ones, smirking at her blank expression.

"Wow, you do have different shades of green in your eyes." She mumbled.

"Huh? Were you listening to me?"

She pointed at his eyes and started counting, "One, two, three, four, five…"

"What are you doing?"

"Ssshush! I am so winning the bet." She informed, and continued to stare at his eyes.

"What bet?"

"I told my friends that you have different shades of green in your eyes when you look at them closely and I was definitely right."

"..and you have ugly blue eyes—ow! Please don't hit me again! I was joking!"

She held up her closed fist. "You better not mess with me, grass jerk."

"Okay, I won't, Sorry. I think blue's a nice color."

"Drew? Are you really, Drew? Where did the real Drew go!" she exclaimed with a sarcastic tone, as she shakes the boy's shoulders. "You are not Drew!"

Drew flicked his green fringe and pulled out a rose. "I am Drew."

"Thank goodness, you are back!"

"Wait, you are not May! May Maple doesn't care about Drew!" he yelled sarcastically like May before.

"Of course, I do. I love—"she paused for a second, thinking deeply.

He raised his brow at her as he waited for her to continue. "You love?" he told the brunette, inquiringly.

She blushed, letting her eyes wander around the ship.

"Love?"

She smiled and stared back at him.

"I love that cute kitty!"

May rushed to the location of the little white kitten with a little red ribbon, licking itself on the ship, and hugged it tightly. "You are such an adorable little kitten!"

Drew fell down anime'-style.

Yanking out a piece of paper and a pen; sitting beside the kitten, she began drawing the little kitten as she hummed the music blaring into the speakers of the boat. May drew a big circle for the body, small circle for the head, small dots for the eyes, a tiny nose, cute triangular ears, mouth, a curve line for its tail, and sticks for its feet and whiskers.

"Nice, drawing!" He pulled the paper in her hands and inspected it. "Looks like a drawing from a preschooler." he remarked.

"That's mine!"

"You really need to work on this."

She hopped to reach and grab her artwork from him. "Can't you just leave me alone with my kitten!"

"I could teach you how to draw."

May stopped. "Really?" she questioned him with hint of excitement in her blue eyes. "You would?"

He set his index finger to his forehead suggesting that he was thinking. He looked at the impatient girl with sapphire eyes and brown hair, then, to the white, fluffy, kitten that curled on the wooden floor. "Maybe, but my talent fee is expensive." he told her in a self-aggrandizing way. "However, I can share my overflowing talent to people like you."

"Very well, let me see how amazing you are, Oh Master Drew!" she said, mockingly curtsying the young man.

He sat beside her and the kitten, "Yes, Of course, shall we begin, Miss May?" he said in a gentleman way.

"Mind if I do."

Placing the pen to her hand, Drew held her hand, and guided her hand to sketch a drawing like professional artists do.

"First, draw a circle about the size of a quarter lightly. Next, draw an oval lightly overlapping the circle like this.." He instructed, as he steered her hand to draw a circle and the oval. She nodded but she was not really paying attention to him; she was busy staring at their hands moving in harmony as they sketch.

"I hate to say this but you are really good, you can be great teacher someday." She complimented him.

He snickered at her words."A teacher? Are you kidding me? I am not a teacher, I am a rock star!" he told her, proudly.

"You can be not only a celebrity but also a great illustrator if you pursue it."

"I'll think about that."

After a few seconds, they were silent; the only thing they can hear was the beating of their hearts, the sound of the pen that darts around the paper, and the soft tune playing on the background.

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love__, __Giving me__Love, Love, Love__, __more than I ever need__…_

"_Love, you're so distracting__, __am I overreacting for feeling this way__?"_She sang along with the song coming through the speakers on the ship. "_And__ ever, since I met ya, I can't keep my attention__, __and you are to blame__."_

She grinned, enjoying herself with the rhythm of the music,_ "Your love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction__a feeling so extreme__, __I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep__, __Cause you're even in my dreams__And I thought that was strong but I knew that all along,__this was out of my control__. __So I fell into your hands, and I don't know where we'll land,__I'm just going with the flow__." _

Drew smiled as well, watching her sing, astonished by her beautiful singing voice.

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love.._

"_Some days, I want to run away__, this__ feels so perfect, it's breaking my heart__." _Drew continued to sing, letting May's back rest against his chest as he drew a heart on the paper._ "Yeah we could, we could stay here happy__, __or after summer, be two worlds apart?"_

Emerald and sapphire eyes meet, feeling that warm, fuzzy feeling as they melt in the song's beautiful rhythm. "_Your love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction__a feeling so extreme__, __I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep__, __Cause you're even in my dreams__and I thought that I was strong but I knew that all along__his was out of my control__, __So I fell into your hands, and I don't know where we'll land__I'm just going with the flow__." _They sang in harmony, swaying their body.

Drew was already doing the finishing touches of the drawing as he went on singing with her. "_Giving me, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love__, __More than I ever need__, __giving me Love, Love, Love_."

_"Your Love, is bigger than a rain cloud__." _She pointed up at the skylight of the ship, a heavy rain cloud hovering above them. "_It__ covered up my whole skies__, It's__ filling up my heart..my heart with__, __Love, Love, Love, Love, Love__More than I ever need__giving me__,__ Love, Love, Love__." _They sang softly.

The rain started pouring down on their ship; he got up from his sitting position and pulled her with him into rain._ "Love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction__, __a feeling so extreme__, __I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep__, __Cause you're even in my dreams__, __And I thought that was strong but I knew that all along,__this was out of my control__, __so I fell into your hands, and I don't know where we'll land,__I'm just going with the flow." _They sang running and dancing in the rain.

_Giving me__, __Love, Love, Love, Love, Love__, __more than I ever need__…_

"Drew, what are we doing?"

"Having fun?"

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks.."

"For what?"

"For being un-Drew like." She joked.

"Like this?" he asked, sticking out his tongue, spinning around, catching the rain drops.

She giggled and joined his action, sticking her tongue out, tasting the rain.

"Hey, I'm very sorry for giving you mean letters.."

May waved her hand frantically, "Don't worry! I don't take those seriously."

He smirked and tossed a rose again, May caught it perfectly. "That one doesn't have any letter." He stated.

"Letter?" she looked down at the rose in her hands. "but there's a piece of paper attached to this…"

Before Drew could answer, the captain of the ship yelled at them to stay inside the ship and a strange storm was coming.

'_That's my greatest work of art..'_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Honey, our son is on entertainment news again!"

"What's new about that?" the man with matching emerald eyes and hair asked his freaking out wife. "He's famous after all!"

"Not that, he-he he's with another girl…on..a…boat!" Mrs. Hayden shrieked.

"Must be a fan."

"Hugging? ..on..a..boat..by themselves, poor baby Drewy!" she cried dramatically.

"Dear calm down, He knows that he is going to be engaged, there's no way he would escape with another girl without our permission."

"Oh no! What are we going to do? This is unacceptable, must find our baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Ash and Misty…<strong>

"I want to hurl."

"I want to go ride again!" Ash cried out, wobbling as he walked. He cannot walk straight due to dizziness; Ash and Misty have been in the Carnival, riding different sorts of rides for the past few hours.

"Don't ya dare drag me to another ride, I am tired," She complained. "I can't take it anymore.."

He jumped away from her. "Please don't puke on me!"

"Eww, why would I?"

"Oh, how about we eat something! Look! Corndogs!" he pointed at a food stand, and reached for something. "Oh, crap! I forgot my wallet!"

"Don't look at me like that. I don't have enough money with me, Miss!" she snapped.

"But—"

"Hey! You!" a voice called him.

He turned around and saw a man standing in front of a stage.

"Me?" he indicated to himself in doubt.

"Yes, you, little lady!"

Misty stifled her laugh. "ppffft…little lady!"

"shut up, Mist."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have another singing contestant here!" he announced to the less than thirty people on the audience, gesturing his hand toward Ash.

"Me? Contestant?" he asked. "No, please!"

"Come on, Ashley. You might win money!" Misty encouraged her or him as she pushed him to the stage.

Smiling at the audience, he took the microphone in his hands, and gulped nervously. "Uh, hello.." he greeted in his normal voice. "Um, I mean hello.." he said, quickly changing it into a high pitch tone.

"What's your name and the song you are going to sing, little girl?"

"My name is Ash-ley! I'm going to sing..ahh..."

"Aah?"

He took a deep breath; his hands were shaking uncomfortably, then, set his eyes upon Misty's direction, she was sitting down among the audience, giving him a thumbs up. '_Oh_, _I know..' _ He smiled confidently.

"I will sing the song 'I can get used to this'..dedicated to a really good friend.'"

The whole crowd went silent as the music danced through their ears.

"_I kept all of my feelings locked inside of me," _he started to sing. "_Finally found someone to trust with everything,"_

Hearing his singing voice, the crowd looked at him in amazement. "Sounds like a boy? A familiar one too!" they whispered among themselves.

"_Oh I try so hard always to be a man, But right now I just, I can't understand how I can't control. Oh, I think love's got a hold on me!"_

He walked around the stage, a spot light following him. "_Such a foreign feeling, but you know…__  
><em>_I can get used to this, I can get used to this, I can get used to this now.__Comfortable and feels so real,__I__ can get used to this,__stuck in this happiness.__I can get used to this now, Yeah_..." he sang, not removing his eyes from her.

About thousands of people were lured to his song. They began dancing with their partners, slowly swaying to the music.

_"I think this is the first time I've ever felt like this__, __and found someone I would never want to miss,"_ he continued, as he closed his eyes. _"__I feel like a child,__I get butterflies,__Sorry this is the only way to describe, think I'll let it go,__let this love get a hold of me!"_

"_Such a foreign feeling, but you know…I can get used to this, I can get used to this, I can get used to this now." _He paused, and took a quick look at the crowd._ "__Comfortable and feels so real,__I can get used to this,__stuck__ in this happiness.__I can get used to this now. Yeah." _He sang._  
><em>  
><em>Love feels so good…better than I thought it would.<em>

"Misty? Is that you?" Rudy made through the thick crowd. "Misty.." he called her.

"Rudy? What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"It's my day-off , I searched you at the resort before but I heard that you got suspended. Sorry about that." He said, frowning at her.

"I'm fine. At least I won't clean his bedroom anymore."

"Care to dance?" he inquired, stretching his hand to her.

_"Such a foreign feeling, but you know…I can get used to this, I can get used to this, I can get used to this now." _ He sang, as he went down the stage in search for Misty.

"Uh, sure?" she took Rudy's hand and danced with him.

"_Comfortable and feels so real,__I can get used to this, stuck in this hapiness—" _

The thunder rumbled, and the lightning flashed, signaling that a stormy weather was up ahead but the crowd didn't care at all…until the singer stopped singing suddenly, and stared at Rudy and Misty dancing happily. Ash let out a disappointed sigh and dropped down the microphone, startling the audience.

"Ash!"

Rain was pouring down at them, people immediately ran to take cover, but he didn't mind the rain; he just run away from them as fast as he can, removing his disguise in the process. He didn't want to look back at her nor respond.

"Ash.." Misty tried to reach for him but Rudy held her back.

"Come on, you'll get wet Misty." He told her, pulling her to a dry place.

She looked back at Ash's direction but he was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul and Dawn..<strong>

_Have you seen Paul?_

"P-P-Paul?"

Paul stiffened in his position.

"Uh, no!" Dawn said, directly.

Kenny looked over Dawn's weird companion, "Who are you, Miss?" He asked, putting his hand on her-or-his shoulder.

Paul was pretty pissed about it.

Aware of the conflict going on, Dawn swiftly detached Kenny's hand from Paul. "Her name is Pauline. She doesn't want anyone to touch him, I mean, her." She told Kenny, sweat dropping nervously.

"Okay.."

Katie gazed at the said girl, curiously examining her up close. "You look familiar," She told Pauline. "Have we met before?"

"Grrr.."

"Uh, she's also shy." Dawn replied for Paul, grinning slightly, and pulled him away from Katie.

"Hey, Dee-dee..Is she single?" Kenny whispered.

She made a face, "Ah, single? Why would you like to know?" Dawn asked, shuddering at the thought of Kenny and Pauline.

"Nothing!" he responded, turning to Pauline's direction. "How about we go to the coffee shop first, then, ride the jet skis at the beach."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! May I join?" Katie pleaded.

"Sure, Pauline and Dee-dee would love to go, right?"

Dawn nodded, smiling weakly at her friends. "Sure?"

Paul brought his mouth closer to her ears."Troublesome, what do you think you are doing?" he muttered softly to her. "We might get into a serious trouble.."

"Sssh..be quiet or else they'll notice you." She muttered back. "Oh, and I think Kenny likes Pauline.." Dawn giggled, looking at his furious reaction.

"Whaaaat!"

"hahaha…"

"It's not funny!"

While they were busy talking, Katie and Kenny watched over them, strange looks on their faces.

"They're weird, eh?"

"I agree with you, Mister Kenny," She whispered back, glancing over Pauline. "That girl really looks familiar to me."

The rain heavily sheet down suddenly at them; Kenny, Katie, Dawn, and Paul headed quickly to the coffee shop a few feet away from the carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf and Gary…<strong>

Gary watched the window with drops of rain."Now, we can't get to the restaurant," He told Leaf. "It's raining cats and dogs."

"I guess, Katherine should wait." She sighed, staring at the window of the cottage they were currently staying.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She turned her head to him. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ooc-iness! <strong>

**I made Drew an illustrator( or whatever you call a person who draws)..Xd**

**I hope you like this...it's okay if you don't. :/**

**I lose track on the plot now.. *thinking more ideas * Maybe I should get them back to assistants? Or not? Or I'll just go with the flow… because it is ending after all (kind of ending)**

**And guess the song that May and Drew sang.. (it's my favorite song this week)**

**~Rawr**


	15. Deserted Island!

**Me: Yo! I am back to give ya another chappie…..**

**May: The author doesn't own Pokémon..**

**Drew: *reads his cue card* She only owns your souls..**

**Me: I do? O.O**

**May:*whispers to him* Drew, flip the card to the back!**

**Drew: *flips* She only owns Katherine, Katie, Jude, etc.**

**Me: Thank you! Let the short chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>You are on Chapter 15: Deserted Island!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOOOSH<strong>_

_**CRASH **_

_**BOOM**_

As the sky darkened above the sea, the waves crashed upon the little ship causing it to rock back and forth, wind was blowing hard furiously, rain were like bullets hitting them, and a flash of lightning appeared across the dark sky, making it light the atmosphere for a second.

May and Drew tumbled inside the ship, worried and panic expressions was written on their faces. The captain of the ship apologized to them what it seems like a thousand times. "I deeply apologize for this unfortunate mishap; we should've not encouraged you to ride on this boat. All I can say is that we should pray that we would survive this catastrophe." He bent his neck to them, trying hard to steer the ship but it was uncontrollable now. The current was too strong.

"Drew, what are we going to do know?" May asked with pure sorrow in her eyes. "I don't want to die."

Drew stepped closer to her, and placed a comforting hand to her shoulder, stroking it thoroughly. "Of course not, we can make this through." He said, and smiled uncertainly.

Those were the last words they said before their ship crashed and split into pieces, leaving three bodies sink. May, being the only conscious person at that time, resurfaced quickly and fought with the current in search for the other passengers of the boat.

"Drew! Captain!" she called out. "Where are you?"

She spotted the Captain already far away, lifeless. There was no sign of Drew anywhere. Could he survive?

Her vision blurred as tears were forming in her eyes. Then, it abruptly went blank…

….

….

After a couple of hours, the sky was back to normal again; the same atmosphere back at the beach, sunny and cloudless, not any sign of the storm that occurred. A brunette was lying near the shore of a strange island; she slowly opened her eyes and spat out water that she held on her mouth.

May stood up swiftly, looking for any survivors that could have been washed up like her. Her eyes grew wide with fright, worry, and a tiny bit of happiness seeing _someone _was there a few feet away from her.

"Drew!"

She shook his body fearfully, and placed her ear to his chest to check if he was breathing. He wasn't. "Drew, please wake up." she said softly, her voice breaking.

'_Um, should I do what my teacher taught us before?'_ She thought. '_If I did, then..' _she paused, glancing at him worriedly. '_Who cares? I already lost my first kiss to him..'_

May tilted Drew's head, his chin rising up. She pinched his nose and opened her mouth wide; Taking a deep breath, she sealed her mouth to his, giving him four quick but full breaths.

"Drew? Are you okay?" she asked again after pulling away from him.

There was no response. May started to sob quietly, "Drew, I'm so sorry..please wake up!"

As if on cue, Drew fluttered his eyes open, coughing out water from his mouth. "May?" he uttered faintly, staring back at her worried face.

"Drew!" May exclaimed blissfully, holding him close to her. "Thank goodness, you are okay..I thought you-you- died!" she cried.

"He-hey, I'm alright!" he chuckled and patted her back. "No need to worry.."

She pulled away from the embrace and hit him in the chest. "I hate you!" May yelled, wiping her tears away. "You got me worried sick!"

He smiled at her thoughtfully, "Thank you.."

"That's all you gonna say! I thought I am going to lose you, you big grass meanie!"

"May, you are overreacting! Where are we?" he said as he looked around the surroundings. Turning his head to the back he saw lush bushes, bountiful trees, beautiful tropical flowers which add beauty of the strange island. Turning again back in front was the salty sea with fresh, plentiful fishes jumping up from the sea.

May stood up from her place and gazed at the ambiance. "I think we are stuck on a very beautiful island." she commented.

_**Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Did you hear that?" Drew cowered in fear and jumped up next to May. "I think it's a lion or something…"

She laughed nervously in embarrassment, "Sorry that was me..I'm hungry."

"Okay, then let's eat something here.." he said, sweat-dropping. He looked up to the coconut tree above them. "Is coconut fruit okay with you?"

"Sounds delicious to me.."

"Okay, you climb up."

"You climb!"

"No, you!"

"You climb it!"

"You do it."

"You!"

"You!"

"You are the one who's hungry, you do it."

"Wow, you are such a gentleman.."

"Well, thank you very much, beautiful May."

"I was sarcastic."

"I was sarcastic too."

"Then, you are handsome."

"You are very very very beautiful."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"…"

"What? I was still sarcastic!"

* * *

><p><strong>Misty and Ash on the previous chapter…<strong>

_Rain was pouring down at them, people immediately ran to take cover, but he didn't mind the rain; he just run away from them as fast as he can, removing his disguise in the process. Ash didn't want to look back at her nor respond._

"_Ash.." Misty tried to reach for him but Rudy held her back._

"_Come on, you'll get wet Misty." He told her, pulling her to a dry place. _

_She looked back at Ash's direction but he was already gone._

He ran as fast and as far as he could and ended up in a small café. Ash sat down on one of the empty chairs, bending his head down low, his hand shivering in cold.

"Hey," a girl went up to him and took the seat opposite to him. "Ash, are you alright?" she asked him in concern.

He didn't look up or responded.

"I am very sorry," she told him. "I know you are upset. But you should accept the truth that she doesn't love you. Rudy and Misty are together now, happy."

"Melody, I don't understand you." He replied quietly.

Melody sighed. "I know you like that girl, you were very disheartened when you saw them together, right?" she explained carefully.

He nodded.

"See?"

"What should I do know?"

She gazed at him mischievously, "I know..just a thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul and Dawn..<strong>

"Pssst..Paul!"

".."

"Pssssssssssst…Paul!"

"…"

"Hey!"

".."

"Hey!"

"…"

"Paaaaaaular bearrrr! Yoo hooo!"

"…"

"PSSSSSSSSH! PAULINE!"

"What! I am in front of you! Can't you just tell me already?" Paul shrieked at the annoying bluenette seated opposite him. "Such a troublesome girl.." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

She took a fleeting look at Katie and Kenny lining up at the cash register. "We have to escape now before they get back here." Dawn whispered.

"Hmmhmm..."

They slipped out swiftly from their seats and walked toward the exit.

"Hey! Pauline and Dee-dee! Where are you going?"

Dawn and Pauline exchanged looks and turn around to face them. "Got anymore ideas to escape?" Paul whispered to her. "Run?" she told him in doubt.

"At the count of three..we turn around and run. Okay?"

Dawn nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"RUN!"

Katie, holding up a tray of coffee, looked at the leaving Dawn and Pauline. "They are really weird." She remarked.

"Pauline's so pretty when she runs.."

"Until now, I think that she looks awfully like Paul."

Kenny hopped back slightly in shock. "Paul? And Pauline?" he screamed. "No way! Pauline is so different. How come you mistook her as Paul?"

"How about we go and investigate on them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf and Gary.. (at the cottage)<strong>

She turned her head to him. "What?"

"Leaf, what are you planning?" Gary asked, dead serious.

Leaf stared back in surprise. "What are you talking about?" she asked, smiling uncomfortably.

"Why are you pushing me and Katherine together?"

"..be-be-cause..she's my friend!"

He narrowed his eyes, not really convinced. "So, she's a friend. I am also a friend. I don't like her."

"Uh, uh, then..who's your special girl that you-you told the reporters?" she asked him, twiddling her fingers nervously."You haven't seen her in years.."

"Who else would it be?"

"Past girlfriends?"

"No! I met her when I was a kid."

"Is it one of your classmates?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is it Katherine?"

"No."

"Um is it—"

"It's you," Gary told her honestly, exact to the point. "Leaf, you are _my special girl_."

* * *

><p><strong>Brianna with Katherine and their unfortunate life.. (boat rentals)<strong>

"What the hell are you two talking about? You thought that I was May? I am waaay more beautiful than her she's so ugly and cheap looking! How could you do this to me? I paid you two to give us a cruise but noooo! I told you to wait for my call..but nooo! You thought that I was acting that I don't know everything about the couple cruise that I actually paid for!"

"We are very sorry Ma'am.." the man and the lady at the boat rental apologized.

Brianna scoffed at them. "When will they come back?"

"Ma'am, the boat won't be back after a few hours…"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Please, calm down, Brianna.." Katherine told Brianna.

Brianna spun to face Katherine. "You are supposed to be at the restaurant already, right?"

"Yes, but It rained and I think they forgot about me."

"Cousin Katherine!"

"Jude, please don't call me cousin in public!"

"You're cousins?"

The boy ran up to them, smiling brightly. "Hi, I am Jude. I am Katherine and Katie's newly discovered cousin twice removed," Jude introduced himself, extending his hand out to Brianna's. "You are very lovely today, Miss Brianna."

Brianna shook his hand slowly. "Are you, like, hitting on me?" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Get your slimy hands off my friend, lover boy!" Katherine yelped, pushing him aside.

Crossing his arms, he stared at his cousin."Katherine, I came here to help and get the money you owe me.." Jude stated.

"Kath, why are you paying this guy? Isn't he Leaf's boyfriend?" Brianna questioned her.

Katherine pulled out her wallet and placed money in Jude's palm. "Jude here is not that typical nice guy; he is more the play boy kind, right?"

"Yeah, you're right about that cousin and I don't love Leaf anymore," Jude explained, smirking at them. "..but I do love playing her."

"So, you are only pretending?"

"Yes.."

"..and I am paying this mutt to pretend that he still loves her." Katherine finished, irately looking at Jude. Jude chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with May and Drew…<strong>

"I'll do the climbing, you'll do the catching." May instructed him after she went and climb the tall coconut tree.

"Catch coconut? Wait. Isn't that dangerous?"

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

May looked down below at Drew. "Drew, are you alright?"

"Um, f-f-fine! I could see staaaaaarss !" replied Drew as he tried to stand up properly, his head was spinning around.

"Oh brother—AAAAAAH!"

She was cut off when she accidentally slipped and fell down from the tree she was climbing. Shaking off the pain and dizziness, Drew hurriedly went to catch her; luckily, he was on time and caught her in his arms perfectly…

_Your love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction__  
><em>_a feeling so extreme__  
><em>_I lost my appetite to eat, and I barely get to sleep__  
><em>_Cause you're even in my dreams__  
><em>_And I thought that I was strong but I knew that all along,__  
><em>_this was out of my control__  
><em>**_So I fell into your hands, and I don't know where we'll land,__  
><em>_I'm just going with the flow.._**

"Are you okay, May?"

She simply nodded while smiling at him, getting lost in his gleaming emerald eyes.

Drew smiled back at her, staring at the beautiful brunette he caught in his arms. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she asked, inquisitively.

"I didn't catch the coconut." he jokingly told her. "But I did catch you.."

May laughed and covered his face using her hand. "I'm not buying that, Mister! stop being cheesy and put me down or else.."

"or else what?" he challenged her.

"I will not help you survive this island."

"I'll let you down, but...I can survive this island by myself with no help coming from an annoying little girl like you!" he boasted, letting the said girl land her feet to the sand.

"You are on!" May bravely face him, pumping her fist up the sky. "But first, let's eat that coconut! I am hungry!"

"But..how will you open-" Drew started.

Peeling the coconut ferociously with her teeth, May managed to open the coconut without breaking a sweat.

"-Never mind." he finished, sweat-dropping at her action. '_she's a beast!'_

She lifted up the already divided into two coconut and handed the half over to him. "You want?"

"Uh, thanks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wait. Is Drew going to be really engaged?<strong>

**May: WHAT!**

**Drew: Am I?**

**Me: Readers, you'll find out something about the engaged thingy that the author added, soon.**

**Misty: I didn't say any single line here except for the recap.**

**Me: Oops my bad!**

**Ash: waaaaaaaaaah Misty dumped meeeee!**

**Misty: I didn't…**

**Dawn: why do I sense that there is an outofspiteshipping (KennyXPaul) here?**

**Pauline: WHEN DID MY NAME BECOME PAULINE?*glares at the author***

**Dawn: I like that name but Paular bear is much better.**

**Kenny: Pauline? Are you here?**

**Pauline: Aw shit! *runs away from Kenny***

**Leaf and Gary: REVIEW!**

**~My imaginations are weird. ^^;**

THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED. O.O

Yuck! I'm not a fan of outofspiteshipping! Ok? X( Ikari all the waaay! :D

_**More conteshipping next chapter! and of course Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping/Leafgreenshipping will be there too.**_


	16. Your Guardian Angel!

***cries puddles* Thanks for the reviews! And Thank you for adding my crazy story to your faves and also alerting it. The author did not expect this!**

**Oh well, I'll be busy next week (because it'll be the end of my summer vacation..I hate going to school =_=) so..I'm leaving another chapter today. ^_^ **

**I don't own Pokémon or the songs : By my side by David Choi, and Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit apparatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are on Chapter 16: Your Guardian Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the island…<strong>

"What are you doing?"

May ignored him, and started drawing a line with a stick on the white sand.

Due to curiosity, Drew walked closer to her, not looking at his direction and almost stepped across the line that May drew.

"Hey!Hey! No crossing the line!" she reprimanded, swatting his foot stepping on the line.

He looked down at the line. "What's this for?"

"It's a boundary line. This is my territory and that's yours." She explained as she pointed her side and his. "No crossing the magic line."

Drew raised his brow at her questioningly.

"Because I'm a girl and you are a boy…"

"So?"

"We need to have our own separate camp." She further explained, pacing around her side of the island. "and I want to know if you can survive the wilderness without help from a girl scout, remember what you told me?"

"That I can survive this island without any help from an annoying girl like you? Yes and I am Boy Scout after all."

"Exactly, that's what I am pointing out." She said, and stretched out her hand to his. "Good luck with your life."

Drew stared at her eager face and shook her hand. "Good luck, too!"

With a flick of his hair and a brush of her hair, they turned to different directions, and were off to have a nice island adventure of their own.

"Wait, I just remembered..I didn't join boy scouts because my mom did not allow me because I couldn't survive the terrible attack of mosquitoes in the wild." He mumbled, and looked back to May's side, she was already walking inside the deep jungle.

"WAIT! I was kidding! I can't be left here!"

She turned to looked at him. "I knew it, a celebrity can't do anything by their own without help from maids, and personal assistants." She uttered, proudly at him.

"Okaaay you win this round, but at least tell me what we are doing in this really dangerous looking jungle."

"I am going to get fresh water before it gets dark!" she replied, marching deeper in the jungle, singing a song.

"Oh-kay…"

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

"Aren't you tired of singing reaaally really irritating songs?"

".._I love you, you love me, let's go out and kill Barney with a shot gun BANG BANG, Barney's on the floor, no more stupid Dinosaur!" _she sang, walking deeper into the jungle and spotted some banana trees with lots of….monkeys, they looked like they don't want to share their banana.

"May, there's a bunch of bananas here.."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_**

"GET THIS OFF ME! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

May laughed as she watched the monkeys pull out his hair. "I told you not to touch.."

"HELP! HELP! MY HAAAAAAAAAIR! OW! THE MONKEY BIT ME! MAY!" he yelped, shaking the monkey on his back as he run around in circles like an idiot.

"Fine, I'll help you." She told him, going to his direction. "Come here little monkeys..everything will be alright. Please let go of this big meanie and he will give you back the banana.."

The monkeys paused, staring at the girl talking to them in a loving way and pounced off Drew, the banana stealer.

She smiled at her victory."Awww..Thank you.."

But the monkeys rushed to her direction and jumped to her back, starting to pull out her hair too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT ME! OUCH!"

It was now Drew's turn to laugh, May was flapping her arms and running around the jungle. "This will be a box office hit if I film this." He remarked.

"DREW! YOU JERK! HELP ME! OR I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

He stopped laughing, and pointed at the stream near them. "Get into the water!" he shouted. After that, he heard her splashed into the water. It was very effective. The monkeys run away from them, afraid to go into the water.

May stood up, her whole body soaking wet. "Thanks…" she muttered.

"You're Welcome, mademoiselle! Now can we get back?"

"No, it's already dark. We can't find our way back, we might get lost." She said matter-of-factly.

"Then, where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Cave…" she informed him, looking at the cave a few feet away from them. "We can stay there for awhile and get back to our camp in the morning."

They went inside the cave and sat down peacefully hearing the sound of nature as it passed through their ears. Drew was on the left side, and May was on the right side. Silence fell upon them.

The cold wind blew on them, making their body shiver in cold. Drew looked at May worriedly, she was soaked in water a few moments ago and it must be much harder for her to keep warm, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, May?" he asked softly.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine, D-D-D-Drew.." she stammered, rubbing her hands together.

Slowly but surely, he went to sit by her side. "Hey, If you're cold we must stay close together to keep warm." He said.

She nodded and scooted closer to him, blushing slightly as Drew wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, you stopped shaking."

"Thanks Drew.." she mumbled gently and drifted off to sleep.

He looked down at her, smiling while he moved a strand of her hair covering her face. Drew checked his wrist watch, which was the only thing that he managed to save from the storm. The time was 8 p.m. but he still can't sleep. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the dark cave they were staying.

Drew sighed remembering his obligations back home. You see, Drew's parents wanted him to marry a very rich girl that owned the biggest company at their place and he has to leave G-PAD. He refused of course. He doesn't want to marry a girl that he does not love and he wouldn't ever abandon the group. His parents gave him time to think about it, that's the main reason the band decided to have a vacation in Unova but because of Uncle Dan, he was forced to go to this resort…and that's when he met her again. May Maple, his former classmate, the only girl that didn't fell head over heels for him at school, she was very tough and challenging. When his band became famous in their school and eventually the whole world he had no choice but to leave the school and pursue it, leaving her. But he did make a song for her.

"_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking;__I am waiting as the time goes by.__I think of you with every breath I take,__I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine."_ He sang, holding her closer. _"__You're all I see, in everything."_

May snuggled closer to him, still sleeping soundly._"__I just wanna hold you,__I just wanna kiss you,__I just wanna love you all my life. I normally wouldn't say this,__but I just can't contain it.__I want you here forever,__right here by my side."_ He sang.

"_All the fears you feel inside,__and all the tears you cry,__they're ending right here_." He continued, while he remembered her crying when she thought he was dead. _I'll heal your heart and soul;__I'll keep you oh so close.__Don't worry; I'll never let you go. You're all I need, you're everything."_

He touched her nose playfully, and she slapped his finger away, her eyes closed._"I just wanna hold you,__I just wanna kiss you,__I just wanna love you all my life.__I normally wouldn't say this,__but I just can't contain it.__I want you here forever,__right here by my side."_ He sang.

If she finds out that he loves her, what would she say? You're crazy..? He always did make fun of her._"No one else will ever do.__I got a stubborn heart for you.__Call me crazy, but its true; I love you.I didn't think that it would be,__you have made it clear to me. You're all I need." _

_"I just wanna hold you,__I just wanna kiss you,__I just wanna love you all my life.I normally wouldn't say this,__but I just can't contain it. I want you here forever,__right here by my side." _He finished, finally letting his eyelids drooped down.

"I love you too, Drew.."

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf and Gary….<strong>

_"Leaf, you're my special girl."_

Leaf was taken in surprise, her lower jaw dropping, and her face in a bright shade of red.

"Leaf?" Gary called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Gary laughed, and poked her forehead. "You are spacing out. What the heck are you thinking about? I haven't asked you a question yet."

Leaf rubbed her forehead and laughed uneasily, "Ask what?"

"I want to ask about me and my disguise." He explained, indicating the clothes he was wearing. "Can I remove it now? It's getting itchy.."

She breathed in relief. "Later. When people are gone." She told him. '_I was only imagining that?'_

"Gary Oak?" The man on tux from behind Leaf asked, looking at 'Garnet' or Gary in real life. "Are you Gary?"

"Manager San?" Gary said inquiringly, recognizing G-PAD's manager.

Manager San took a seat next to him. "I knew that was you, Gary!" he laughed joyfully, holding his over-sized belly. "Oh, and who's this fine, young lady?"

"I'm Leaf Green, Gary's personal assistant."

"Ah, I see, Daniel told me about the personal assistants before..and What happened to the other three?" Manager San asked.

"Sir. Daniel thought that they stole something from the other members." She described, painfully remembering the incident.

Manager San seem to understand the situation. "That's dreadful! Just because you are assistants they would already think such ghastly things about you?"

"Manager San, What are you-?" Gary started but was cut off by Leaf.

"I know right, Sir." Leaf responded Manager San.

"We should investigate on that!"

"Yes, I really think Brianna is behind that."

"You know, I could re-hire the girls again as assistants and I could double the salary for you, After all I am G-PAD's manager."

"That'll be great! Thank you Sir.! I will immediately tell my friends about this!"

Gary sulked in his seat, waiting for them to stop yapping. "It's okay people, pretend I am not here. I am just oxygen nothing much."

Leaf rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Sorry Gary my boy! What were you asking again?" The man questioned.

"Finally!" Gary exclaimed and seated erect. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I am here to take a vacation too. I heard in the news that you boys are here so I came to see you."

Resting his elbow to the table, he placed his hand to his chin. "Is that really your reason, Manager?" Gary asked him, staring at him with full doubt in his eyes.

The manager chuckled. "Actually," he began as he searched for words. "I scheduled another G-PAD concert, a summer concert here in about two weeks."

"A concert? Okay, we will do it as long as Leaf and her friends performed with us—ow!"

Leaf kicked his leg under the table. "What are you chattering about? We don't perform!" she hissed.

"Sure, they can perform!"

"B-b-but Sir.!"Leaf started protesting.

"Don't worry Leaf, you'll get a fair share when we earn money." Gary guaranteed while he rubbed his aching leg.

She slowly drifted her eyes to the window, it was getting dark outside."We'll think about that, Gary, where are we going to stay for the night?"

"You both can stay with me in my rest house. Ash, Paul and a very bubbly girl are already there." the manager informed, standing up from his seat.

"How about Drew, May, and Misty? Where are they?"

Gary pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'll call Drew and you call May and Misty."

"Okay."

_**After a few minutes of dialing..**_

"May is not responding!"

"As well as Drew, Did they date or something?"

"I dunno about them but Misty texted me that she's coming here..and she's really bummed about something.."

"When Misty arrives here, We will report to the police about May and Drew."

* * *

><p><strong>REST HOUSE...<strong>

"How about we—"

"No.."

"Play—"

"No."

"Sing?"

"No."

"watch?"

"No." Paul and Ash replied expressionless. Dawn, Paul, and Ash were in the living room, sitting on the floor, forming a small triangle.

"THEN, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? YOU GUYS ARE BORING! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ASH? YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU GOT HIT AND RUN BY A MONSTER TRUCK!" Dawn screamed. She grew frustrated staring at them; not talking or doing something for 1 hour, it is usual for Paul not to talk but Ash? No. He just kept looking down the floor, thinking deeply about something.

"If you over think about something your brain will explode." Paul muttered. "Of course, only if you have a brain." He finished, emphasizing the IF to Ash.

"Ssssh…He's thinking."

_DING_

_DONG_

"I'll get it!"

She propped herself up from the carpet and walked to the direction of the door to answer it.

"Hello Leaf, Gary, Misty, and Mister San!"

They stepped inside, and greeted her back, "Hi Dawn!"

"So, what did you guys to when we were away?"Gary questioned, as they all went to the living room, looking over at Paul and Ash sitting on the floor having an intense stare-at-the floor battle. "What's their problem?"

Dawn shrugged. "They are both silent which is pretty abnormal for Ash, that is."

"I'll be at the guest room." Ash mumbled, standing up from his sitting position and walked passed them.

Until..

Misty stopped him by extending her arm to block the way. "Hey, I demand an explanation for ditching me there in the rain!"

He didn't respond or looked at her.

"Ash? Are you okay?" she asked, softening her tone.

"Sorry.." he finally said.

She blinked a few times in incredulity. "What?"

"ASHY!"

A girl suddenly smashed inside the room, carrying loads of fast food, making her way through them, and pushed Misty away from him.

"Hi Ashy, I bought lots and lots of food for you!" Melody cooed, pinching his cheeks.

Misty glared at her and tightened her fist. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Is my wittle washy wery wery hungry?" she continued, ignoring Misty's question. "Did this mean carrot girl yell at you again?"

"EXCUSE ME? CARROT GIRL? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

Melody smiled, and swished her hair, smacking it against Misty's face in the process. "Sorry, I don't talk to maids."

Knowing what could happened next, The others ( except Ash)swiftly sped upstairs not wanting to be involved in the bloody match.

"Oh, you are so asking for my mallet!"

"TRY ME!" she yelled furiously and glanced at Ash. "I think Ash wouldn't want his girlfriend to be killed, right Ashy?"

Misty scoffed at her choice of words. "Girlfriend? Are you insane? In your dreams!" she said.

"Then, why don't ask him, himself!"

"Oh, yes I would!" she sneered. "Ash wouldn't date a brat like you, right Ash?" Misty asked, hopefully looking at him.

He looked up to them."Stop it, Misty." Ash said hardly perceptible as he lowered the mallet aiming Melody's head. "That's enough.."

"What? Are you seriously defending her?" she went closer to him face-to-face with mixed sorrow and anger taking over her.

"…"

"Tell me, are you really with this girl?" she asked again with a much lower voice. "Are you?"

He looked down to his feet. "Yeah.."

"Did you hear that, carrot girl?" Melody taunted, cackling a little. "He answered yes!"

Misty stayed silent for a minute, sinking in the revelation he just said on her mind."Oh, you are together now..I-I um, am happy for you, Congrats.." she stated, smiling weakly at the couple. She wasn't even happy even a little bit about the fact that her former best friend, Ash, would be really with that despicable woman. Ever since, he left Misty at the Carnival she realized something what was really important to her, HIM, his appearance, his smiles, his jokes, and his funny gestures. That's the reason she turned down Rudy when she held her back. She was supposed to be running toward him, stopping him from running away but Rudy was there to stop her from doing so.

"Thank you.." Melody chirped and pulled Ash to the door. "Let's go outside for a while, Ashy.."

With that said, they vanished from the room.

Misty stood there, shocked and hurt. She leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the cold floor, bowing her head down, and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

Seeing the whole scenario, Leaf and Dawn went down the stairs, gave her a comforting hug and patted her back as she sobbed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT DAY…<strong>_

As they sat and enjoy their breakfast, an awkward silent filled the room when Ash took the only empty seat in the dining table which is beside Misty. Misty and Ash didn't utter a single word throughout the meal. The others noticed this.

"So, what's happening to you guys? Aren't you supposed to be arguing about something really ridiculous like them?" Gary asked Ash and Misty as he eyed Paul and Dawn arguing about how annoying Dawn was and How boring Paul can be.

Leaf, who was sitting beside him, stepped on his foot. "Be quiet."

"Ow..sheesh I was just asking.."

It grew more awkward when Misty and Ash reached out for the same food, touching his and her hand in the process. They quickly drew back their hand.

Ash unexpectedly rose up from his seat and went outside through the back door quietly. He did not even mind to finish his food.

"Excuse me.." Misty spoke quietly at the same time pushing her chair back, heading toward upstairs.

They all went silent.

Until..

Dawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Ke-kenny?"

"_Hey Dee-dee, How are you and Pauline?"_

Dawn glanced at 'Pauline' at her side."Um, Pauline? She's fine.." she responded.

"_Katie invited us to ride jet skis later at the beach…"_

"Uh, sounds fun but—"

"_I'm already outside your rest house to pick you and Pauline up."_

"What?" she shouted at the top of her lungs, startling the others at the dining table. "I mean, okay we will be outside, but how did you know that we are here?"

"_Well, uh, Katie..t-told me!"_ Kenny's voice turned into panic.

"Katie? How would she know?"

"_I will tell you later. Can I speak to Pauline?"_

She looked at Paul meaningfully. Paul shook his head no."Sorry she's busy!" Dawn said to the receiver. "Wait for us there."

"_Okay, bye.." _ Kenny replied on the other line, and hanged up.

Dawn slowly removed her phone to her ears."Pauline, I think we have another problem." She told him/her.

"Not again.."

"You have to dress up again, Pauline."

"WHAT!"

The others have no idea what's going on between them and they were silent again after Dawn and Paul went to their rooms and changed.

"I think I have to go and look for Ash.." Gary said, standing up from his seat. "Bye.."

"Me too, I have to go and check Misty.." Leaf told Manager San, who was the only remaining person in the dining table.

"I wonder where Andrew and his personal assistant went.."

Then, Manager San received an urgent text message:

_To: Manager San_

_Manager San, I want to know if my son Andrew Hayden is with you and his group mates, he did not answer any of our calls these past few hours. Me and my wife are awfully worried about our son and about his affair with another young lady we saw on television. We also request that he come back to us immediately because of family issues. If he does not want to come back we will be the one who will force him back here._

_From: Mr. Hayden_

* * *

><p><strong>with Dawn, Pauline, Kenny and Katie at the beach….<strong>

"Come on Pauline and Dee-dee!" Kenny called out to them. He was already riding on the jet ski along with Katie.

"It's fun here!" Katie added.

Dawn's eyes beamed in excitement."Woah! I always want to ride jet skis before!"

"Wait. Don't tell me you are really going to ride that, Troublesome."

She spun to look at Paul. "Yes!"

"No you can't, quit being annoying!" Pauline said, holding her wrist back.

Dawn shook his hand off her. "I am not annoying, okay? I just want to ride this thing."

"No you can't ride that thing! I forbid you to do so…"

"And Why?" she yelled.

"Because I told you so.."

"What is wrong with you! I just wanted to ride!"

He pulled her closer to him. "I don't trust that Katie.." he whispered to her.

"Well, I trust her!"

Paul stared at her crossly, gripping her wrist tight."Can you please listen to me once it a while? You are so thick-headed! Always want to do things you want and what happens? You get yourself in trouble! I am sick of you! You are such a burden!" he snapped at her.

"So, you are sick of me? And I am a burden? That's how I am to you? A burden?" Dawn retorted, pushing him away. "I am going to ride the Jet Ski."

_When I see your smile__  
><em>_Tears run down my face__  
><em>_I can't replace__  
><em>_And now that I'm strong__  
><em>_I have figured out__  
><em>_How this world turns cold__  
><em>_and it breaks through my soul__  
><em>_And I know I'll find__  
><em>_deep inside me__  
><em>_I can be the one_

Paul tried again to stop her but she ran away and rode on the jet ski. After a few seconds, Dawn successfully turned on the engine but it started malfunctioning. The vehicle went wild on the sea hitting rocks and other people swimming there, it was unstoppable. Both Kenny and Paul went toward her in panic.

The Jet Ski suddenly halted causing her to fly, heading toward a really large rock. Dawn screamed loud enough to wake the whole town.

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"TROUBLESOME!" Paul shouted. Removing his disguise that slowed him down, Paul dove to catch her using his body as a cushion. Dawn closed her eyes, expecting a very painful landing..

_**THUD**_

But..It never came. She landed on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Paul, his head on the rock, blood gushed out his head. "Paul?" she called as she got off him, sobbing. "HELP! HELP!"

Paul shot open his eyes, staring at the crying bluenette. "Troublesome," he said weakly. "I told you not to go.."

"Paul, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

He didn't say anything afterwards; he just smiled, wiped away her tears with his hand, and closed his eyes swiftly.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
><em>_Seasons are changing__  
><em>_And waves are crashing__  
><em>_And stars are falling all for us__  
><em>_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
><em>_I can show you I'll be the one_

"Paul.." she mumbled, her tears flowing down to him. "Paul!"

Katie and Kenny froze in their position as other people rushed to help Paul and Dawn. An ambulance immediately went to help.

"So, Pauline is Paul?" Kenny said weakly. Then, he fainted.

Katie watched Paul being carried to the Ambulance with Dawn tagging along, Dawn's expression was full of grief. Katie's face saddened in_** guilt**_.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
><em>_Please don't throw that away__  
><em>_Cuz I'm here for you__  
><em>_Please don't walk away and__  
><em>_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* *sniffle* TT^TT I don't know if I am suppose to cry because of happiness or cry because of sadness! :'( <strong>

**This is probably the longest chapter that I've written :) YAY! Since, I am going back to school...expect for the slow update.. but still... **

**HAPPY SUMMER VACATION TO EVERYONE! :D**

_**Next Chapter.. **_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Paul, don't tell us you don't remember Dawn."_

"_Who's Dawn?"_

** *****REVIEW!*******

**P.S.: I need song suggestions~~ Please? **

**~Rawr**


	17. Author's note!

Hello! ^_^

Yes, this is not a chapter or an update. I want to tell you people that I won't be updating soon because of a very_ MAGICAL_ place that you all love and know, called, School. I am supposed to be doing my homework ..and I don't know why I even ended up here.

If I have a lot of time on my hands, I would type/write the next chapter and post it immediately. But for now, I am going to edit some of my chapters because it has a lot of errors (There are so many missing words) and I am going to improve the chapters including my vocabulary and also my grammar. (hopefully ^^'')

**In short, the story _may be_ on HIATUS.(it depends...)**

So, do you still like the story so far? Is it getting interesting or boring? Let the lazy author know. Submit your song requests! PM me!(but I'm not really sure if I could use the songs… but just in case, you should send some.)

_**~RAWR**_


	18. Who's Dawn? :S

**Surprise! A really long CHAPPIE! YAY! **

**Warning: OOC-iness may occur. :P**

* * *

><p>You're on Chapter 17: Who's Dawn?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An island distant from us….<strong>

_"I love you too, Drew…"_

_"You-you do?"_

_ "Oh yes I do, Master Drew!" _

_"Hey, you're not May! Get away from me!"_

_"Aww but Drew—"_

"DREW! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" May screamed aloud, jabbing his leg using a small tree branch. He sprang from the cold cave floor, looking at her in a horrified face, and got down immediately, scooting himself away from her."AAAHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What?" she asked following his gaze; looking at her very dirty clothes and really messy hair. "What's wrong with you?"

He stared at her intensely as he tried to recognize her face."May? Is that you? You looked like a cave woman!"

"..and you look like a cave man." she snorted.

Standing up on his feet, he walked out of the cave (like nothing awkward happened) and halted to her spot, running his fingers through his hair. "And a very good looking one, right May?" he said with a smirk.

She waved it off dismissively. "Pssh..yeah, whatever."

"Oh, so, you admit it huh?"

"I didn't mean it!"

He puckered his brow in a teasing way, eyeing her incredulously as he leaned closer to the anxious brunette. "Hmm? Are you sure?"

Her cheeks flamed immediately to his close proximity. "Um, I am very sure..just ah, uh.." May interjected, scrunching up her face while slowly moving herself backwards distant from his cocky face. "We are supposed to head back to camp now."

"Okay.." Drew responded coolly, withdrawing his body away without further words coming from his mouth.

She heaved a sigh in relief. "You gather wood for fire and for constructing temporary shelter, I'll be the one who would get water. We'll meet at the camp. Understand?"

"I understood," he scowled then smirked at her again. "I understood what you meant, April."

May whipped her index finger at him, waving it sideways."It's May!" she corrected.

"Oh sorry, I meant June.." Drew went on, placing his finger to his mouth in thought. "Or was It January, February.."

"Did you get amnesia again?"

"I am undeniably sure that your name was a month…"

May gritted her teeth."Because it is a month, Drew.."

"Wow. You could remember my name.. great! Now, all I have to figure out was your name."

"MY NAME IS M—"

Cutting off her by taking his finger to her lips, he mischievously said in a soft voice, "Shh..Don't tell me. It's March, April, June, July, August, September, October, November, December.."

"You were missing something." she hissed as she detached his finger forcibly. "I thought you are so smart. Poor Drew, doesn't know the names of the month." May jutted her tongue out to him. "Poor Andrew.."

Now, the tables were turned. "I hate that name."

"Why, Andrew? Don't like the sound of your first name?" she cackled and bumped him; her eyes were staring at him jovially.

He glared at her, giving her back the same gesture.

"I would call you Andrew from now on! I really like that name!" May bumped her shoulder against his again.

Drew bumped her back much stronger, making her land to the ground. "Hahaha… funny, now stop saying that name!"

"I really do like that name but not as much as I like the name Drew." She absentmindedly said. Then, she cupped her mouth with her hands, realizing what she had said.

_Silence._

"Please God; Don't tell me being stuck on an island for one night would make people lose their minds. I am starting to get crazy here. If I am right, give me a sign!" Drew broke the silence and begged on his knees, his hands glued together. Then out of the blue, a lightning struck down to the trees near them, nearly frying him. "Thanks.."

She shook her head, patting her head many times. She was definitely not on her right mind. "Just do what I asked you to do, Andrew." She instructed.

"Sure, Maybelle."

"You are so going to be dead."

"If you can catch up with me," He started to turn on his heels to make a run for it. "Oh, scratch that..you are too fat to run anyways, Maybelle! See ya!"

"Grrr…ANDREW HAYDEN!"

He stopped for a moment to look at her while grinning infuriatingly. "Yes Darling?"

The irritated brunette stomped her feet."Don't call me Darling!" she shrieked.

_Craziness ensues between the two of them._

* * *

><p><strong>Rest house..<strong>

**With Leaf and Misty**

"Oh, Please don't tell me your gonna—"

She smiled without hesitation, punching the keypad of her phone swiftly. "—Yes, I would." Leaf placed the phone to her ears and heard the buzzing sound.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Misty asked worriedly. "I mean, He is already with that disgusting creep."

"I know for sure that he loves you and not that creep. Therefore, this will work."

"But I—"

"No buts!"

"What if—"

"-Trust me, it would."

Misty lied down on the bed in defeat, there was no point in arguing with a very sneaky Leaf, besides Leaf successfully dialed his number already and Leaf was trying her best way to speak in Misty's way. "Hello, It's me Misty..I am wondering if you could—"

"I still think it's a really bad idea.." she mumbled quietly.

Leaf looked at her, moving her phone a little bit far from her as she speak."It's a perfect idea."

"Fine, I'll do it," Misty sat straight up from the bed and walk towards Leaf's place. "..and you are not good at 'pretending as me'. You sounded more like a dying Psyduck. Does my voice sound like that?"

She handed over the phone to Misty. "Of course not! Sorry about that, Good luck!"

_Ding _

_Dong_

"And that must be Jude!" Leaf added after she gave the phone to her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gary…<strong>

The so-called leader of the group, Gary went outside through the back door in search of Ash. He sat down on the ground with him and tried to talk it out of him.

"So Ashy-boy, What happened?" he narrowed his eyes as he transformed into a detective, wearing a complete set of some kind of 'Sherlock Holmes' costume. "What happened before…"

Ash looked up and rubbed the back of his head in confusion."What happened?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Gary yelled, aggravated. This investigation will take a long time, he really hope that Leaf would pay him back for this. He tried softening his voice, "What happened between you and Misty?"

He shook his head."Nothing."

"LIAR!" he exclaimed boisterously, scaring the birds nearby causing them to fly away. One bird flew to his direction and dropped something on his head. "I hate birds.." Gary muttered darkly.

"I don't know. Melody did something I guess.. I'm confused."

"What did she do? Why are you with her? And what is this sticky white thing on my hair?" Gary continued firing answers at his friend. Ash thought for a while before answering.

"She told me that we belong together and Misty and Rudy belong together. Then, I don't understand what happened next..Misty looked sick like she ate carrot cake again and again and again and again and again and again.."

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Dude, that's not good. I understand that Melody Starr is a friend of yours, but no, that's just wrong she's like forcing you to do something you don't like!" Gary declared with big hand gestures, another flock of birds flew across them, and ejected the same white mixture to his head. "And I think Misty is probably jeal—CURSE YOU LITTLE BIRDIES!" He jumped up from his seat, and cursed the birds all his might.

That very day, Gary learnt a very important lesson. Never scare the shit out of the birds.

"Misty is jeal? Is that a word?"

"COME BACK HERE! YOU COWARD BIRD! FACE THE MIGHTY, SEXY GARY! MUHAHAHAHA-AH?"

_SPLAT!_

"Be careful what you wish for, Gary-boy," Ash remarked, laughing all the way. "The birds love you very much!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS! I SMELL LIKE CRAP!"

**Just a few meters away…**

"JUDE!"

"Nina, we will talk about that later okay?"

The girl pouted, but still ran to follow the boy. "But Jude, I thought—"

"I'm going to Leaf first."

"Why?"

"Hey, is that Jude?" Ash whispered, shaking Gary's right shoulder. Gary was wiping his pooped hair, and turn around slowly to see who was he referring to. "Hide!" They both sprinted to a bush close by, and nearly tripped on their feet.

"Let's see what he is up to.." Gary said as he cracked his knuckles, peeping through the leaves of the bush.

"You don't have to be jealous. Leaf's just a girl that I got paid for to act as her boyfriend, okay?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Nina's face brighten. "Okay, but let's meet again later." She said, and gave him a flying kiss. "Bye!"

He raised his hand and pretended to catch something in the air. "Bye, Nina my love!" he responded, waving his hand; He walked closer to the rest house and hit the doorbell button.

Gary saw and heard enough. Jude was definitely the wrong guy for Leaf.

"HEY JUDE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Gary yelled furiously, heading toward him, ready to knock him out with his fist. At the same time, the door open..

_BAM!_

"Jude! Gary?" Leaf stared at the boys, mortified at the scene she had witnessed. Jude was now on the ground, wiping off the blood, dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Gary stared at Jude fiercely, his fist ready to hit him again. "What's going on here," Leaf shouted, a disappointed and angry look written all over her face as she stepped outside. "Gary?"

Recognizing the girl's presence, Gary slowly lowered his fist and whipped his head to her. "Leaf?" He faintly said.

She walked passed him and crouched down to help Jude up.

"Leaf, let me explain..he's—"

"Hurt!" she finished for him.

"He deserved it because.."

Leaf and Jude went inside the house."I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Leaf! He's cheating on you! I heard and saw him! I am telling you the truth..that jerk deserve that!" Gary yelped.

She stopped suddenly but did not turn to look at him. Gary eagerly waited for her to respond. "Gary, I don't want anyone to get hurt, and I couldn't believe you are now lying to me." she said softly.

"But—"

_SLAM!_

Before he could say something more, the door shut in front of his face. He even caught Jude smirking at him, happy about the event that happened. 'BASTARD!'

"Girls. They are really hard to figure out, they're like math problems…" Ash commented.

He heaved a sigh."Ditto.."

"GARY!"

"Ashy! My sweetie pie!"

"Is Mister Drew with you, guys?"

They both spun around to see their worst nightmare. "Katherine, Melody, and Brianna?" they chorused. "Now what?"

This would turn out really bad. What would anything make this even worse?

Manager San suddenly shouted, echoing to the different parts of the house and can be heard outside of the rest house. "Everyone! Get in the living room! I have bad news and good news!"

Great.

"What are you waiting for Gary? Let's go inside!"

"Yeah, Let's go Ashy.."

Perfect gathering?

Both Gary and Ash were reluctantly being pushed inside the living room. The situation became worse when they saw everyone was already there including Misty and Leaf.

"Hi Misty!" Melody greeted her, holding Ash closer possessively, as they sat down beside her. "Since, you are Ash's Personal Assistant, I want you to go with us tomorrow. You are his P.A. right?"

Misty glowered at her but managed to smile. "Yes, we just got re-hired with a help of _someone's_ big mouth." she said, taking a quick look at Leaf, who was also having her own problem. "It's my duty to assist."

"Okay, that's great." Melody finished.

He removed her arms gripping him tight in disgust."Melody..."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job as your celebrity girlfriend. If we go out more often, paparazzi would be there and we would be the hottest celebrity couple ever! That'll be so great!"

He sank on his seat unsure what to do about this really mess up gathering. IT'S A DISASTER!

Katherine has chosen the seat next to Leaf and Jude, tugging Gary with her. "Hi Leafy, How's my best friend?" she gave her a quick hug before taking a seat. "..and you are probably Jude! Am I right?"

"Yes! Nice to meet you cous-" Jude started, Katherine gave him 'the look'. "I mean, Katherine!"

Gary observed their actions. 'They're hiding something,' he thought. 'Jude, you're one lucky guy, but you don't deserve Leaf at all.'

"I am very glad that you two are still together. How about we go on a double date, huh? Me and Gary, You and Jude. sounds fun right?"

"Yeah great, do you want to go Jude?" Leaf asked her boyfriend, a pleading look in her face. "Please!"

"Okay."

"I will not join you." Gary informed them and abruptly walked away from them. But Leaf stopped him, "Hey! you are joining us, Katherine asked you politely!" she demanded.

"I don't want to okay!"

"Yes you want to, Don't be shy!"

"Why would I want to date Ka-"

"Where's Mister Drew?"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE ARGUING HERE!"

Manager San cleared his throat."Excuse me, please settle the date kids about after the announcement! Thank you!" he began, making the argument die down. "The bad news is, Dawn and Paul are at the hospital, and Paul has a head injury."

Gasps!

"Another bad news is, Drew's parents are coming to visit us and take Drew away from us."

More Gasps and whispers were heard.

"The good news is, the police found out that Drew and May rode on a boat yesterday during the storm. They found scattered debris of the boat floating on the sea. But, they might have survived the storm, alive and well. Police have begun searching for them on an island that they may possibly landed on."

They all breathed in relief particularly, Brianna. "I hope my Mister Drew's okay! Damn it! That May really gets on my nerves! How could she be with my Mister Drew? I am supposed to be with him!" Brianna complained.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dawn and Paul…<strong>

**_Flashback.._**

_"What's Pauline's favorite color?"_

_Dawn glanced at Pauline (who was ahead of them) inquiringly and shot him a gawd-he's-annoying-me look."Um, Pink?" she answered._

_Paul's eye twitched. Pink was not his favorite color._

_"Okay," Kenny scribbled down on his notepad. "Favorite food?"_

_"Cake."_

_He hates sweets._

_"Favorite movie?"_

_"Tangled!"_

_Okay, that's a Disney princess movie. Does anyone imagine Paul watching that? _

_Pauline decided not to hear their nonsense conversation about him or her in this case. They were now heading to the beach to join Kenny and Katie and their shenanigans but he couldn't help but feel something wrong that was bound to happen. His eyes gazed at the girl nervously pacing back and forth at where the Jet skis are. Katie? Why is she so nervous? He was now suspicious._

_"What are you doing?" he questioned, walking over to her side._

_She was startled but still had the courage to face Paul. "Uh, Pauline? Hi! You are already here.." Katie said with a small smile, sweat trickled down her face._

_Paul just stared at her blankly and proceeded to examine the jet skis behind her. _

_"Pauline, wh-wha-what are you doing?" Katie followed him around as he darted over the vehicles. "Um, there's nothing there.."_

_Paul glared at her. "I don't trust you, Katie. What are you planning? I know you acting that you are nice. Stop it before I hurt anyone." He muttered to her angrily._

_"What are you talking about Paul? I am not acting. I want to be friends with your Dawn." She told him, starting to get away from him and his death-defying stare. _

_He held her really tight on the wrist to stop her. "Since when did you know I am Paul?"_

_"Please Paul let me go! You're hurting me!" she tried to break free from his iron grip. _

_"Answer me!"_

_"Yesterday..at the coffee shop. I followed you and investigated on you." she explained and cringed in pain as he tightened his grip. "But I swear I don't have any plans in interfering you and your personal assistant as your cheap girlfriend!"_

_He released her but still gave her a cold look. "You better not try hurting her. I would never think twice about killing you."_

_Katie shook his aching hand, relieving her hand a little bit. "I won't." she lied._

_"Hey, Pauline! Katie! What are you guys talking about there! You seem very close now!"_

_"Pauline and Katie?" Dawn frowned, stepping closer to them with Kenny. "Close?" she mumbled. Jealous much?_

_Kenny and Katie (with some assistance from other people) hesitantly pushed the jet skis to the water._

_"Come on Pauline and Dee-dee!" Kenny called out to them. He was already riding on the jet ski along with Katie._

_"It's fun here!" Katie added._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Hospital..**

She cried like the whole world was going to end. She cried her heart out, her eyes starting to worn out from crying. Dawn was sitting on one of the bench at the waiting room, taking quick looks at the emergency room every minute. "This is just a bad dream, Dawn." She tried to convince herself. "If I pinched myself I would wake up in my room. Right? "

It was already 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon, The doctors did not come out yet. She wasn't sure if Paul would be okay. She blame herself for that incident, Paul risked his life to save her, the girl who always gets into trouble! Well, she was Troublesome after all. 'What did happen back there? Is Katie behind this? What did Paul meant by 'I don't trust, Katie?' She deeply contemplated. The door opened slowly and the doctor made his way to her, tapping her shoulder gently. "Miss, " He started.

She rose from her seat hurriedly. "Is he okay?" she desperately cried to him. "Tell me! Doctor!"

"Don't worry, Miss Berlitz. The young man is safe, his vital signs are stable now. He lost a lot of blood and at first we thought he couldn't make it, it's a relief that he is very strong. You may see him now."

Dawn felt relieved by the doctor's news, and thanked him after she went inside the room in high spirits.

"Paul?" she uttered, taking a closer look at him. The nurses and the other doctors silently walked outside the room to give them privacy. "Did it hurt? I am sorry. It's all my fault." Tears welled up her eyes again. "Sorry.."

No response.

_Troublesome, I told you not to go._

She sniffed. "This is so not me. I should be happy right? I am glad that you are okay," She said like he told her something that made her stop crying. "Look! Paular bear! You're wearing a cute polar bear hospital gown!" she pointed at his clothes, smiling slightly and gazed at his face with a bandage around his head. Her smile slowly wiped out the smile from her face."Paular bear, speak to me..please."

"Okay, I know you're a quiet type. So, I'll be the one talking again," She babbled on. "Remember when we went to the carnival? Before, you won me a teddy bear…I still have the pictures with me!" she cheered and showed the pictures of them taken before. Dawn took one of the pictures, "Why didn't you smile here? You look better when you smile!..and look at this one!" she held up another photo. "See, you actually smiled here!—okay maybe not—it's more like you want to go to the toilet here."

Dawn sighed. This was getting nowhere. He didn't even react! Is he comatose? Hope not. "Paular bear, you know I don't like getting the silent treatment." She was starting to weep again. "Now, I am getting emotional again!"

"Paul and Dawn? Are you okay?"

She wiped off the tears in her eyes as she turned around and saw Manager San, Gary, Ash, Misty, Leaf, Jude, Melody, and Katherine enter the room. "We're okay! But Paul's not waking up yet. Any information yet about May and Drew?"

Leaf and Misty came to her, and gave their friend comfort. "Don't worry! Paul would wake up soon, we talked to the doctor." Leaf assured her.

"..and May and Drew was last seen riding on a boat near the borderline of the beach. The police saw debris of the boat floating in the sea along with the captain's body. They speculated that May and Drew is still alive and may possibly got stuck on an island nearby."Misty added.

Then, silence arise the room.

"Dawn, How about we go and buy food outside? You must be really tired and hungry." Leaf suggested, pulling her out of the room. "Come with us Misty, Jude, Katherine, and Manager San..and let's escape away from those ignorant boys, except Paul, who had courage enough to do what is right for the one they LOVE!"

"I agree with you, sister!" Misty said as she marched outside the room.

Dawn shrugged."Okay, let's go?"

"I'll just stay behind with Gary.." Katherine told Leaf before they left.

_SLAM!_

"They're angry with us?" Ash asked Gary, looking quite perplexed at that moment.

"Obviously, Ash."

Another long pause followed after that.

"Hey, do you think I still smell like bird poop?" Gary asked him. Hearing this, Katherine, Melody, and Brianna, shrieked and gave him a disgusted look. "Eww!" the girls brought out hand sanitizers and sprayed cologne all over them as they run outside the room, leaving Ash, Gary and Paul inside the room.

"Wow! Great work, Gary! They're gone!"

Gary laughed. "I'm the Greatest, Ashy-boy, since birth." He said proudly and halt briefly after a few seconds."But seriously, Do I smell like bird poop?"

_No comment._

"Paul, what happened to you?" They both sobbed, slowly walking toward their friend lying down on the bed. (Fake) anime tears streamed down their faces.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'm sorry that we broke into your room before and sold your naked baby picture on e-bay!"

Gary smirked evilly,the flashback was on his mind. "I remember that. You never told him, have you?"

"Nope." Ash answered, turning his attention back to their other friend. "Don't worry, Paul. When we see you in your coffin, we will post that picture for you!"

"Dude, on behalf of G-PAD, we honor you as a member. We will miss you!"

Sniffle.

Sniffle.

"Tch! Pathetic, I'm not dead!" Paul muttered, opening his eyes and hitting them both in the head. "Nimrods!"

Gary and Ash looked at each other and then at their friend. They stared at each other for a long time.

"He's ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIVE! I TELL YOU!" Ash darkly exclaimed, shaking Gary's shoulder and released it swiftly. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At the background,the thunder roared and the lightning flashed as he continued to cackle like a mad, manic scientist.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA—cough-cough-cough- ouch! remind me not to do that again!"

Epic Fail.

"What's happening here? Paul?" Leaf came inside the room, curious about what was happening between the three of them. "You are awake?"

"Hi Leaf!"

"Did he just say hi to me? Glad you're okay!"

Misty entered the room afterwards, hearing the commotion.

"What's happ—" Misty started.

"Hello Misty."

"Weird. Did he just say hello to me?"

Soon the others occupied the room, and some fainted in surprise. This is the most unforgettable scene ever.

"Hi Melody."

"Hello, Manager San."

"Hello, Katherine."

"Hi, Brianna."

Then, all was left was Dawn. She entered the room slowly, smiling at him cheerily. "Hi Paul? Are you alright?"

Paul squinted his eyes as if he can't see her clearly, he looked at her from head to foot. He was very puzzled. "Who's she?" Paul pointed at the girl who just entered the room.

Dawn stared back at him, and pouted, she felt hurt by what he said about her. How come he can't recognize her? Is he joking? "Paul, Please I'm sorry okay? Don't pretend that you don't know me!" she said with a giggle.

By the looks of his face you could see he wasn't joking. "I'm serious, who are you?"

"Paul, don't tell us you don't remember Dawn!"

"Who's Dawn?"

"He's your girlfriend, dude," Gary informed him. "Remember?"

Paul stared again at Dawn's direction. "Dawn? Sorry, I can't remember you at all." He told the bluenette harshly.

"Paul? Why?"

He ignored her and turned to look at his friends. "So, Can I get out of here and continue practicing for our upcoming concert?"

"Sure Paul, You could. But, how about Dawn? You really can't remember her?" Ash asked him the same question again.

Paul was now annoyed, he keeps on hearing a name that he doesn't know."I don't know her! I don't know any Dawn! Please stop mentioning that name!"

Dawn couldn't take it anymore, she rushed out of the room quietly crying away from them. How could he say that to her?

"Dawn!" Leaf and Misty chased Dawn outside the room. "Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>May and Drew…<strong>

Peaceful. It was the perfect setting. The cool sea breeze caressed their cheeks, the waves rolled to the shore, one could smell the refreshing scent of the salty water, the white sand glimmered beneath their feet, sky was painted with fiery orange, searing reds, the sun was starting to go down slowly...the beautiful sight that takes everyone's breathes away. It was peaceful. Tranquil and very romantic.

"GAAH! THIS IS TIME-CONSUMING! WHERE'S THE MATCHES!"

"YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG!"

"NO! THESE STUPID STICKS WON'T WORK!"

"TRY HITTING IT ON YOUR HEAD SO IT WOULD WORK!"

"Are you trying to make me stupid?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were stupid already."

Well, not for them. It was quite the opposite concept of the whole peaceful and romantic thing. They were both trying to make a descent fire before it gets dark. Both of them helped each other in gathering food, water, and wood for the day, but somehow they couldn't still work out with simple things and eventually they get into arguments.

"You try it!" Drew gave her the pieces of wood he was rubbing for about 10 minutes. "Let me see, if you can do it!"

She smirked, taking the challenge he gave him. "My pleasure, Loser!"

"You'll be the loser."

May started rubbing the sticks together. Nothing happened for the past few minutes.

"hahaha! Who's the loser now?"

"Drew?" she called gently, and smiled a really creepy smile.

He whipped his head to her, stifling his laugh. "What?"

"Where did you get this?" her creepy smile widen as she said those words.

"Uh, you're seriously creeping me out now."

May remained smiling. "Where?"

"The stream."

Her right eye twitched. "All of it?" she said, smiling disturbingly.

"Yes?"

_BOOM!_

She rose from her seat, her smile fell down into a scowl."YOU JERK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HOW COULD YOU USE SOGGY STICKS FOR MAKING FIRE?GAWD! WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU?"

He stood up, equally glaring at her."Hey! I am not in favor with this whole boat trip and get stuck on an island with you!" he shot back.

"Oh, so, now you are blaming me for this?"

"It is your fault! And the sticks are not really from the stream! Can you actually get sticks from streams?Jeez, Use your brain sometime!"

"Come here, so I could kill you!"

"Can't catch me fatty!" He started running away. "Run big momma, run!"

She ran as fast as she can like a speed of light, hunting down the boy that just insulted her yet again."DREW! DON'T RUN LIKE A SISSY!"

"Me? a sissy?"He stopped suddenly to look if she did catch up with him, but soon regretted that he froze in his place, seeing her just a few steps away. Drew held up both of his hands, signaling her to stop. "Wait! You are going way too fast!-MAAAAAAAAAaah!"

_I don't even know  
>I've never felt this way before<br>But with someone like you  
>It makes sense<em>

May accidentally clashed against him, causing them to both fall in the sand. Both pairs of green and blue eyes met again. Familiar scene? May's ocean blue ones were sparkling as if the sun reflected on her eyes, her cheeks were splashed with pink, and her brown hair was swaying with the sea wind.. Drew blinked a few times, slowly absorbing the moment, his eyes were getting lost in the beautiful scene. He smiled. She smiled back and then..

_And I don't wanna go_  
><em>I'll stay with you forever just<em>  
><em>As long as you love me, too<em>  
><em>Just as long as you love me, too<em>

"Hahaha..."

"What's funny, big momma?"

She glowered at him."Shut up, grass Jerk!"

"Can you get off me now?"

She laughed again."You were scared of me."

"I'm not. Why would I be scared?"

"Admit it! I saw your face and the way you run." she sang.

He looked at her sternly. "Can we discuss this matter later?"

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood." she chanted teasingly.

Drew shot her a meaningful look.

"Okay fine, I'll get off! Stop looking at me with those.. those..too beautiful eyes." She told him, rolling her eyes as she did.

"No comment."

She scrambled off and laid down beside him, both were watching the sun go down as they fell in silence. Thoughts swirling on their minds.

_It's the way that you talk  
>And the way that you smile<br>And the way that you love black and white  
>Baby, it's the way that you hold my hand<br>And the way that we lie in the sand  
>And we watch the sun go down<em>

Then it hit her, she have forgotten all about the last note he gave her, it was a dismay that she haven't read it, and lost it along with red rose during the storm before they landed here in this island. She broke the silence, "Hey, I haven't read your note."

He moved his head towards her direction in amusement."What note?"

"You know, the last note you gave me!"

Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes as he spoke, "It wasn't a note or a letter, remember?"

"Oh." she responded, turning to gaze at him."What is it?"

"A sketch."

"You sketched who?"

"You."

Pause.

"Too bad, I never saw it."

"Yeah, I worked hard on that. Now, it's just a waste."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you! I love you so much Drew!" she declared with sarcasm.

He flipped his hair. "Are you a fan-girl now?"

"No."

"Tsk..too bad." He looked up at the sky again, thinking deeply about something that bothered him for awhile. "May.."

"Hmm...?"

"What if you have to choose between two of the things that's important to you, what would you do?"

May thought for awhile, wandering her eyes at him. "I'd follow my heart." she simply stated, a smile spread on her lips.

"Follow your heart?" he stirred, facing her.

"Yes, follow my heart." she shut her eyes and placed her fist to her chest. "If I had to choose between two important things, I would choose the thing that I can't live without and what my heart yearns."

_It's not that hard to see  
>That a single day without you<br>Could make me go crazy_

"Can't live without? What your heart yearns? You must be in love with that _guy_."

She did not respond.

_It takes my breath away  
>It gives me butterflies<br>When you hold me when you sleep  
>When you hold me in your sleep<br>I never want to leave_

"Are you asleep? Hey, I am talking to you!"

"No, I don't love any other guy. There's only one here. Right here." she mumbled in her sleep and reached out for his hand.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He stared at his and her hand intertwined for a moment."And who is this unlucky person might be?"

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Cupcake," she licked her lips. "Yum!"

He smacked his forehead.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she snickered and shot her eyes open. "Why would I tell you?"

His face flushed in embarrassment. "Haha, I knew that you were awake!" ...Not really.

They looked away immediately, taking back their hands as they gazed the sky darkened above them. The cool wind blew, the water gently sprinkled on their faces, the sound of the water crashing upon the shore was their music. It was perfect. Peaceful.

_It's the way that you talk_  
><em>And the way that you smile<em>  
><em>And the way that you love black and white<em>  
><em>Baby, it's the way that you hold my hand<em>  
><em>And the way that we lie in the sand <em>  
><em>And we watch the sun go down<em>

_Whoa, oh oh_

_It's the way that you talk_  
><em>And the way that you smile<em>  
><em>And the way that you love black and white<em>  
><em>Baby, it's the way that you hold my hand<em>  
><em>And the way that we lie in the sand<em>  
><em>And we watch the sun go down<em>

"We need fire. It's starting to get cold again," He said, looking over the abandoned piles of stick. "Don't expect me to hug you again."

She blushed as she remembered last night. "Why would I want to hug you?"

"Because I'm warm and I smell great. You really enjoyed every minute of it last night, right?"

She scooted a little bit distant from him. "No. You were just taking advantage of my weakness!"

"You should thank me for that! You could've died in cold."

"CHANGE THE TOPIC!" she screeched.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing her shifting her body far from him."Why are moving away from me?" he inquired.

"Because..I am hungry!"

"Poor excuse." Drew replied, heading back to work on the pile of wood for fire. "You could stand up now and help me here."

May started to get up, shaking off the sand on her clothes."RRRRiiight!Oh Master Andrew!"

"Oh and before that," he shuffled to her, and gave her a really quick and gentle kiss on the lips, Of course!

She was taken in surprise. As they pulled away from each other, her jaw-dropped and she weakly fell down on the sand, shocked. "What-what was that for?"

Drew smirked confidently. "I know what to choose now, Thanks for that advice!"

_The way that our noses brush together_  
><em>As I kiss you in the strobe light<em>  
><em>That night changed my life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a start of their relationship? O^O? <strong>

**I'm still working on my grammar.. -_- Pardon me for my mistakes.**

**I hope you liked this! Lol I don't know how to make kissing scenes hahaha *ashamed* **

**Song used: Together with the Sundown by Dear Juliet/ Chase Coy. (It's really good!)**

** Songs you have suggested may appear on the next chapter. Thank you for the suggestions! It's really perfect! **

_**It'll be nice if you review. So that I would know that somebody still reads this story. Thanks!**_


End file.
